Un nuevo comienzo
by Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella ha perdido a su familia en un trágico accidente. Eleazar se convierte en su tutor legal. Adaptarse a una nueva familia no es lo que ella quiere y por eso se escuda siendo sarcástica y odiosa. ¿Podrá un chico de ojos verdes cambiar su manera de ver la vida? se dará una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo.
1. Forks

**Los personajes no son míos son de nuestra adorada Meyer, la historia si es completamente mía. Ya quisiera yo que Edward fuera mio. Espero que les guste.**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Capitulo 1: Forks **

Desperté al escuchar el repiqueteo del agua, me tomo un minuto asimilar que ya no me encontraba en Los Ángeles California, donde el clima era más bien caluroso y había un sol espectacular. Ahora estaba en Forks un pueblo de Washington donde el sol casi no hace acto de presencia durante el año. Me senté en la cama, obviamente ya no volvería a conciliar el sueño, es más era un milagro no encontrarme agitada y bañada en sudor y no precisamente a causa del clima, era más bien extraño mi comportamiento; o quizás era la costumbre de casi no poder dormir a causa de los tormentosos recuerdos. Agite mi cabeza como si con eso pudiera borrar cualquier mal recuerdo, me reí de lo absurdo ¡cómo si pudiera olvidar! Miré a mi izquierda y vi los números verde fluorescente del reloj alarma que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada, pero no fue eso lo que me desconcertó sino el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos hacia el chico de ojos verdes. Bufe exasperada, no podía permitirme pensar en él, no después de lo que le hice. Si aún no me odia lo terminara haciendo como todos los demás lo hacen. Volví a tirarme en la blanda cama tamaño King. En este momento deben tener la cabeza vuelta un ocho, creo que será mejor contarles desde el inicio, aún me queda tiempo para mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, bueno ahora Bella Dwyer. Verán nací el 13 de septiembre de 1994, crecí la mayor parte de mi vida en Jacksonville. Mis padres Charlie Swan, un oficial de policía y Renné Dwyer, una maestra de danza. Mis hermanos Jane y Alec nacieron cuando yo ya tenía seis años, tan parecidos a mamá con ojos y cabellos color miel, piel de porcelana, hermosos; nada parecidos a mí de cabello negro, ojos chocolate oscuro, tez pálida muy parecida a papá. Pero todo se complicó, mamá no soportó el parto y murió. Y fue así como Charlie se tuvo que encargar de nosotros tres, gracias al cielo la abuela Marie estuvo allí para apoyarlo, bueno mientras pudo porque al cumplir los trece ella también partió de este mundo. Fue así como yo me tuve que encargar de los mellos y de mi padre. No me molestaba en lo absoluto ocuparme de ellos. Ya para ese entonces había descubierto algo sobre mí, que solo la abuela Marie conocía, mi memoria fotográfica. En el instituto no había quien no me llamase nerd debido a que era un año adelantada a mi curso, suponían que me mata estudiando cosa en lo que me esforzaba en lo mínimo, pero yo hacía que no los escuchaba. Decidí invertir mejor mí tiempo libre en cosas más productivas como danza y aprender karate en una academia donde no me conociesen, combinación rara, lo sé. Lo hice para desviar toda la atención de mi padre, de lo contrario hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para meterme en uno de esos centros para niños especiales. La verdad no lo hubiese soportado.

Todo iba más o menos regular hasta el 29 de enero de 2010, tenía clase de danza en la Academia mientras Alec y Jane estaban en clase de piano con la Sra. Simons. Luego de la clase yo iba a pasar por ellos pero un diluvio me lo impidió. Logre comunicarme con papá para que los pasara a recoger y luego viniera por mí. A eso de las cinco y media pasó a recogerme, ya llevaba casi más de una hora esperando y la lluvia no disminuía. Me subí al coche y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Recuerdo como Jane y Alec se peleaban en la parte trasera del coche, discutían por quien era el mejor de la clase, yo los estaba regañando pero no me hacían caso. Estaban desesperando a papá, por lo que me desabroche el cinturón para poder separarlos. Fue cuando todo ocurrió, la verdad no sé exactamente lo que pasó. Solo estoy segura de que el impacto fue tal que mi cuerpo fue lanzado fuera del coche, a veces desearía no haberme quitado el cinturón. Mi cabeza chocó fuertemente contra el pavimento pensé que moriría. Sentí que algo viscoso me mojaba el rostro y no era la lluvia, fue cuando escuche unos llantos y gritos de auxilio, trate de moverme pero era muy doloroso. Enfoque mi vista, el coche de mi padre estaba a unos seis metros volteado y pude ver el rostro de Jane iluminado, entonces me di cuenta que el auto se estaba incendiando. Una luz cegadora causo que mis ojos se cerraran y un estruendo provocó que me quedara sorda momentáneamente, comprendí que ellos ya no estaban. Entonces le roge a Dios que a mí también me llegara el momento y deje que la oscuridad me invadiera.

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital, lo noté por el característico sonido de la máquina que marcaba que aún seguía con vida. Trate de levantarme pero una mano me lo impidió, el Sr. Jenkins. Amigo de mi papá, abogado de profesión, me miraba con lástima entonces todas las imágenes volvieron a mí, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, deje de respirar. La siguiente ves que desperté supe que llevaba cerca de dos semanas en el hospital, mi padre y hermanos ya habían sido enterrados. Nunca pregunte más, no quise saber que pasó, suficiente era tener que ver en mi mente los últimos momentos de mi hermanita como para saber más detalles. Una contusión grave, unas costillas rotas y una pierna igual; me sentí peor cuando el doctor me dijo: "tuvo mucha suerte" estuve alrededor de dos semanas más hasta que me dieron salida.

Permanecí casi nueve meses en un orfanato a causa de no contar con algún pariente vivo que cuidara de mí. Durante los primeros seis meses había noches en que solo conseguía dormir una o dos horas a causa de las pesadillas, mis gritos eran altos y siempre despertaba a más de una de mis compañeras. Dado mi estado anímico no asistía a clases y por consiguiente perdí el año. Le pedí a Jenkins que me ayudara a emanciparme, no lo conseguí. Según el juez no estaba en el mejor estado mental para cuidar de mi misma, creo que fue a causa de la declaración de la directora del orfanato, debió mencionar mi intento de suicidio. Me tome todo un bote de pastillas pero Ana, que era en ese entonces mi compañera de habitación, me encontró antes que fuera demasiado tarde. En mi período de inconsciencia vi a mi hermana, ella trataba de darme ánimos. Por lo que los siguientes tres meses decidí no causar lastima a nadie. No hablaba con nadie y si alguien me miraba solo recibía en respuesta una mirada tan fría como un tempano de hielo, cuando no entendía la indirecta no hacía falta más que un empujón o una llave para que me dejasen en paz. Mis pesadillas no disminuyeron pero hacía todo lo posible para que nadie se percatara ya de ellas. Decidí ocupar mi mente por lo que me enfrasque mucho en los estudios y practicaba karate en cualquier lugar que encontrase apropiado, eso hizo que mi situación mejorara un poco.

Entonces Jenkins me trajo la nueva noticia, había encontrado un primo lejano de mamá, un tal Eleazar Dwyer y que este era mi tutor legal. Podrán imaginar mi shock, según el testamento de mi padre salía estipulado que de tener un pariente vivo este pasaría a ser tutor legal de sus hijos, pero dadas las circunstancias solamente era yo. Resulto que el señor Eleazar era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, empresario exitoso casado con Carmen Cullen famosa diseñadora de modas, ambos adinerados con un único problema, no podían tener hijos, no pregunte cual de los dos era el estéril. No quería una nueva familia, yo ya tenía una, más bien tuve una. Como sospecharan no fueron tomadas en cuenta mis opiniones y a la semana de haberme anunciado lo de mi tutor viaje a Los Ángeles California. Los primeros dos meses fueron realmente difíciles, y no es porque fuesen malos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no me adaptaba. En el instituto, clase de danza o artes marciales implemente lo mismo que en el orfanato. Entonces para empeorar las cosas el 7 de febrero Eleazar y Carmen me adoptaron, eso causo que saliera lo peor de mi. En el instituto fui suspendida tres veces en menos de mes y medio por irrespeto a la autoridad, o por golpear a alguien. Debido a mi comportamiento poco adecuado fue que los Señores Dwyer decidieron que cambiar de aires era lo mejor, por ello nos mudamos aquí a Forks, donde se encontraba la familia de Carmen para ver si en un ambiente más familiar se me quitaba lo odiosa, malcriada y todo el etc.

El viaje fue un poco tedioso y nada más llegar a Forks me hizo sentir enferma. Odio la lluvia. Todo, absolutamente todo era muy verde. La casa era inmensa que digo eso no era casa era una mansión. Aún no sé porque me sorprendo ya debería estar acostumbrada pero no lo hago. Se encuentra en las afueras del pueblo y según escuche comentar a Heidi, el ama de llaves, estábamos cerca de los Cullen. La familia de Carmen, Carlisle su hermano menor es el médico del pueblo. Él también vivió un tiempo en los Ángeles pero por cuestiones familiares que desconozco se mudo aquí con su mujer y sus tres hijas. Aro subió mis maletas al segundo piso y yo decidí desaparecer del mapa. Esa noche fue una de las peores que he tenido en meses, quizás por el retumbar del agua hicieron que mis recuerdo cobraran aún más vida. Era sábado y la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para ser presentada en sociedad. A eso de las diez no tuve más opción que salir de mi guarida.

_Flashback_

_-Trate de escabullirme sin que Carmen se diera cuenta. Entre en la cocina y Heidi estaba limpiando unas verduras._

_-Buenos días Srta. Isabella – gruñi, no me gustaba mi nombre._

_-¡qué modales son esos! – escuche la voz de Carmen a mis espaldas._

_-Los mismo que he tenido desde hace tiempo, pensé que ya lo sabías- conteste mientras abría el refrigerador_

_-¡Dios mío no sé lo que hice para merecer esto!- exclamó levantando las manos al cielo._

_-No esperaras que te responda, sería algo escalofriante ¿no lo crees?- le dije mientras servía leche en un tazón para comerme un poco de cereal. Heidi miraba en mi dirección y luego a Carmen. No estaba acostumbrada a tal espectáculo. _

_-Bella no quiero empezar con la misma discusión de siempre, pero debes cambiar tu actitud para con el mundo. Mira qué tal si hoy vamos a Port Ángeles te compramos algo de ropa nueva y cosas para el instituto- dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada despreciativa hacia mi atuendo. Una musculosa negra y unos pantalones desgarrados._

_-En serio me preguntas, de que sirve que diga que no, igual terminaras arrastrándome hacia donde tú quieras y ¿Qué tiene mi ropa?- la mire arqueando una ceja, se qué eso la sacaba de sus casillas _

_-No sé ni para que te pregunto, salimos en una hora así que te pones presentable. Heidi no hagas el almuerzo comeremos fuera, incluyendo el señor Eleazar. Se nos unirá más tarde- me miro como para que entendiera el mensaje y se marchó echando chispas literalmente. Deje la leche de nuevo en la refri y me percate que Heidi seguía mirándome._

_-¿Algún problema?- ella solo se volteó y siguió con su trabajo. Yo subí a mi habitación. _

_ Me "arregle" de acuerdo a las estipulaciones de Carme, un pantalón negro, un polera del mismo color. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta y me puse delineador negro. Nada de rubor, ese lo tenía natural cuando me avergonzaba, solo que era ya muy raro que eso ocurriera. Me coloque mis botas sin tacón, si, negra también. Tome mi chaqueta algo de dinero, mi celular y el ipod. Baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal. Marcus ya estaba abriéndole la puerta a Carmen para que entrara al coche, entonces esta me miro._

_-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado así!_

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- me gire para entrar de nuevo en la mansión._

_-Isabella más vale que vengas de vuelta y te subas al coche- me coloque los audífonos y le subí a tope el volumen. Sentí que mis oídos me iban a sangrar, por lo que luego de un rato baje el volumen._

_ Era un total fastidio ir de compras con Carmen, quería que me midiera todo lo que se le ocurría. De todos los colores, menos negro. El pobre de Marcus no sabía ni dónde meterse. A eso de las dos se nos unió Eleazar y luego del almuerzo Carmen nos siguió torturando._

_-Creo que el azul es el color que mejor le cae a la Srta- dijo la dependienta a Carmen._

_ Me paso una blusa azul y yo me metí en el vestidor. Escuche como sonaba el celular de Eleazar. Cuando salí no había nadie, mire alrededor y vi a Carmen con la dependienta buscando entre un montón de ropa. Marcus se había devuelto al coche a dejar unos paquetes, y Eleazar no estaba a la vista. Decidí que era mi momento, deje la blusa en un perchero y salí a toda prisa del establecimiento. _

_ La vista del mar era hermosa. Las gaviotas volando libres en el cielo. Me salve que en mi huida no me tope con nadie. Marcus se hallaba aún ocupado guardando los paquetes cuando pase cerca de él. Me dirigí a una librería y me olvide del mundo por un momento. Para cuando salí ya era un poco tarde, compre un ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas con cubierta de cuero negro. Había puesto en silencio mi celular para evitar escuchar el sonido de las persistentes llamadas de mis padres adoptivos. Caminaba distraídamente, en realidad estaba perdida, pero me daba igual. Como a una cuadra vi a una niña de unos trece años de cabello negro correr desesperadamente. Fue hasta que me quite los audífonos que escuche su grito de auxilio, me recordó a Jane, trate de detener su marcha._

_-¿Pequeña que ocurre?- traía una mirada de espanto, me percate que no pasaba de los doce años._

_-Lo van a matar, lo van a martar- decía repetidamente_

_-Vamos cariño cálmate y explícame que ocurre- trate de calmarla_

_-Tienes que ayudarme- me suplico_

_-Si no me dices que ocurre no podre- ya me estaba asustando_

_-Van a matar a Edward. Todo por mi culpa, yo no quería que esto pasaranopenseque escapándomeelterminariaherido- lo dijo tan rápido que pensé que no le entendería- ¡tienes que ayudarme! Lo están golpeando- me tomo las manos._

_-Dime ¿dónde está?- me señalo la dirección. Saque de mi bolsillo el celular y se lo entregue- Llama a la policía y corre en esa dirección. Te vas a topar con una librería, entra y dile al señor lo que pasa. Luego te iré a buscar._

_-¡No! ¡no vayas!- me sujeto todo lo que pudo con sus pequeñas manos_

_-Se cuidarme sola, ahora haz lo que te dije, ¡corre!- vi como salía de su estado_

_ ¡Estás loca verdad! Me decía mi conciencia. Pero es que ver esos ojitos azules tan asustados, tan parecidos a los de mi Jane. Además sabía cuidar de mí. Me encamine lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar que me señaló la niña. Y entonces escuche unas voces, seguí caminando hasta que me tope con la escena que espanto a la pequeña. Dos hombres altos de tez morena sujetaban a uno muy maltratado de cabello cobrizo y tez blanca. Otro de cabello amarillo le propinaba golpes en el abdomen. El cuarto de cabello oscuro y fornido se hallaba recostado a la pared observando lo que pasaba, tan ensimismados estaban que no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que estaba cerca._

_-¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí?- dijo el fornido de cabello oscuro. Los otros detuvieron sus acciones para verme._

_-Será mejor que os vayáis ya, he llamado a la policía- dije en un tono no muy alto, manteniéndome serena- ¿que no me escuchas?, ¡suelten a Edward!- el aludido alzo su cabeza, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que era realmente guapo y sus ojos de un verde hermoso. Vi como movió sus labios para decir palabras que nunca llegaron a mis oídos pero que entendí perfectamente "Corre"_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que la que no debería estar aquí en este momento eres tú preciosa. No te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir mucho- su mirada lasciva hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna dorsal. Edward forcejeo con sus captores._

_-¡Déjenla!, no la toquen, ¡corre!- dijo mientras luchaba fuertemente por soltarse._

_ Todo fue rápido, mientras el fulo le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Edward que provoco que este se doblara más de lo normal. El fornido se abalanzo contra mí. Regla número uno: no subestimes a tu contrincante. Regla número dos: el factor sorpresa es determinante. Ni siquiera se lo esperaba, bloque su ataque y sostuve su brazo derecho, el cual rote hasta que quedo en su espalda en una posición un tanto dolorosa. Hice más presión. _

_-¡Dije que se fueran! – usando como escudo al fornido, sabía que a pesar de ser bastante diestra en las artes de defensa personal, no estaba en una posición ventajosa. A bajo en números y en tamaño, el más chico de los cuatro a penas si media el metro ochenta y yo apenas un metro sesenta y ocho._

_-Vaya que nos salió fierecilla la nena- dijo uno de los morenos. Edward esta en el suelo en posición fetal. Vi como el otro moreno sacaba algo de su bolsillo, una navaja. Solo esperaba que la policía no demorara tanto- no te hagas la difícil, se que también lo deseas- siguió el maldito, mi estomago se revolvió con el solo hecho de imaginarlo._

_-Vamos nena, no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo el fulo. Me estaban haciendo la encerrona._

_-Un paso más y le disloco el hombro- amenace. Pero creyeron que estaba de guasa._

_ Se abalanzaron contra mí y no me quedo de otra que hacer lo que había dicho. Le disloque el hombro al fornido. Pero no tuve tiempo de librarme del amarre de uno de los morenos, el otro se movió como felino al acecho, espere que se acercara lo suficiente y le propine una patada. Golpe a mi captor en la nariz con la cabeza. Seguro más tarde me dolería fuertemente la cabeza. Entonces el fulo se me vino encima, esquive por poco el filo de la navaja y le propine un codazo en el abdomen. Tome el cuchillo como arma y fue entonces que escuche al oficial de policía._

_-¡Baje el arma!- solo esto me faltaba._

_ Estaba moviendo mi pie derecho repetitivamente, mientras miraba a Edward y a su hermana abrazados en uno de los sillones de la estación de policía. Si su hermana, Bree. A él medio que lo habían curado y luego de aclarado el asunto de que yo no era la atacante, nos habían hecho venir para dar declaraciones. En menudo lio me había metido, Eleazar no va a dejar que le explique cómo ocurrieron las cosas antes de que me descuartice. Desvié la mirada de la tierna escena, me traía muchos recuerdos. Entonces le escuche hablar._

_-Podrías, por favor, dejar de hacer eso. Me tiene de los nervios- dijo Edward, vi como Bree se giraba a verme, había mantenido su cara escondía en el pecho del susodicho._

_-¿Qué? Ahora estas de los nervios- dije, al parecer luego del ataque de compasión y adrenalina había vuelto a ser la odiosa. No estaba de humor me quería ir ya._

_ Se mantuvo callado durante un rato más. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un muy alterado Eleazar y Carmen venía detrás de él como intentando calmarlo. Conté mentalmente hasta cinco cuando empezaron los gritos._

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte por horas? ¡Y luego resulta que estas en la delegación! ¡Por una pelea callejera! ¡Estoy cansado de tus malcriadeces, de tu irrespeto hacia todo el mundo! ¡pero esto se acabó! - iba a seguir despotricando hasta que Edward lo detuvo_

_-¿Tío?- Eleazar se giro sobre los talones para observar a su sobrino. Lo único que me faltaba para completar el cuadro._

_-¡Edward!- dijo con asombro. Carmen ya estaba al lado de Bree dándole un abrazo maternal- ¡En serio! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Mira que pelearte con Edward! Mañana mismo te envió a Londres a un internado para señoritas allí te enseñaran lo que son los modales ya que al parecer nunca te los enseñaron- dijo con voz áspera y una mirada llena de rabia. Mi ira aumento a niveles insospechados pero justo cuando iba a responderle con todo el veneno que podía un oficial interrumpió la discusión familiar nótese el sarcasmo_

_-¿Señor Dwyer?- dijo el oficial Green_

_-Disculpe señor oficial, no fue mi intención. Dígame de cuanto es la fianza- Contesto Eleazar, yo estaba que explotaba_

_-Creo que no fue bien informado, la Srta Isabella no fue la que causó el problema._

_-¿A no?- pregunto Carmen. Eleazar estaba como una estatua._

_-No, fue ella quien me salvo- dijo Edward- estaba buscando a Bree y unos tipos me atacaron. Bree logro escapar. Me golpearon fuertemente y si no hubiese sido por Isabella quizás yo no estaría aquí._

_-Si señor Eleazar, su hija es muy valiente. Déjeme felicitarlo por… no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando yo abrí mi boca._

_-¡no soy su hija! – tenía las manos empuñadas y temblaba de la rabia- Y sabes algo- dije acercándome hasta quedar frente a Eleazar- jamás serás un buen padre- vi como lo hirió profundamente mi comentario, pero es que él había ofendido a mi padre y eso no se hace._

_-Isabella será mejor que te calmes- pusieron una mano en mi hombro, era Carmen._

_-¿Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso?- le devolví en respuesta_

_-Isabella no es forma de dirigirte hacia ellos- Salió en defensa Edward- son tus… _

_-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- amenace- si no le hago caso a ellos porque te escucharía a ti, mírate eres toda una damisela en apuros- su cara se torno de un rojo brillante._

_-Será mejor que nos calmemos todos por favor- habló por fin el Oficial Green. Yo no iba a contradecirle, tenía un gran respeto por los oficiales._

_-Señor oficial, si ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí me puedo retirar- titubeo, miró en dirección de Eleazar y asintió._

_ Camine sin mirar atrás, atravesé las puertas, y decidí no pensar en el rostro de ninguno de los que se habían quedado en la delegación. Marcus estaba esperando afuera del coche. Me miró y corrió a abrir la puerta. Entre y busque en mi chaqueta el ipad, no estaba. Maldije por lo bajo. Mi celular y mi ipad perdidos. Ni siquiera recuerdo en donde quedo mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas. Decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar._

Ese día no volvimos a hablar, el viaje de vuelta a Forks fue incomodo. Por suerte Edward y Bree no vinieron con nosotros, no hubiese soportado las miradas de ninguno de los dos. Sé que fui dura con Edward, pero es que cuando me enojo las palabras que salen por mi boca no son procesadas previamente por mi cerebro. No cene y me mantuve encerrada casi todo el domingo. Heidi me llevo el desayuno y el almuerzo a la habitación. Para la cena subió a informarme que los señores querían hablar conmigo. Me imagine que sería para hablarme de mi traslado al internado en Londres. No fue así, dijeron que nos quedaríamos indefinidamente en Forks, que mi comportamiento debía mejorar y que de lo contrario tomarían medidas al respecto. Yo solo escuche, no opine. Para cuando termine la cena pedí permiso para retirarme. Antes de salir del comedor Eleazar me dijo que mis cosas ya habían sido devueltas y que Heidi ya las había subido. Me marche y justo como dijo: el celular, el ipad y el libro estaban sobre mi cama. Heidi estaba terminando de arreglar la ropa. Salió y me quede sola. Tome mi libro y me dispuse a leer, fue cuando encontré un papelito dentro. Lo abrí y la letra era pulcra.

_** Esto se **__**te quedo ayer en la estación de policía, pensé que lo extrañarías. Gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi hermana, nunca lo olvidare. Disculpa si te me entrometí en la discusión, no era mi intención molestarte, pero comprende que son mi familia. **_

_** Atte. Edward Cullen.**_

Y es así como no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza. Me pidió disculpas cuando yo fui quien le insulto_**. **_Sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de acercarme mucho a ellos, refiriéndome a él y a su hermana, hacen que sea vulnerable. Y cuando se es vulnerable terminan hiriéndote. Volví a mirar el reloj las 6:30. Me levante para arreglarme, hoy sería un día muy largo.

...

No sean tan malas conmigo es mi primera historia. Déjenme reviews para saber que tal me fue. Besos


	2. Ángel

EPOV

El Instituto.

Mi peor pesadilla ¿por qué? Porque no soporto que me acechen durante todo el día. Primero esta Lauren y su sequito de zor… amigas porristas que no hacían otra cosa que abalanzárseme encima con cualquier pretexto, como si algún día les fuera a pedir que se casaran conmigo. Les resulto atractivo a la mayoría de las féminas, mido uno ochenta, cabello cobrizo indomable y ojos verdes. A veces desearía ser un chico menos agraciado, debido a que mi aparente atractivo solo me ha causado problemas. Eso nos lleva al siguiente grupo de acechadores, James, el mariscal del insti y su equipo de tarados. No han hecho otra cosa que estar atentos de algún descuido mío que termine con una visita al baño o contra los casilleros. Todo porque Victoria, Vicky, una pelirroja despampanante del grupo de las porristas le ha dejado botado desde que me mude a Forks, con la esperanza de que algún día le dé una oportunidad.

Lo único que me hace presentarme todos los días es el grupo de baile. Se imaginaran la cantidad de chicas que se inscribieron luego de que se enteraron que entre en el grupo. Fue un total caos. Alice no paraba de hacer audiciones que solo la dejaban con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para al final terminar rechazando a todas por falta de talento.

– ¡Edward! – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Alice en mí oído. Hablando del diablo y el que se aparece.

– ¡Alice!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso– le reclamé. Escuche como Vanessa se reía a mi costa. La miro feo y puso una carita de ángel.

– No me dejaste otra opción, así que no te quejes-– para solo medir uno cincuenta y cinco y parecer un pequeño duende, tener a Alice molesta es un problema, uno muy grande.

– De acuerdo, ¿Qué me decías? – pregunte mientras avanzábamos a nuestra primera clase, Historia con el Sr. Jefferson. Una sola palabra para explicarlo: ABURRIDO.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que se muda vuestra prima? – pregunto mientras enrollaba su brazo al mío.

– Primero, no es nuestra prima, según lo que nos dijo papá, Eleazar y Carmen adoptaron a una muchacha que es familia lejana o algo así. Y se mudan para ver si pueden corregir un poco su ¿Cómo fue que dijo papá? – me gire para preguntarle a Vanessa.

– "Actitud para con el mundo" parece que la chica les ha dado muchos problemas a mis tíos– dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

– Yo solo espero que no nos traiga problemas- acote

– Eso significa que debemos hacerle un espacio en nuestro grupo– dijo Alice

– Correcto, parece que California no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de clase. Y Carmen piensa que en un ambiente un poco más familiar puede adaptarse– Vanessa habló mientras doblábamos el pasillo.

– Hablan como si fuera un animalito al cual lo dejan libre después del cautiverio. Y cuando dices que no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Alice

– Fue suspendida un par de veces en su antiguo instituto a causa de diferencias con sus compañero – yo me reí de la cara que puso Alice.

– Bueno no nos hagamos ideas equivocadas aún, esperemos a ver qué pasa el lunes– dijo Alice de manera más entusiasta.

– Si, solo nos queda esperar que no sea tan malo como pinta- dije.

Sentí como Alice se tensaba al lado mío, busque la dirección y me tope con la escena que había provocado su cambio de actitud. Jasper Whitlock siendo acorralado por María, Netty y Lucy. Mi prima estaba coladita por Jasper, y mi amigo ni por enterado.

– Si haces más presión partirás el hueso – le dije a modo de burla

– No seas exagerado– y me propino una colleja

– ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me maltratas? – dije con falsa indignación

– Será mejor que entren– habló Vanessa– yo me encargo– le dijo mi hermana a Alice

– Gracias– contesto la pequeña duende

Siempre era lo mismo, Alice se moría de celos cada vez que una chica se le acercaba a mi amigo, y Vanessa corría a apartarlas. Según ellas para que Jasper no se diera cuenta del interés que tenía Alice, cosa que hasta ahora ha funcionado. La verdad que cualquiera que conoce a Alice lo suficiente no creería lo insegura que es con respecto a sus sentimientos para con Jazz, según ella el no está interesado de esa forma en ella y prefiere tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo cerca. El amor ¿Quién lo entiende? Yo de seguro no, será quizás porque nunca he estado enamorado. No demoraron mucho y entraron al aula. Como siempre Vanessa se sentaba con Alice y yo con Jasper.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin nada memorable. Y yo solo quería que fuera la hora de salida para irme al gimnasio a practicar algo con el grupo. Biología era la única clase en la que no compartía con ninguno de mis amigos, afortunadamente la cantidad de estudiantes daba número impar y yo no compartía el pupitre con nadie. Debo admitir que me asuste mucho ante la insistencia de Lauren por sentarse conmigo, gracias a Dios el profesor Banner evitó que ocurriera.

Cuando entre al gimnasio ya se encontraba el resto, Alice y Vanessa estaban en una esquina calentando, Ángela Y Rossalie estaban practicando un nuevo paso, Emmett y Jacob estaban haciendo pulso en el aire, Jasper y Ben apostaban para ver quien ganaba la batalla de pulso.

– ¡Hola chicos! – dije para que vieran que ya había llegado.

– Hoy te has tardado más – dijo Rosalie en tono de reproche. Ella siempre quería empezar temprano la práctica.

– Tuve que tomar un camino diferente a los usuales– dije torciendo el gesto al recordar cómo me tuve que escabullir de Victoria

– No me digas, el sequito de zorras- dijo en son de burla Emmett

– No me lo recuerdes, que tal si empezamos

Del grupo, yo era el único que no contaba con pareja. Pero me daba igual. El grupo fue creado por mis primos, Alice y Emmett, en un inicio contaban con Ángela, Ben, Rose y Jacob. Luego que nos mudáramos a Forks, Vanessa y yo nos integramos. El último en formar parte del grupo fue Jasper que se mudo hace unos seis meses. El entrenador Clapp se encargaba de vigilarnos de vez en cuando con el fin de que lo único que hiciéramos fuese bailar.

Conducía mi volvo por las calles de Port Angeles, el paseo marítimo tenía absorta a Bree. Bree es mi otra hermana, tiene once años. A diferencia de Vanessa y yo, que somos mellos, Bree tiene el cabello oscuro de la abuela Elizabeth y los ojos azules de papá. Vanessa había salido con Jacob al cine, mamá y papá estaban arreglando una bienvenida para la nueva integrante de la familia, claro con ayuda de Alice. Yo en cambio me había quedado al cuidado de Bree, tenía que ir por unas cosas necesarias para la fiesta y por un libro que el Sr. Mason pidió para su clase y que aún no había conseguido. Me demoré más de lo previsto debido a un retraso con el pedido de mamá, Bree ya se estaba impacientando.

– Ed, todavía demora– pregunto

– Solo un momento más– le conteste mientras hablaba con el dependiente

– Estoy aburrida

– Un minuto más cariño e iremos por un helado- propuse

– ¡Yo me quiero ir ya!- a veces era un poco difícil tratar con esta pequeña, digamos que estaba muy mimada y tendía a enojarse cuando no conseguía lo que pedía.

– ¡Te esperas!- grite, a veces suelo exaltarme

Seguí hablando con el dependiente y no me percate de que Bree se me perdió de vista. Me volví loco buscándola y no la veía por ningún lado. Me fui alejando de los establecimientos, entonces decidí que mejor la buscaba caminando. Aparque el coche y seguí sin rumbo hasta que la encontré en un calle poco frecuentada por la gente. Estaba sentada en el suelo echa un ovillo.

– Pequeña, casi me matas de un susto– le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Levanto la mirada y sus ojitos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

– Oh, Ed, lo siento pensé que ya no me encontrarías. Me perdí y no supe como regresar – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

– Ya tranquila, vámonos a casa– conteste, mientras la levantaba. Fue cuando me di cuenta que unos hombres se nos acercaban.

– Creó que no deberían estar aquí– dijo uno de los hombres, era de tez morena como de uno ochenta

– No se preocupe señor ya nos vamos- Bree se apretó fuerte contra mí.

– Me parece que ya es un poco tarde para eso– contesto otro, era de más o menos uno noventa, rubio y en su cara se notaba que no era una persona muy agradable.

– Tiene ropa fina, apuesto a que tiene un bonito coche– dijo el otro moreno.

– ¿Qué hacemos con la niña? – menciono uno fornido. Yo me tense e hice que Bree se bajara de mí y me paré enfrente de ella, a modo de escudo.

– Ya veremos– dijo el rubio. Nada más alcance a gritarle a Bree que corriera cuando ya estaba atrapado por los dos morenos. El rubio me golpeó fuerte en el estomago. Vi como el fornido de cabello oscuro iba en busca de mi hermana.

– A dónde vas Nick- pregunto alguien.

– A buscar a la pequeña, no queremos que nos delate- contesto el aludido. Entonces la ira se apodero de mí y como pude me libere. Golpee a diestra y siniestra, me volvieron a sujetar, y recibí más golpes. Ahora eran dos los que me masacraban.

– Bueno, creo que puede esperar un momento, no llegara muy lejos – dijo Nick – Carter saca todo lo que tenga– Me quito la cartera, el reloj, las llaves del coche y el celular. Nick recibió todas mis cosas y las guardó en su bolsillo. Se recostó contra la pared y le hizo señas con la cabeza a Carter para que terminara con lo que había empezado. Me volvió a golpear el abdomen. En mi cabeza no paraba de rogarle a Dios para que a Bree no le hicieran nada. Fue entonces cuando escuche de nuevo la voz de Nick

– ¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? – dijo, Carter dejo de golpearme. Solo esperaba que no fuera Bree.

– Será mejor que os vayáis ya, he llamado a la policía– escuche una voz que no reconocí, pero sin una pisca de temor– ¿que no me escuchas?, ¡suelten a Edward! – levante mi cabeza y fue entonces que me tope con la mirada de un ángel. Una chica realmente hermosa, vestía toda de negro, y sus ojos eran de un chocolate fundido. No la conocía ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Mi cerebro proceso rápidamente lo que pasaría si ella no salía pronto de aquí. Moví mis labios para decir palabras que nunca llegaron a sus oídos pero que entendió perfectamente "Corre" No me hizo caso y siguió allí, su mirada no expresaba miedo, terror, no expresaba nada.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que la que no debería estar aquí en este momento eres tú preciosa. No te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir mucho– Vi como se estremeció. Y por sus ojos pasó el desprecio y el asco. Forceje con mis captores.

– ¡Déjenla!, no la toquen, ¡corre! – dije mientras luchaba fuertemente por soltarme. Carter me golpeo justo en el hígado. Los otros dos me soltaron y yo me doble a causa del dolor.

– ¡Dije que se fueran! –volví a escuchar la voz de mi ángel. ¿Por qué a pesar de correr peligro no se había marchado ya? Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder protegerla.

– Vaya que nos salió fierecilla la nena- escuche, al parecer ella se estaba defendiendo– no te hagas la difícil, se que también lo deseas– siguió el muy maldito, mi estomago se revolvió con el solo hecho de imaginarle a él causándole daño. Trate de levantarme pero el dolor era fuerte

– Vamos nena, no nos queda mucho tiempo– reconocí la voz de Carter

– Un paso más y le disloco el hombro- amenazó ella. Solo esperaba que ellos se marcharan.

Escuche como empezó el forcejeo. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantarme. Y entonces vi como Nick estaba en el suelo maldiciendo por el dolor, uno de los morenos tenía la nariz rota, Carter y el otro moreno se encontraban un poco encorvados. Mi ángel tenía una navaja en la mano

– ¡Baje el arma!- escuche al oficial

Vi en su rostro la expresión de disgusto. El oficial se acercaba con el arma en alto. Mientras otro se dirigía hacia a mí.

– Ella solo se defendió, ellos son los atacantes- señale al oficial que me estaba atendiendo. El me miró de forma evaluativa.

Por suerte se aclaró el asunto. Al parecer mi hermanita se topo con mi ángel a mitad de su huida y esta le había dado su celular para que llamase a la policía. Mientras se encaminaba a salvarme. Fuimos llevados a la delegación para dar nuestra declaración. No la vi hasta que estábamos esperando a nuestros padres.

Estaba en una silla en frente de nosotros moviendo su pie derecho repetitivamente. Bree y yo estábamos en un sillón, ella estaba escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Isabella, así se llamaba mi ángel, me miraba de una manera extraña. Sé que en ese momento no tenía muy buena pinta medio que me habían curado. Desvió la mirada. Entonces le hable.

– Podrías, por favor, dejar de hacer eso. Me tiene de los nervios- dije, sentí como Bree salía de su escondite. No era verdad, solo quería escuchar su voz.

– ¿Qué? Ahora estas de los nervios- me contestó en un tono mordaz. Fruncí el ceño.

Me mantuve callado durante un rato más. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un muy alterado ¿Eleazar? Tía Carmen venía detrás de él como intentando calmarlo. Qué hacían mis tíos aquí. Entonces Eleazar se fijó en Isabella y comenzó a gritar

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte por horas? ¡Y luego resulta que estas en la delegación! ¡Por una pelea callejera! ¡Estoy cansado de tus malcriadeces, de tu irrespeto hacia todo el mundo! ¡Pero esto se acabó! - iba a seguir despotricando hasta que lo detuve

– ¿Tío?- Eleazar se giro sobre los talones para observarme. Entonces comprendí algo, Isabella era mi nueva prima.

– ¡Edward!- dijo con asombro. Carmen ya estaba al lado de Bree dándole un abrazo maternal – ¡En serio! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Mira que pelearte con Edward! Mañana mismo te envió a Londres a un internado para señoritas allí te enseñaran lo que son los modales ya que al parecer nunca te los enseñaron- dijo con voz áspera y una mirada llena de rabia. Vi como la mirada de Isabella se llenaba de odio. Iba a interrumpir cuando el oficial Green se me adelanto.

–¿Señor Dwyer?- dijo el oficial Green

– Disculpe señor oficial, no fue mi intención. Dígame de cuanto es la fianza- Contesto Eleazar, Isabella estaba que explotaba.

– Creo que no fue bien informado, la Srta Isabella no fue la que causó el problema.

– ¿A no?- pregunto Carmen. Eleazar estaba como una estatua.

– No, fue ella quien me salvo- dije - estaba buscando a Bree y unos tipos me atacaron. Bree logro escapar. Me golpearon fuertemente y si no hubiese sido por Isabella quizás yo no estaría aquí.

– Si señor Eleazar, su hija es muy valiente. Déjeme felicitarlo por… no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Isabella gritó

– ¡No soy su hija! – Tenía las manos empuñadas y temblaba de la rabia- Y sabes algo- dijo acercándome hasta quedar frente a Eleazar- jamás serás un buen padre- su voz destilaba veneno, la expresión de Eleazar era de puro dolor.

– Isabella, será mejor que te calmes- Carmen se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso- le devolvió en respuesta

– Isabella, no es forma de dirigirte hacia ellos- dije, me dolió la expresión de mi tía- son tus… iba a decir tutores en vista de que no los aceptaba como padres pero ella comprendió lo segundo.

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo – amenazó mientras se acercaba con paso felino– si no le hago caso a ellos porque te escucharía a ti, mírate eres toda una damisela en apuros- mi cara se torno de un rojo brillante_._ Me había dado un golpe bajo.

– Será mejor que nos calmemos todos por favor- habló por fin el Oficial Green. Pensé que Isabella no le tomaría en cuenta pero se calmo

– Señor oficial, si ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí me puedo retirar- hablo más serena, ¿era bipolar? El oficial Green titubeo, miró en dirección de Eleazar y asintió. Camino sin mirar atrás, atravesó las puertas y todo se sumió en un silencio incomodo. Carmen me pregunto cómo me encontraba y yo le dije que bastante bien. Sé que se estaba controlando para no llorar.

– ¿ella siempre es así? – pregunte

–Hoy ha sido peor–contestó. Eleazar se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

–Fue mi culpa, no debí…– dijo Eleazar– fue la mención de su padre lo que hizo que se alterara. Pero en el fondo es una buena chica, solo que no lo demuestra – trató de justificarla. La verdad no conocía a fondo la situación de ellos, y admito que no preste mucha atención cuando mis padres me lo explicaron.

–Esme y Carlisle saben que están aquí- pregunto tía Carmen.

–Sí, ya no deben tardar. No se preocupen pueden marcharse, nada malo nos pasara en una estación de policía– trate de sonreír.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, dile a Esme que después le llamo– dijo Carmen

Se marcharon y al poco rato llegaron mis padres. Me rellenaron de preguntas, Bree se culpo de todo y yo la defendí, ella era mi responsabilidad. Cuando estaba por marcharme vi una bolsa en la silla donde se sentó Isabella. La recogí y nos fuimos a casa. Un par de moretones y un labio roto fue el saldo de mi altercado de ayer, me reí frente al espejo al recordar que Isabella había salido airosa de la pelea con los asaltantes. Después que llegamos a casa, mi padre me curo y me contó con lujos de detalles lo que conocía de Isabella o Bella como al parecer le agradaba más. Por eso me decidí en mandarle un mensaje que solo le llegara a ella. Tome su ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas y metí el papel en el que había escrito unas líneas, lo devolví con sus demás objetos. Baje las escaleras, me subí al coche y me dirigí hacia la casa de mis tíos. Al igual que nuestra casa, se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Era más o menos del mismo diseño que la nuestra. Deje las cosas con Heidi y me marche. Solo deseaba que fuera lunes para verla de nuevo. Había algo en Bella que me desconcertaba y en solo unas pocas horas había logrado lo que muchas en el instituto no había conseguido: captar mi atención.


	3. Encuentros

**Los personajes son de la adorada Meyer. La historia es todita mía. A petición de monipasst (xoxo) aquí les va el tercer capítulo. Plis dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

BPOV

Estaba frente al closet y aún no sabía que ponerme. La verdad nunca me demoro buscando ropa, siempre tomo lo primero a mano ¿qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Tome un jersey manga larga cuello en v color gris, unos vaqueros y unas botas del mismo color del jersey con un tacón de dos pulgadas. Me apresure a ponérmelos. Me hice mi clásica coleta alta, me coloque el collar que me regaló mamá cuando cumplí los seis (ver en mi perfil) y me pase el delineador negro. Tome mi mochila y baje a toda prisa. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo a desayunar, Heidi ya me había venido a decir que Marcus esperaba en el coche. Si, es lo que están pensando, tengo chofer para ir al insti. No es por hacer alarde del dinero ni nada por el estilo, es por el simple hecho de no tener licencia. Después del accidente me aterraba ponerme al volante, a pesar de saber conducir, había practicado para cuando cumpliese los dieciséis sacar mi licencia. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa Heidi me detuvo.

–Creo que necesitará esto Srta– me tendió una chaqueta y una bolsita de papel en lo que asumí había colocado algo para que desayunara.

– Gracias– conteste tomando lo que Heidi me tendía.

Me subí al BMW pero en lugar de hacerme atrás como siempre, me senté en el puesto del copiloto. No quería que se dieran cuenta que tenía chofer. Me coloque el cinturón y abrí la bolsa que me había tendido Heidi. Un emparedado. Fue cuando me percate que aún no salíamos de casa, me giré a ver a Marcus, su rostro mostraba asombro.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

–Pensé que se sentaría atrás Srta…

– ¡Bella! Por favor solo Bella, eso de Srta. Isabella por aquí y por allá me tiene harta. Y no pretenderás que me cambie de puesto así que vámonos que se nos hace tarde– Marcus solo asintió y arranco el coche. Si, lo sé, soy una grosera que no dice los Buenos días y qué.

El instituto Forks, no parecía instituto. Carecía de todas esas estructuras que yo había conocido en mis antiguos centros de enseñanza. Sin alambradas ni detectores. Hecho de ladrillos color granate daba la impresión de ser una casa de intercambio de época y cubierto de árboles por todos lados. Tenía el estomago hecho un nudo, Marcus aparco el coche para dejarme salir.

–Suerte en su primer día de clases– me dijo

–Gracias– me baje del auto. La verdad hoy estaba demasiado rara para mi gusto, había dicho gracias dos veces en menos de media hora. No me pasó desapercibida la expresión de asombro de Marcus. Tenía que volver a ser yo o estaría frita. Camine con rumbo a la oficina principal para buscar mi horario.

El lugar era pequeño pero lleno de luz, con más plantas en el interior ¿acaso no era suficiente la vegetación propia del lugar? Había un mostrador que dividía el espacio del lugar. Me dirigí a una señora de cabellos rojizos y de gafas de pasta.

–Buenos días, vengo a recoger mi horario– le dije

–Oh, tú debes ser Isabella Dywer– hice una mueca al escuchar mi apellido.

–Si– conteste.

–Aquí está tu horario, un plano del instituto y esta volante que deben firmarla todos los profesores–me percate que el plano estaba marcado con colores. Al parecer la secretaria se había tomado la molestia de marcarme los caminos para que no me perdiera.

–Aún quedan unos minutos antes que inicien la clases, si deseas te lo explico– ofreció

–No se preocupe no me perderé, además no tengo prisa– le sonreí mientras salía de la oficina. Me causó gracia la expresión que puso. Apenas regrese afuera el frío me impacto, decidí ponerme la chaqueta y meter el plano en la mochila, ya no lo necesitaría. Me coloque la capucha y seguí al grupo de jóvenes que caminaban sobre la acera. Según mi horario me tocaba Lengua o Literatura con el Sr. Masón. No fue difícil hallar el edificio 3, encontré el aula fácilmente. Aún no tocaba el timbre pero si me quedaba afuera los demás comenzarían a mirarme. Odiaba que se me quedaran mirando y para evitar visitar la dirección en el primer día de clases decidí entrar. En el escritorio estaba un hombre calvo y alto, asumí que era el profesor Masón. Me baje la capucha y le entregue el volante. Miró un rato el volante hasta que volvió a mirarme, seguro me esperaba. Firmó y me mando a sentarme. Agradecí que no pidiera que me quedara en frente para presentarme a la clase. Hasta ese momento solo me había concentrado en mirar al profesor, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba. No tuve que buscar mucho entre el estudiantado para toparme con un par de ojos verdes. Cullen. Debí imaginármelo. Estaba sentado casi al final de aula con aire despreocupado, llevaba un suéter verde que hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza ¿desde cuándo pensaba que sus ojos eran preciosos? _desde la primera vez que lo viste_ me dijo mi conciencia. A pesar de haber sido bastante maltratado solo tenía el ojo un poco morado y el labio levemente partido. Camine hacia la última banca del aula, justo un puesto por detrás de Edward. Note como una chica, de cabello corto que apuntaba en todas las direcciones y ojos miel, sentada al lado de Edward, me miraba.

– ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunte

–Nada– dijo ella acomodándose en su puesto. Sonó el timbre lo que indicaba que la clase estaba por iniciar. Mientras me quitaba el abrigo el profesor Mason se levantó para cerrar la puerta cuando un chico rubio irrumpió en el aula. Llevaba una cazadora con el logo del insti por lo que asumí debía pertenecer a algún equipo y por eso las ínfulas de galán.

–Sr. Witherdale, a que debemos el honor de su presencia– dijo el Sr Mason.

–Disculpe la demora–dijo el aludido sonriéndose.

–Siéntese– vi como el rubio sondeaba el lugar para obtener un puesto, el único libre estaba justo delante de mí. Me miró y sonrió ladinamente. Seguro ya me tendría en la mira, no es por ser presumida ni nada pero soy bastante agraciada – ya que estamos todos démosle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera la Srta Isabella Dywer– todos en el salón se giraron para verme. Odio ser el centro de atención dentro de un aula. No me moví ni hice ningún gesto por saludar, el profesor capto el mensaje– Bueno chicos hoy van a hacer un ensayo sobre lo que opinan de la obra Romeo y Julieta, no muy largo, solo una página– se volvió a sentar y se sumergió en la corrección de los exámenes que tenía en el pupitre, lo sé porque los vi cuando entré, recuerden que no se me olvida nada.

Saque mi libreta de apuntes y arranque una página. Note como la chica de cabellos en todas las direcciones volteaba para volver a quitar la mirada. El giro fue muy rápido, de seguro más tarde le dolería el cuello. Fue cuando escuche un carraspeo.

–Hola soy James, mariscal del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto ¿y tú eres? – trato de sonar sexy … me dieron arcadas

– ¿Eres sordo?– le pregunte

– ¿Qué? – dijo confundido. Y encima estúpido.

–Ya sé, el futbol americano ha provocado que tu memoria de corto plazo falle. El profesor ya dijo mi nombre, no tengo porque repetírtelo– sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Escuche una risa sofocada que provenía de Edward. La chica del cabello alocado había vuelto a mirar en mi dirección. Volví a enfocarme en mi trabajo. Escuche como James se movía en su puesto para quedar de frente al profesor. Me tomo solo cinco minutos escribir el ensayo, me gire a ver qué hacían mis compañeros. En el salón no había más de treinta alumnos, la mayoría eran chicas. Casi todos con cara de sufrimiento, al parecer les estaba costando mucho escribir el ensayo. Me levante para entregar el trabajo con el fin de fastidiarlos más.

–Profesor– levanto la mirada, observo la hoja que le tendía y la tomo. Me di la vuelta y regrese a mi puesto– Tienen cinco minutos más para entregar el ensayo – Bingo. Se escucharon de inmediato las quejas. Una pelirroja me miro con odio, yo a ella con suficiencia– y luego discutiremos sus puntos de vista– prosiguió el profesor. No les quedo de otra que apurarse en su trabajo.

Me dedique a dibujar en mi libreta para pasar el tiempo, no era buena en eso pero me entretenía. A los dos minutos escuche el movimiento de una silla, era Edward que iba a entregar el ensayo. Cuando venía de regreso me sonrió de lado, yo solo arque una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa se acentuó. Creo que entendió mejor que nadie que la razón por la que entregue el trabajo fue para fastidiarles. Como si me leyera la mente. ¡Qué tonterías pienso! La verdad aún no me decidía en pedirle disculpas por llamarle "damisela en apuros" y él estaba como si fuéramos los mejores amigos ¿De qué me perdí? Luego de que el profesor Masón anunciara que se había acabado el tiempo empezó la discusión del tema. Al parecer mi pataleta en la presentación inicial provocó que el profe me ignorara olímpicamente en el debate. Descubrí que la chica del cabello alocado se llama Alice Brandon. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho la respuesta de Edward, se notaba que además de guapo era inteligente. _Combinación peligrosa _Me dijo mi conciencia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuve totalmente de acuerdo. Por ello había tomado una decisión: no pedirle disculpas a Edward, así lo mantendría a raya. Al fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase. Comencé a recoger mis cosas cuando alguien se paró a mi lado, levante la mirada y era James. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward y Alice se demoraban más de lo debido.

–Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase, no quiero que te pierdas– sentenció e intento tomar mi mochila. ¿Qué se creía?

–Mira lo voy a decir solo una vez y más vale que lo entiendas– dije como si le explicara a un niño de cinco años– ¡Piérdete! – y sin darle chance a replica me marche. Sentí unos pasos detrás, me volteé pensando que era James solo para toparme con el pecho de Edward, levante la mirada ya que era más alto que yo, sus ojos eran aun más verdes de cerca. Me quede embobada por un instante, el estaba expectante– a ti te digo lo mismo– dije con un tono más alto de lo que esperaba, su mirada era inescrutable.

–Creo que me debes una disculpa – estaba de guasa, al parecer no tenía claro mis antecedentes.

–Que yo sepa, por decir la verdad uno no tiene que disculparse– ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión herida, sentí mi corazón encogerse.

Camine lo más rápido a mi siguiente clase en el edificio seis, Historia con Jefferson. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que en una vuelta termine chocando contra alguien.

– ¡Fíjate! – era una rubia de ojos azules como de un metro setenta y cinco, llevaba un jeans azul oscuro y una blusa roja, parecía una supermodelo. ¿Y estaba mojada? Ups, al parecer le derrame algo. Vi como un muchacho de cabello oscuro, bastante alto, parecido a esos jugadores de rugby se nos acercaba– ¡Maldición! Mira lo que hiciste chiquilla estúpida– definitivamente hoy el cielo se estaba confabulando para que terminara en la dirección.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – la desafié. El chico agarro de la cintura a la modelito.

–Disculpa a mi Rose, hoy está un poco temperamental– dijo mientras alejaba lo más posible a la chica. Al parecer temía que me hiciera daño. Si supiera.

–Emmett, suéltame– escuche como pataleaba Rose. Seguí mi camino evitando tropezarme con cualquiera. Sería un completo logro si para el final del día no visitaba la dirección.

Llegue antes que sonara el dichoso timbre, el profesor Jefferson era un poco mayor ¿Por qué la mayoría de los profesores de historia tienden a ser tan viejos? Me firmó la volante y yo corrí a sentarme al final del salón. En una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta estaba Victoria, la pelirroja de la clase de lengua. Se le notaba a legua que era una zorra, solo había que mirar su vestimenta. ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar minifalda con este clima? Y ese escote ni se diga. Otro punto que tenía claro era que no tenía cerebro, debido a su respuesta en el debate sobre Romeo y Julieta.

–Hola, soy Mike Newton. Tú debes ser Isabella– me gire para toparme con otro rubio de ojos azules.

–Sip– conteste. Tome mi ipad y estaba a punto de ponerme los audífonos cuando volvió a hablar.

– ¿Te gusta Forks? – de verdad no entendió la indirecta.

–No– le respondí para no darle opción a platica

–Vas a seguir hablando en monosílabos– siguió preguntando ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos en este insti?

–Si– subí al máximo el volumen y tamborilee mis dedos. No le quedo de otra que devolverse a su sitio, tres puestos por delante del mío. Volví a mirar hacia la puerta y de inmediato me arrepentí. Edward. ¿Qué acaso no podía tener una clase en paz? Traía una chica colgada de su brazo. El cabello y ojos del mismo color de casi la misma estatura ¿serían familia? Me miró y sus ojos todavía mostraban tristeza. Más atrás venía Alice, me recordó mucho a un duendecillo y venía hablando con ¿Jasper? Choque mi cabeza contra el brazo de la silla, esto solo me pasaba a mí. Jasper Whitlock mi mejor amigo en la academia de baile en Jacksonville. Recordar viejos tiempos provocó que se me hiciera un nudo en el estomago. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en un lugar como este? No es que el lugar sea feo, solo que es muy húmedo. Jasper era más bien de climas calurosos. Originario de Texas y con una impresionante afición por la historia, no dudaría ni por un segundo que esta fuese su materia preferida. Seguí chocando mi cabeza contra la madera hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era Mike, de nuevo, aunque no me pasó desapercibido que había llamado la atención de todos en el aula.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto

–Sí, solo aclaraba ideas– al parecer se sorprendió que le dijera más de una palabra. Sentí una mirada fija en mí, más bien creo que eran miradas. Gire mi cabeza en la dirección donde se encontraba Jasper. Le di un asentimiento y volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Sonó el timbre y el profesor comenzó con su perorata. Me quite los audífonos y me dispuse a tomar apuntes, aunque luego ni los viera, solo era para no volverme loca. Calcule el tiempo para mi siguiente clase, cosa que antes de que sonara el timbre yo pudiera salir a toda prisa. En efecto fui la primera en salir. La mañana se paso sin ningún otro inconveniente…no me creerán verdad… en realidad se fue empeorando. Resultó ser que todas las clases que llevo hasta ahora coinciden con las de Edward. En trigonometría el profesor Varner hizo que permaneciera al frente de la clase con el fin de que me presentara, cosa que no logro ya que no pronuncie ni la I de Isabella. Por lo que no le quedo de otra que mandarme a sentar. Resulto ser que la chica que acompañaba a Edward en Historia es su hermana, y su novio Jacob también estaba con nosotros en trigonometría. Era un chico moreno de cabello oscuro, se le notaba a leguas que estaba coladito por la chica. Es más le tiene un apodo: Nessi, por Dios como se le ocurre llamar a su novia como el monstruo del lago Ness. Al fin era la hora del receso, no es que me entusiasmara el hecho de sentarme rodeada de una muchedumbre, pero la verdad era que no haber desayunado bien me estaba pasando la factura. La cafetería del instituto no era nada del otro mundo, todo pintado de blanco, unas mesas y sus respectivas sillas. Me hice en la fila, esperando que nadie se atreviera a entablar conversación conmigo. Luego de comprar un trozo de pizza y una coca cola me enfrente al dilema de donde sentarme. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto una que se encontraba cerca del basurero. Ni modo. Me dirigí con paso firme a mi destino, en último momento preferí comer fuera. Aunque hacía un frío espantoso era mucho mejor que aguantar la pestilencia del basurero.

Biología

Siempre fue mi materia preferida…hasta ahora ¿Por qué? Todo gracias a mi compañero de pupitre. No me hagan decirlo… si Edward. No era suficiente tener que soportarlo durante casi todo el día para ahora tenerlo de compañero de pupitre por lo que quedaba del año escolar. Llegue al salón con mucha anticipación, aún así el profesor Banner ya estaba allí. Firmó mi volante y me mando justo al centro del aula, me explicó que el resto de los puestos estaban ocupados y que era el único libre. Cuando vi que era Edward mi compañero de pupitre les juro que entre en estado catatónico. No le preste la mínima atención a la clase, ni siquiera recuerdo el tema. De acuerdo exagero, si se dé que iba. Justo antes de que se acabase una parte de mi martirio, el profesor nos anunció una tarea en grupo sobre los platelmintos. El característico sonido del timbre hizo que volviera a la vida.

–Juro que si no fuera porque veía tu pecho moverse pensaría que estabas muerta– dijo Edward, yo enarque una ceja, su cara adquirió un color rojo cuando se percató de lo que había dicho.

– ¡Eres un pervertido!– le dije. Ángela Weber, una chica de cabello oscuro que se le notaba lo buena gente miró a Edward con asombro. Tome mis cosas con el fin de irme a mi última clase: Educación Física. Note que alguien se acercaba a mis espaldas y no tuve que voltearme para saber que se trataba de él.

–Yo lo siento, no es lo que tú piensas, yo…– se veía tan mono cuando se ponía nervioso…me golpee mentalmente… tendía a pasarse la mano repetidamente por el cabello.

–Sí, ya déjalo–respiré profundo– puedo hacerte una pregunta

–Dispara–dijo ya más calmado, aún estaba un poco ruborizado

– ¿Tenemos todas las clases juntos? Y no me refiero sólo a las de hoy– hizo una mueca y asintió–Juro que los voy a matar–hable por lo bajo

–Isabella ¿cómo haremos el trabajo de biología? –me pregunto con una mirada inquisidora.

–No te preocupes yo la haré, pondré tu nombre junto al mío y no está a discusión.

–Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido– dijo después de un minuto

–No te acostumbres, Cullen, no te acostumbres– le dije mientras entrabamos al gimnasio.

Por suerte el entrenador Clapp no me obligó a cambiarme, alegue que no traía el uniforme y el no insistió. La clase fue bastante entretenida, a Edward le quedaba bastante bien el uniforme. Me percaté de la actitud de James para con él. Al parecer a James le encantaba fastidiarle la vida. Pero Emmett McCarthy, el novio de la modelito, era como un tipo de guardaespaldas para él. Ahora entiendo porque no se pudo defender bien contra los tipos de Port Ángeles. Alice se veía tan graciosa jugando voleibol. Ella tan pequeña y el resto altas, eso no le quitaba que fuera buena. Jessica Stantey la capitana del equipo de volibol hacia alarde de sus habilidades a los chicos. Victoria y Lauren Mallory preferían estar en una esquina para evitar terminar maltratadas, el resto participaba activamente. Antes de que acabara la clase me marche a la oficina principal para entregar la volante.

–Sra. Cope– que así se llamaba la pelirroja que me atendió en la mañana

–Dime cariño- le devolví la volante

–Le puedo hacer una pregunta – ella asintió después de revisar la volante– Hay algún grupo de karate o baile al que pueda inscribirme

–De karate no, de baile hay uno. Háblate con el Profesor Clapp– me dijo.

No me quedo de otra que volver al gimnasio, estaba vacío. Entre a su despacho y él me dijo que hablara con la encargada del grupo, al parecer practicaban en el gimnasio después de clases. Su teléfono sonó por lo que salí a ver si me topaba con alguien. De verdad ya ni me debería asombrar. Justo en el centro del gimnasio se encontraban: Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Vanessa, Ben y Ángela practicando una coreografía con la canción Look at me now de Chris Brow de fondo (___http: -/ -www.-youtube. -com/watch?v=7DyAXd4QA5s_ sin espacios ni guiones). Yo me quede observando, hasta que Rose me notó.

–Miren tenemos público, cierra la boca que mojas el piso con tus babas– dijo Rose. Eran buenos pero no lo admitiría en voz alta y por ello preferí jugar con la paciencia de la modelito.

–En realidad he visto mejores– repliqué

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Tenía intenciones de abalanzárseme encima pero Emmett se adelantó– suéltame que la voy a matar, es mi coreografía.

–En serio, pues una niña de diez años lo haría mucho mejor que tú–la piqué.

–Isabella será mejor que te vayas– dijo Edward

– ¿O qué? La modelito me pegara– Rose luchaba fervientemente por soltarse del abrazo de oso que le tenía Emmett– sostenla fuerte no queremos que se le rompa una uña. ¿O me sacarás tú, Edward?

–Yo te sacaré a rastras si es necesario–dijo Jacob viendo que Edward no hacía ni decía nada.

–Vaya, ¿quién más se le une? – pregunte con tono burlón.

–Chicos es mejor no buscarse problemas– dijo Ángela en tono conciliador– Isabella será mejor que te marches, por favor– medio que suplicó. No me hice de rogar a su amable petición.

Me gire sobre los talones para irme fuera, solo quería fastidiarles no agarrarme a puños con nadie. Pero entonces Rose tuvo la brillante idea de hacer un comentario que me sacó de las casillas.

–Sí, vete, nadie te quiere aquí, sólo traes problemas huerfanita– fue el colmo. Ella había empezado pero yo lo iba a terminar.

Solté mi morral y deshice mis pasos, hecha una furia. Le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Edward previó mi reacción y se interpuso en mi camino, Jasper y Jacob lo imitaron.

–Apártense– dije amenazante–el problema no es con ustedes– no me hicieron caso– ¡DIJE QUE SE MUEVAN!

–Bella, por favor– dijo Jasper–por favor márchate– vi como miraba sobre mi hombro. Me imagine que con tal escándalo el profesor Clapp vendría a asegurarse de lo que ocurría.

–Solo por esta vez te salvas rubiecita–dije más bajo con el fin de que Clapp no me escuchara– y mi nombre es Isabella, que no se te olvide Jasper– anuncié a mi antiguo amigo.

Me encamine a recoger mi mochila cuando el profesor Clapp estaba a pocos metros.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada– dije fríamente

–Ya habló con la Srta Brandon, ¿cómo le fue? –pregunto

–No me uno a la mediocridad–fue mi respuesta con el fin de que ellos también escucharan. Y me fui de allí antes que me diera por llorar. Porque sabía que lo que Rose había dicho era verdad, solo era una huérfana problemática a la que nadie quería de verdad.

* * *

**Flores o tomates?**

**¿Cómo se las cobrara Bella? denme ideas de lo que desean que Bella le haga a Rose**


	4. Deudas

**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer. La historia es propia y para quienes querían saber la razón por la que Jasper no defendió en su momento a Bella aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. es más corto que los demás. Espero les guste xoxo**

* * *

Capítulo 4

EPOV

Tenía claro que hoy iba a ser un día difícil. Pero jamás imagine que sería tan desastroso.

Eleazar ya me había informado de su plan en la mañana, yo compartiría todas las clases con Bella para mantenerla vigilada y que no se metiera en problemas. Ella había reaccionado bastante bien al hecho de que compartiéramos todas las clases pensé que armaría todo un alboroto para poder cambiar su horario. Es más al fin había podido hablar con ella más de dos frases seguidas. Y cuando creí que todo había salido bien Rosalie tuvo que hacer su hiriente comentario. No me agrado la manera en que le habló, es más fue Rose quien la provocó primero. Pero tenía que evitar que Bella le arrancara la cabeza y por ello me interpuse en su camino. Cuando en realidad lo único que quería era abrazarla y darle consuelo porque eso era lo que ella necesitaba en realidad. Pero estaba aquí interponiéndome entre ella y su objetivo, dándole a entender que apoyaba a Rose. Pude ver la ira y el dolor reflejado en su mirada ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora nadie los ha podido ver? Por qué Eleazar y Carmen no han comprendido que lo que Bella en realidad necesita es aceptar su pérdida para poder abrirse de nuevo ¿Por qué la juzgan sin tomar en cuenta todas las variables? ¿Le habrán preguntado alguna vez cómo se siente? Y le habrán escuchado atentamente. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Vi como Jasper y Jacob me imitaban.

–Apártense– dije amenazante–el problema no es con ustedes– no nos movimos. Aunque yo si era consciente de que si ella así lo deseaba nos hubiese hecho daño– ¡DIJE QUE SE MUEVAN! – mi corazón se estremeció.

–Bella, por favor– dijo Jasper–por favor márchate– vi como el entrenador Clapp se acercaba para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, ella lo noto también.

–Solo por esta vez te salvas rubiecita–dijo tan bajo con el fin de que Clapp no le escuchara. Luego se dirigió a Jasper– y mi nombre es Isabella, que no se te olvide Jasper– se encamino a recoger su mochila cuando el profesor Clapp estaba a pocos metros de ella

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó

–Nada– contestó fríamente

–Ya habló con la Srta Brandon, ¿cómo le fue? –hablo el entrenador Clapp

–No me uno a la mediocridad–fue su respuesta y lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucháramos. Vi como salía como un vendaval del gimnasio, lo mismo que le tomo al profesor alejarse lo suficiente para que yo voltease.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? Qué te pasa estás loca– le dije en tono severo a Rose

–Es la verdad– dijo ella mientras Emmett la soltaba– tú mismo lo dijiste el viernes en la práctica. Que no la querías aquí, que lo más probable es que traería problemas– es verdad, lo había dicho. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Los demás solo escuchaban.

–Si eso era lo que creía, pero fue antes de que esa huerfanita problemática me salvara la vida– lo había dicho. Después del incidente en Port ángeles les hice prometer a mis papás y hermanas que no comentarían el hecho hasta que yo lo hiciera. ¿Porqué? Me sentía avergonzado de no haber podido defenderme, por ello cuando llegue en la mañana y me preguntaron les dije que se los diría más tarde. Pude ver las caras de asombro de mis amigos. Vanessa se hizo a mi lado– Ella me salvó sin conocerme y no solo a mí sino también a Bree– sentí como mi garganta se seco con el solo el hecho de recordar lo que le hubiera pasado a mi hermanita si Bella no la hubiese ayudado. ¿Qué habría sentido Bella cuando ocurrió el accidente? ¿Se sentiría culpable por no haber podido salvar a su padre o hermanos? o no recordaría nada. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo. No me había puesto a pensar eso hasta ahora.

–Edward y Bree fueron atacados el sábado en Port Ángeles cuando Bree hizo una de sus pataletas. Eran cuatro hombres y…– comenzó a explicar Vanessa. Alice se tapaba la cara con las manos como si quisiera evitar ver algo que está en frente. Ella adora tanto a Bree, es como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

– ¿Cómo te salvo? – preguntó Rose. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, creo que al fin entendía la magnitud de sus palabras.

–Los tipos quisieron… digamos que deshacerse de Bree cuando logró escapar– Ángela y Alice ahogaron un gritito de horror– Gracias a Dios se topó con Bella, cuando esta se había escapado del día de compras con Carmen. Bella le dio el celular y le mando en la dirección correcta. Ella fue por mí y evito que los tipos terminaran conmigo. Es más si ella no supiera defenderse yo no sé que le habría pasado, lo más seguro es que ellos hubiesen abusado de ella–la sola mención provocó que se me revolviera el estomago– Rose se quedo muda. Vi que se arrepentía de haberse comportado de esa manera. Yo decidí marcharme para irme a buscarla cuando entró Jasper al gimnasio. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su ausencia. Venía sobándose la barbilla y con el rostro triste.

JASPERPOV

Jamás imagine que la chica problemática de la que tanto habló el viernes Edward se tratase de Bella Swan. Fue mi mejor amiga mientras viví en Jacksonville, yo era el nuevo en la academia de baile y ella a pesar de ser poco sociable se comportó muy amable. Creo que en eso nos parecíamos mucho, éramos demasiado reservados. Conocí muchas cosas sobre ella: su música preferida, las cosas que le gustaban, las que le desagradaban y también su habilidad en las artes marciales. Varias veces fui invitado a la casa de los Swan, recuerdo a los pequeños Jane y Alec. Tan distintos a su hermana pero no por eso ella los quería menos. Sabía que su madre había muerto cuando ellos nacieron y aún así ella no los odiaba o los culpaba por la ausencia de su madre. Es más parecía que ella se preocupara más porque ellos no sintieran tanto su ausencia. Charlie Swan era un gran tipo, que a pesar de su dolor intentó por todos los medios que no les faltarse nada. Muchas veces Bella me contó que había escuchado a su padre llorar y eso la acongojaba mucho. Ella se hacia la fuerte pero en el fondo sufría mucho y eso la había hecho aún más madura. Recuerdo un tiempo en el que creí estar enamorado de ella, se lo confesé y ella se sintió alagada pero me dijo que no me veía de esa forma y que no me quería herir. Luego supe que yo también la veía más como una hermana. Aún así ella no me trató diferente. Entonces pasó el accidente que le arrebato a su familia, supe que quedo internada durante casi un mes en el hospital y luego fue enviada a un orfanato. Yo ya para ese tiempo me había mudado a Phonix y luego eso no supe más de ella hasta ahora. Se veía tan distinta, tan sombría, me causaba mucho dolor verle así. Cuando la vi en el gimnasio pensé que tendría la oportunidad de retomar nuestra amistad pero Rose como siempre tuvo que meter la pata. Todo se complico y ahora estoy tratando de alcanzarla para que no malinterprete la situación.

– ¡Bella!–grite. No detuvo su pasó, había empezado a llover– ¡Bella, espera! – casi choco contra ella.

–Te dije que me llamo Isabella– me dijo sin voltearse

–Bella, por favor– ni siquiera lo vi venir, ya me hallaba en el suelo. Me había propinado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Se supone que eras mi amigo! – me reclamó. Me levante, me dolió más sus palabras que el golpe.

–Sabes que si no te detenía, iba a ser peor que cuando Riley intento propasarse contigo– estuvo una semana sin ir a las clases de danza a causa de la paliza que se llevó, por suerte no dijo nada de que fue Bella, no sé si por la vergüenza de ser golpeado por una chica o por el hecho de que se metería en problemas por lo que intento– ¡por Dios Bella! En ese momento tenías cinta negra primer dan, ahora no quiero ni saber que hubiese sido de Rosalie si no bloqueábamos tu paso.

– ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa? Que le hubiera partido la cara a la modelito– dijo ella con el mismo odio en sus ojos

–Claro que sí y no, también me preocupa el hecho de lo que te harían a ti en caso de que le pasara algo grave a Rose. Mira sus padres son abogados y no me agradaría ver a mi mejor amiga en una correccional por un incidente que pude prevenir– conteste tratando de acercarme a ella. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

–Vaya, gracias por tu consideración, muy amable de tu parte pensar en mi bienestar. Pero sabes algo mejor guárdatelo para ella. Y me importa un bledo si sus padres son o no abogados dile que se cuide. También dile a Edward que su forma de agradecerme es muy peculiar y que tenga presente que yo si no voy a olvidar lo que él hizo por mí– y se marchó sin que yo pudiese detenerla.

Regrese al gimnasio, parece que mientras discutía con Bella me había perdido de lo que ocurrió dentro. Ángela y Alice tenían cara de sufrimiento. Rose estaba muy pensativa y con cara de arrepentimiento. Jacob, Ben y Emmett tenían ese rostro de analizar alguna situación en extremo difícil con el fin de hallarle algún arreglo. Vanessa estaba junto a Edward y este se giró. Su rostro estaba en las mismas condiciones o en peor estado del que le vi a Bella. Me miró asombrado. Quizás no notaron mi ausencia. Se me acercó y me pregunto.

– ¿La alcanzaste? – como si de eso dependiese su vida

–Sí, pero no quiso escuchar razón– dije. Agacho la cabeza y en ese momento recordé lo último que me dijo– Ella te mando un mensaje, dijo que tu forma de agradecerle era muy peculiar y que tuvieras presente que ella si no olvidaría lo que tú hiciste por ella– su rostro se deformo por la angustia

– ¡Lo sabía, ella me va odiar el resto de su vida! Yo tengo que irme, debo hablar con ella– dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de arrancárselo.

–No creo que sea muy buena idea, no suele ser muy buena compañía cuando realmente está enojada o se frustra deja que pasen unas horas y hablas con ella. Pero ahorita mismo no. ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que agradecer Edward?

Vannesa y Emmett me contaron los hechos, me preocupaban mucho tanto Edward como Rose. Sé que esta última es muy impulsiva y suele decir cosas hirientes pero en general es buena persona. Yo les conté cómo la había conocido y ciertas cosas de Bella en general, sin llegar a decir las que ella me había dado en confidencia, incluso el hecho de que yo creí haber estado enamorado de ella.

–Ahora entiendo que hacia aquí– hablo Ben–venia a hacer la prueba para entrar al grupo

–Justo la forma en la que se integraría al grupo terminó por alejarla más– dijo Ángela. Alice y Edward estaban muy callados.

– ¡Todo por mi gran bocota! Rayos, yo no debí– dijo Rose

–Sí, no debiste pero lo hiciste. Ahora tenemos que ver como lo arreglamos, si es que aún se puede hacer algo– le reprochó Edward.

–Edward, mi osita acepta su error no se lo machaques más– dijo Emmett mientras trataba de consolar a Rose que en ese momento estaba sollozando.

–Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir casa, descansar un rato y luego reunirnos para ver como arreglamos este asunto– sentenció Alice, aunque a mi parecer no la vi muy entusiasta como solía ser.

–Creo que Alice tiene razón–concordó Jacob.

–Jacob, podrías llevar a Vanessa a casa, yo debo ir…–Edward no terminó decir la frase cuando Jake ya le respondía.

–Tranquilo hermano. Y suerte

–Ve con cuidado– dijo Nessi

–Te acompaño–me ofrecí

–No, esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo–me dijo Edward

–De acuerdo, entonces espero que te vaya mejor que a mí. Recuerda no acercártele mucho para que puedas volver en una pieza–trate de aligerar el ambiente. Edward medio que sonrió pero la sonrisa no subió a sus ojos. Cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente y yo solo le rogaba al cielo porque a Edward le fuera bien.

ALICEPOV

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, si desear que a Edward le fuera mal o bien. Me había dejado mal la confesión de Jasper ¿y si todavía sentía algo por Bella? No quería ni imaginármelo. Al principio no me desagrado la chica pero ahora me lo estaba replanteando. En parte me alegraba que no se reconciliara con Jazz pero por otra me sentía mal porque de alguna manera eso lo hería a él. Y verlo sufrir era mi propio sufrimiento. Por ello me había propuesto averiguar lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y luego ver que haría. Por ahora primero teníamos que esperar a que las cosas no le fuesen tan complicadas a Edward

* * *

Recuerden los reviews porfis.

Saludos a los que leen mi historia, en especial a ** monipasst,TereCullen,jess yekyytaa y caandys38**

Besos. ;)


	5. Incertidumbre

**Como todos saben los personajes son de la ingeniosa Meyer, la historia si es mía. A petición de PrincesLynx, namy33 y el resto de las chicas que leen mi historia aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Espero no decepcionarlas. XOXO**

**Los vídeos también aparecen en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

BPOV

En momentos como este desearía haber muerto en aquel accidente. Todo lo que una vez ame ya no estaba ¿Cómo se sigue adelante si no se tiene por quien vivir? Si ya se ha perdido la esperanza. Un cuerpo sin alma, así me siento. Yo estaba consciente de que Eleazar y Carmen habían tomado mi custodia por compromiso y luego me habían adoptado por que ellos no podían tener hijos. Ellos no me querían en lo más mínimo, ellos solo amaban la idea de un hijo. Yo era la única opción que tenían a algo que se les fue negado y solo eso, uno de las tantas cosas que tenían y deseaban mostrar a los demás.

– ¡Bella!–escuche el grito de Jasper. Seguí caminando, había empezado a llover– ¡Bella, espera! – me detuve abruptamente.

–Te dije que me llamo Isabella– le dije aún sin voltearme

–Bella, por favor– ni siquiera lo vio venir. Creo que me dolió más a mí que a él el puñetazo que le propine pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Se hallaba en el suelo.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Se supone que eras mi amigo! – le reclame. En verdad me dolió mucho que no se pusiera de mi parte ¿Porqué nadie me entendía? Se levantó mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

–Sabes que si no te detenía, iba a ser peor que cuando Riley intentó propasarse contigo– recordé ese momento, Riley era un chico de la academia que andaba detrás de mí. Yo nunca le di motivos para que pensase que me interesaba. Ese día me demoré más de lo debido en los vestidores. Por andar distraída no me percaté cuando cerraron la puerta. Riley intentó besarme a la fuerza, el pobre no tenía ni idea de que yo sabía defenderme. Se lo hice entender, de un momento a otro Jasper estaba separándome de él, lo deje porque sabía que tenía que detenerme. Paso una semana sin ir a las clases de danza a causa de la paliza que le propine, ni él ni yo comentamos nada sobre el hecho– ¡Por Dios Bella! En ese momento tenías cinta negra primer dan, ahora no quiero ni saber que hubiese sido de Rosalie si no bloqueábamos tu paso– ni yo misma lo sé.

– ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa? Que le hubiera partido la cara a la modelito– le dije con el odio impregnando mi voz.

–Claro que sí y no, también me preocupa el hecho de lo que te harían a ti en caso de que le pasara algo grave a Rose. Mira sus padres son abogados y no me agradaría ver a mi mejor amiga en una correccional por un incidente que pude prevenir– contesto acercándose a mí, yo me aleje no estaba en mis cabales y aunque ya no fuésemos amigos no quería hacerle daño.

–Vaya, gracias por tu consideración, muy amable de tu parte pensar en mi bienestar. Pero sabes algo mejor guárdatelo para ella. Y me importa un bledo si sus padres son o no abogados dile que se cuide. También dile a Edward que su forma de agradecerme es muy peculiar y que tenga presente que yo si no voy a olvidar lo que él hizo por mí– y me marche de allí porque en cualquier momento iba a explotar. De Rose y Edward me encargaría después.

Marcus ya estaba esperándome a las afueras del instituto. Me subí en la parte de atrás del carro y le dije que arrancara. Debió notar que no estaba de humor. Cuando llegue a la casa salí apresuradamente del coche y subí las escaleras como si me persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y le metí seguro. Solté la mochila y tiré todo lo que se encontraba en ese momento a mi paso con tal de liberar la furia que me quemaba por dentro.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y media desde que termine de destrozar lo que encontrase. Me hallaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, pegada a la ventana, hecha un ovillo y con la cara mojada por el llanto. Después de tanto destrozo me sentía mejor, al menos ya no mataría al primero que se me atravesara. Era momento de levantarme, lo más probable es que Carmen y Eleazar llegaran pronto, me imagine sus rostros cuando entraran al cuarto. Fui al baño, el único lugar intacto dentro de mi habitación. Lave mi rostro y me seque con una toalla. Me remarque el delineador, salí y casi muero del susto. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Edward con una cara de espanto. ¿Cómo había entrado si yo le había puesto seguro? Yo iba hacer como si nada, no les permitiría tenerme lastima y mucho menos que se sintieran con el poder de afectarme por lo que decidí seguir con mi actitud poco importa con el mundo.

– ¿Quién te dejo pasar? – pregunte, el estaba mudo por lo que imagine debió ser Heidi– Disculpa el desorden no esperaba visitas, estoy en remodelación– le dije. Me miro y parecía como pez fuera del agua, abría la boca para volverla a cerrarla por falta de palabras.

– ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – al fin hablo

–Con alguien tenía que desquitarme y a falta de Rose, que mejor que mi cuarto– conteste mientras me tiraba de espaldas sobre la mullida cama. Sentí como esta se hundía por el peso de él

–Yo lo siento, yo no…– empezó a tartamudear.

–No tienes una frase distinta, estoy harta de tus lo siento– conteste exasperada mientras me volvía a levantar.

–No estaba defendiendo a Rose, estuvo mal lo que te dijo, ella no debió…– no lo deje terminar

–Pues no era lo que parecía, ya veo donde queda tu lealtad Edward. La verdad no estoy para visitas así que será mejor que te retires– sentencié

–Isabella, por favor– suplicó

–No me hagas caritas de perrito abandonado– le dije en reproche– Mira qué tal si hacemos una cosa y así todos salimos ganando– asintió con vehemencia– hagan de cuenta que yo no existo que yo haré lo mismo. Eso sí, las cuentas todavía están en rojo con ustedes y no duden que hallaré la manera de saldarlas. Ahora por favor retírate– vi su expresión de tristeza. Que pretendía que después de lo que sucedió yo lo iba a felicitar o a aplaudir. No niego que su rostro de desesperación provocó que en un momento dudara, pero no lo haría, me mantendría firme. Por ahora debían sufrir un poquito ya después veríamos.

EPOV

Después de que saliera de la casa de Bella hablé con Eleazar, para que no la regañasen. Al final él que se llevó el sermón fui yo.

Tres semanas.

Han pasado tres largas semanas desde el incidente con Bella. Y ha cumplido al pie de la letra, aunque nos veamos en todas las clases es como si yo no existiera, ninguno de los del grupo ha cruzado ni media palabra con ella después de que Rose se fuera a disculpar.

_Flashback_

_Rose estaba decidida a disculparse con Isabella pero nunca nos imaginamos que ella reaccionara contrario a lo esperado. Estábamos en el gimnasio esperando a que ella saliera del vestidor. Cuando al fin salió se vio rodeada por nosotros._

–_Isabella– dijo Rose_

–_Roselie– contesto ella, tenía una sonrisa inmensa, como si estuviera saludando a una amiga de toda la vida. Me pareció extraño pero en ese momento estaba realmente feliz, pensé que las cosas se arreglarían. Qué equivocado estaba._

–_Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer, yo lo siento tanto no debí decirte cosas tan feas yo…_ – _no la dejo terminar_

–_Tranquila Rose, te entiendo, no es culpa tuya– sonrió y hubo un brillo extraño en sus ojos, supe que planeaba algo._

– _¿En serio?–casi todos estábamos aliviados. Rose se le acercó para darle un apretón de manos, pero ella la halo para al final terminar abrazándose. Bella miró en mi dirección y arqueo una ceja. Fue cuando supe que realmente algo andaba mal._

–_No sabes lo feliz que nos hace que hayas disculpado a mi osita– dijo Emmett. Los demás asentían, pero Jasper permanecía serio como si se hubiera percatado de algo que el resto no._

–_No la puedo culpar– dijo Isabella alejándose de Rosalie, camino un poco más lejos y dijo alto– Ella es solo una víctima de este mundo_–_dramatizó_

– _¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mi hermana. Isabella seguía alejándose de nosotros._

–_Ellas no tiene la culpa de que aún no se puedan hacer trasplantes de cerebro_–_ todos nos quedamos estáticos_– _Rose te haría bien un nuevo corte– le guiño un ojo y se marcho. Rose estaba atónita pero se le pasó rápido cuando se percató de lo que significaban las últimas palabras de Bella "un nuevo corte". _

_Fin del Flashback_

Roselie no debió llevar el cabello suelto ese día. Bella abrazó a Rose con la intención de que esta no notara cuando le pegara el chicle. La pobre se tuvo que cortar el cabello un por arriba de los hombros. Alice y Nessie me comentaron cuanto lloro al momento de que se lo cortaran. Sin embargo Rose no se sintió en posición de cobrárselas a Bella. Aún las cuentas estaban en rojo y creo que de todos el que lleva la peor parte era yo. Tengo que lidiar con su despreció día a día a todas horas. Mientras que en Biología me ignora, aunque tengamos que hacer trabajo en grupo, en gimnasia soy el blanco de su preferencia. Emmett hace lo posible para mantenerme alerta, pero siempre nos descuidamos y termino con un golpe en la cabeza o el abdomen. Aún así cada día descubro cosas asombrosas sobre ella, no solo es decidida y rebelde, también es inteligente, responsable con las tareas, puntual, honesta y sobre todo no falla a su palabra. Aunque lo último lo descubrí a las malas.

Todo fue para peor hace semana y media. Ella al principió no comía dentro de la cafetería pero luego cambió y ahora siempre estaba acompañada por Demetri, un chico de cabellos castaños bastante atractivo según las chicas pero de apariencia sombría. Él había participado en las audiciones por un puesto en el grupo de baile pero esa vez yo había ganado el cupo. Justo lo que me faltaba para completar mi total desgracia. Todos en el insti hablaban de la nueva parejita, yo estaba que me moría de los celos ¿Celos? Si, jamás los había sentido y en realidad no sabía porque me sentía así.

–Puedes dejar de mirarlos–dijo Alice por segunda vez

–No lo entiendo de verdad, ¿por qué sale con él? –dije exasperado, tanto que los de la mesa de al lado se giraron a verme.

–Es atractivo y muy parecido a ella–habló Ángela. Yo la mire mal.

–Hey, tu preguntaste así que no te desquites con Ángela– me regaño Ben. Aún no entendía como estos dos no se declaraban, se les notaba de lejos el amor.

–Ben tiene razón Edward, no te amargues por ello, ni la cojas con los demás–me dijo Vanessa

–Lo siento–coloque mi cabeza entre las manos y hale mis cabellos.

–Problemas a las doce–dijo Jake. Yo levante la vista inmediatamente sabiendo que se trataba de Bella.

James se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa que compartía Bella con Demetri. ¿Porqué Bella no podía atraer a otro tipo de chicos? Pero no estaba solo, iba acompañado por parte del equipo de fútbol. Laurent, Felix, Raoul y Kevin. Nada bueno se podría esperar de esto. Me tense en mi puesto, todos en la mesa estábamos al pendiente de lo que pudiese ocurrir. A pesar de que no hablaba con ella tenía como deber cuidarla y evitar que se metiera en líos ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil? Lo primero ella lo hacía muy bien y lo segundo venía a ella sin que los pidiera. "Era un imán para cualquier cosa peligrosa que se encontrara en un radio de quince kilómetros". James ya me había anunciado que me alejara de Bella cuando me hizo una visita social junto al casillero dos días después de que Bella ingresara al insti. Pero ha estado enfermo la última semana, según escuche con varicela, parece que ya le adelantaron las últimas. Pensé que el mundo se estaba acabando, Bella estaba sonriéndole a James y hablaban como si nada, lo peor fue cuando estallaron en risas.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo Jake

–Eso sí que no me lo esperaba– afirmó Ben.

–Si no es porque mis ojos lo ven– prosiguió Emmett

– ¿No les parece raro? – Pregunto Alice–El primer día lo mando a volar y ahora...

–Está planeando algo– dijo Jasper, su mirada seguía fija en la mesa donde estaba Bella

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Jazz? –preguntó Rose

–Ella no es así–dijo Jasper

–Ella a cambiado mucho Jazz, no es la misma chica que conociste– le contestó Alice

–No, no me refiero a eso. Sé que ha cambiado pero su esencia sigue allí. Ella no le hablaría a James después de lo que le dijo el primer día, con ella siempre es todo o nada, no existen términos medios. Planea algo y más vale que lo averigüemos pronto.

–Me parece que tienes una misión imposible primito–dijo en tono burlón Emmett

–Muy gracioso– refunfuñe

Biología, mi gozo en un pozo. Llegue y ella ya estaba en su puesto como siempre con la mirada clavada en su libreta y los audífonos puestos. Hale demás la silla para que se percatara de mi presencia pero ni se inmuto. Decidí ir al grano, toque su hombro. Alzo la vista, me miró y se volvió a enfrascar en su mundo. Insistí de nuevo, se arrancó los audífonos y hablo con tono ácido. Aún no me acostumbraba a ello.

– ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Aún no inicia la clase.

–Necesito hablar contigo

–Vamos de nuevo con la cantaleta ¿No te cansas? Si Eleazar te está molestando porque no les das informes sobre mí invéntate algo, usa el cerebro– siempre que empezaba a hablarle me terminaba insultando de alguna manera. Y yo como masoquista prefería eso a que me ignorara.

–No es sobre eso

–Entonces, vamos Cullen que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo–me apresuró

–Puedo saber porqué sales con Demetri– dije sin rodeos

–Ah, no es asunto tuyo– contesto sin más

–El no es bueno para ti– se me salió

–En serio, y quién sería el adecuado para mi, ¿tu? No me hagas reír, ya estoy lo bastante grandecita para decidir con quién salgo y con quién no. Ahórrate los comentarios– como vi que por allí no consegui nada hice la segunda pregunta

– ¿Qué te dijo James?

–Nada que te importe

–Vamos el primer día no lo soportabas y ahora sois buenos amigos– le dije un poquito exaltado. Me agarre el puente de la nariz

–En primer lugar no es mi amigo y en segundo por qué te molesta tanto

–No me molesta, yo solo quiero saber la verdad–dije

–Pues no parece y qué verdad quieres saber

–Lo que planeas– su expresión cambio, entonces supe que Jasper tenía razón– si, planeas algo

–Uhy, no desesperes

–Dime lo que es

–Cullen, se nota que la paciencia no es tu fuerte. Las respuestas a todas tus preguntas pronto las sabrás– iba a seguir preguntándole pero llego el profesor Banner.

Durante la práctica les conté a los muchachos que las sospechas de Jasper eran ciertas pero que aún desconocía cuales eran los planes de Bella. Eso sí omití ciertos detalles que no querían que ellos supieran. Luego de eso nos dedicamos a practicar las coreografías que presentaríamos en la noche de talentos que se organizaba dos veces al año. Según Alice ya era tradición que el trofeo acompañara al grupo al final de la noche y en esta oportunidad no sería la excepción.

A parte de los ensayos y las pruebas de vestuarios a las que nos sometía Alice, ella estaba coordinando la fiesta de cumpleaños número doce de Bree y estaba desquiciada porque todo saliera a la perfección. Yo era el chofer de ella en sus viajes a Port Ángeles, además del carga bolsas. La verdad ya no me agradaba ir tanto a Port Ángeles, me hacia recordar más a Bella. Pero ni modo, con Alice no se puede discutir. Ya solo faltaban un par de días más y tanto la noche de talentos como la fiesta de Bree pasarían y ya no tendría que volver allí, bueno al menos no tantas veces a la semana. Mientras miraba el paseo marítimo de Port Ángeles solo podía tener algo en mente ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella en este momento? ¿Demetri se encontraría con ella? ¿De verdad andaban juntos? O solo eran habladurías. Las palabras de Bella resonaron en mi cabeza "Las respuestas a todas tus preguntas pronto lo sabrás"

BPOV

Eleazar y Carmen no se extrañaron del destrozo que cause en la habitación creo que preferían eso a que yo matara a alguien. Ya me había desquitado un poquito con Rose con lo de la goma de mascar ahora solo quería demostrarles a ellos que tenía talento para algo más aparte de causar ciertos problemas. Por ello fue una suerte conocer a Demetri Vulturi, un chico bastante atractivo que resultó ser sobrino de Marcus. A él no le habían aceptado en el grupo y yo le propuse hacer algo al respecto. Presentarnos en la noche de talentos. Por eso andábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo que podíamos ya que ninguna clase nos coincidía a parte de trigonometría, en el insti ya decía cosas sobre nosotros. Yo no le tomaba importancia pero Demetri estaba contento porque la chica que le gustaba, Tanya Delani que era compañera de él en Biología le estaba tomando en cuenta. Como dice el dicho nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

Me había librado de James casi por una semana gracias a que le dio varicela pero ahora volvía a la carga. Venía con su equipo de mastodontes, estaba un poco preocupada por Demetri no le quería meter en aprietos. Digamos que le tenía cierta estima a mi aliado.

–Creo que estoy en problemas–dijo Demetri

–No te preocupes yo los ahuyento– le dije en tono bromista

–La verdad no se por quién preocuparme más, si por James y sus gorilas o por el bueno de Edward– dijo él más serio. Yo me hice la que no entendía.

–Por favor, no te hagas la tonta. Lleva desde que entramos mirando hacia acá y juró que si las miradas mataran ya yo estaría muerto– dijo en tono dramático

–Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso–James ya se encontraba más cerca.

–Hola preciosa– dijo James tratando de sonar seductor. Evite hacer una mueca simulándola con una sonrisa. Debía hacerlo por ahora si no quería que Demetri terminara con las piernas rotas.

–Mi nombre es Bella, no preciosa James– le conteste lo más amable que pude

–Para mí lo eres, pero veo que estas acompañada– dijo él tratando de intimidar a Demetri cosa que no logro

–Sí, James te presento a mi amigo Demetri

–Así que tú eres el famoso Demetri. Mira como son las cosas me voy una semana y ya te atraparon en sus redes

–NO me digas que crees en las habladurías– dije yo

–Entonces no es como dicen– pregunto más dirigiéndose a Demetri.

–Es correcto lo que dice Isabella, ella solo me está ayudando con la chica que me gusta– contesto Demetri siguiéndome el juego , además no es que le estuviésemos mintiendo

–Pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie o ya no nos funcionara el plan– dije yo a modo de confidencia y luego estallamos en risas.

Después de eso, las palabras de Demetri hacían un hueco en mi cabeza. Y me alegre mucho confirmar lo que él me había dicho de la propia boca de Edward. Que a pesar de todos los desplantes seguía allí siempre tan caballeroso y atento. Me causo mucha gracia verle enojado, para después pasar a estar avergonzado luego de que le guiñara el ojo cuando le dije que tuviese paciencia.

La noche de talentos llegó y estaba muy nerviosa porque ahora no me parecía tan buen plan ¿Si ellos se lo tomaban mal? ¿Si Edward no me volviese a hablar? La verdad ya solo me tocaba esperar lo que ocurriría.

La maestra de ceremonia era Tanya. Ella se encargó de presentar a cada uno de los estudiantes que se inscribieron. Era bastante buena en lo que hacía, debería estudiar periodismo. Demetri estaba embelesado con la muchacha y yo solo le gastaba bromas. La canción que bailaríamos era dedicada a ella, la coreografía era en parte hecha por Demetri pero la mayoría de las ideas las aporte yo.

Desde magos hasta flautistas, desde los poetas hasta los que tocaron acordeón. Al fin le toco al grupo de baile TSR, la verdad no se qué significan las iniciales. Estaba expectante a lo que pasaría. Les fue muy bien a los chicos, bailaron un mix en el que incluían una canción de Beyoncé, Run the world **(_http: -/ -www. -youtube. -com/watch?v=yjp0r2PMCVQ&feature=related sin guiones ni espacios_)**

Tanya nos llamó y vi las caras de asombro del grupo, excepto claro la de Jasper, él único que parecía enterado con la situación o al menos se lo esperaba. Demetri y yo interpretaríamos la canción The way I are de Teri Hilson y Timbaland, solo esperaba que los chicos no se lo tomaran a mal. **(_http: -/ -www. -youtube. -com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=7K91NcRNHLA_)** El auditorio irrumpió en aplausos y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia los chicos. Aplaudían alegremente exceptuando a Edward que parecía un poco molesto, entonces me percate de como terminaba la coreo. No pude más que sonreír ya después le explicaría. No ganamos, fue empate entre los TSR y nosotros. Yo solo quería que dejaran de felicitarme para hablar con los chicos. Cuando al fin terminó. Me dirigí a ellos rogando que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**¿Les gusto o no?**

**Sigo?**

**¿Cómo le saldrán las cosas a Bella?**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**se les quiere un monton. Y para la persona que me dejo un mensaje ****anónimo pronto tendrá la respuesta a su segunda pregunta ;)**

**XOXO**


	6. Conversaciones

**Los personajes son de nuestra querida Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a las chicas que leen el fic en especial a monipasst, TereCullen, PrincesLynx, namy33, y a las dos personas que me mandaron anónimos.**

** En el capítulo anterior tuve un error que ya arregle gracias a monipasst. Recuerden ver los vídeos para que tengan una idea de lo que hacen los chicos. **

**Si demoro un poco en actualizar es porque me cuesta trabajo buscar aquellos vídeos que estén acorde a lo que escribo. **

**Sin más les dejo con el sexto capítulo. No se preocupen que yo voy a terminar el fic. Déjenme reviews me dan ánimos.**

**Los link de los vídeos también aparecen en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Demetri POV:

Llevaba varios días sin ir a visitar a mi tío Marcus. Además hoy era martes y tenía que ir a hacer alguno que otro trabajito en la casa de los Dwyer para ganarme algo de dinero. Dinero que por supuesto iría al fondo de ahorros para la universidad, puesto que mi madre no ganaba lo suficiente en Thriftway como para pagar los gastos universitarios. Y mi padre nos había abandonado cuando se enteró del embarazo de mamá.

Los señores Dwyer, según mi tío me contó antes de enfermarme, vendrían a vivir una temporada en Forks. Pues al parecer les estaba costando un poco que su "nueva hija" se adaptara a su nueva vida. Y vaya hija, la chica era bastante guapa pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios, según mis fuentes dentro del insti. Compartía una clase conmigo, Trigonometría, en donde Tyler Crowley; capitán del equipo de básquet, me contó que Isabella le había dado plantón al grandísimo imbécil de James en la clase de lengua. Eso de por sí era todo un logro. Y a la hora de la salida tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo le propinaba un trompazo a Jasper Whitlock, la verdad no supe de que iba el asunto, pero se le notaba muy molesta. Estacioné mi vieja chevy en la entrada, cada vez que venía no podía evitar mirar la magnífica casa. Vi como salía Heidi a recibirme

–Demetri, que gusto tenerte por acá. Te habías desaparecido ¿Cómo van los estudios?

–Hola Heidi, a mí también me alegra verte. Estuve un poco enfermo el fin de semana y los estudios van bastante bien– conteste mientras entrabamos a la casa– ¿Y cómo van las cosas por acá? Ya conocí a la hija de los señores, es un poco… reservada–dije como quién no quiere la cosa, quería saber que había pasado ayer luego de que le pegara a Jasper.

– ¿Reservada? Esa niña tiene el aura más oscura que he visto– dijo Heidi

– ¿En serio? Yo creí que ese título lo tenía yo– dije en tono herido

–Tú mismo lo has dicho lo tenías, Isabella te supera con creces– se adelantó para sacar algo de jugo de la refrigeradora y volvió a dirigirse a mí– ¿Sabes que le pasó el lunes?

–Y eso cómo porque– pregunte queriendo saber más. Me miró como diciendo si se lo dices a alguien te mato. Yo solo asentí para que respondiera

–Llego como si la persiguiera el diablo y se encerró en su cuarto. No sabes el susto que me pegó cuando escuché cosas estrellándose, demoró como media hora en eso. Luego silencio total que duró poco más de una hora y después se apareció el joven Edward con una cara de acongojado preguntándome por ella. Le dije que estaba en su cuarto pero la puerta estaba con seguro, él me rogó porque la abriera. Me marché no sin antes ver como la niña había dejado el cuarto, era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el joven Edward bajo y venía peor que cuando entró. Los señores no le dijeron nada y eso de verdad me extraño ¿Qué sabes al respecto? – pregunto mientras me ponía un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente ¿Cómo podía hablar tan rápido?

–Solo sé que le pegó a Jasper Withlock, el hijo de Peter y Charlotte

– ¡Dios mío! Al parecer esta niña no deja de andar metida en peleas– dijo

– ¿Cómo así? – justo en el momento que Heidi me iba a responder entró mi tío Marcus y me tuve que ir a podar las plantas.

Quería terminar pronto para preguntarle a Heidi lo que no me había seguido contando por la interrupción de mi tío. Por último me tocaba revisar el gazebo para ver si le hacía falta mantenimiento (ver en mi perfil). Me pareció extraño ver una grabadora en una pequeña mesita, eso no estaba allí la última vez que lo revise, pudo más la curiosidad y presione el botón de play. Comenzó a sonar la música y no pude evitar que mis pies se movieran por voluntad propia. Mi pasión era la música, soñaba con ser bailarín profesional, pero sabía que estaba fuera de mi alcance. (___http: -/www /watch?v=MqwWcLyBU34&feature=related_) Entonces me percate que junto a las escaleras había alguien, mi corazón se aceleró a causa del susto.

–No te han dicho que no debes asustar a las personas– contesté sin pensar ¡Maldición! acababa de embarrarla y que peor manera que con la mismísima Isabella

–Y a ti no te han dicho que las cosas ajenas no se tocan sin permiso, Demetri– contraataco. Llevaba una ropa deportiva negra que le quedaba muy bien (ver en mi perfil)

–Disculpa, yo no quería– ¿qué si estaba asustado? Para qué negarlo esta chica podría decirles a los Señores Dwyer acerca de mi comportamiento, lo que significaría mi despido y adiós a mis ahorros. Entonces caí en cuenta que se sabía mi nombre– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté

–Clase de trigonometría– respondió ella sonriendo como si algo le pareciera gracioso, se acercó y yo no dude en alejarme. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan miedica?

–Pensé que no prestabas atención

–Que no hable no significa que no escuche, es más te aseguro que cuando haces silencio te enteras de cosas que ni te imaginas– dijo ella como si supiera algo que yo desconociera

–En verdad lo siento, yo…–no me dejo terminar

–Ultimadamente esa expresión la escucho mucho, no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada a Eleazar o a Carmen, pero que no se vuelva a repetir– dijo en tono de advertencia

–Gracias Srta– arqueo una ceja

–Solo Isabella–dijo

–Gracias de nuevo, Isabella– dije mientras me marchaba antes de que se arrepintiera. Entonces me llamó, creo que demoré demasiado en irme.

–Espera, una pregunta– habló

–Dime

– ¿Por qué no estás en el grupo de baile del insti?

–Te refieres a los TSR–ella asintió– solo había dos cupos y se lo dieron a Edward y Vanessa

–Ya– se quedó pensativa y yo supe que era momento de irme. De fondo escuché sonar Temperature de Sean Paul pero no me gire para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Después de ese encuentro con Isabella me fui a hablar con Heidi, ella se asustó muchísimo pero la convencí de que todo estaba bien. Yo mismo quería creerlo. Descubrí que Bella conoció a Edward en Port Ángeles, pero desconocía los por menores debido a que la misma Heidi no los sabía ¿Sería ella quién le dejó el ojo morado a Edward? Aunque cabía la posibilidad que el merito fuera de James y sus inseparables, ya había ocurrido un par de veces con anterioridad.

Al día siguiente me pareció extraño ver a Rosalie con el cabello tan corto, ella siempre estaba orgullosa de su hermosa y larga cabellera. Isabella no comía dentro de la cafetería solo entraba a comprar algo para comer y se marchaba. Yo por supuesto me sentaba solo en una mesa, era como si fuera un leproso. Nadie se me acercaba mucho, era digamos alguien difícil de tratar. No era porque me creyera superior o algo así, evitaba relacionarme con las personas para evitar que me hicieran daño. Ya parezco chica. Pero eso no evitó que me fijara en Tanya Delani, una chica de piel de porcelana, cabello amarillo rojizo y unos ojos azules como el mar. No solo era linda físicamente también era amable, responsable y honesta. Compartíamos mesa en Biología de ahí a que la tratase más que al resto de los chicos del insti. Sin embargo ella hasta el momento no mostraba interés en mí, a diferencia de Chelsee que parecía una garrapata o como goma de mascar en el zapato. Esa chica no entendía lo que era un no.

Había pasado casi semana y media desde que hablé con Isabella. Todo parecía normal hasta que ocurrió lo inimaginable. Estaba como de costumbre en mi mesa de la cafetería comiendo, mientras observaba a Tanya a dos mesas de la mía. Ella siempre me saludaba pero jamás se sentaba en mi mesa. Se encontraba platicando con su hermana Kate, quien es esta un curso por arriba del nuestro y Garrett el novio de esta, por lo que no me percate de que tenía compañía.

–Deberías decirle– casi me atraganto con el trozo de pizza. Tome la coca cola con el fin de hacerla bajar.

–Tú deberías dejar de hacer eso– dije yo, después de recuperarme

–No es mi culpa que seas tan despistado– dijo Isabella. Encima de que por poco provoca que me ahogue me culpa. ¿Qué hacía en mi mesa? Pareció entender mi expresión.

–Está nevando a fuera, me iba a congelar– contestó– En serio deberías decirle en lugar de estar mirándola como borreguito a medio morir

–Yo no estaba, no sabes lo que dices, yo…–comencé a balbucear

–Aja, y yo estoy ciega– dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

–Puedo preguntar porque escogiste mi mesa y no la de los Cullen– dije yo, luego me golpee mentalmente, se me olvidó por un momento quien era.

–No sabía que las mesas tuvieran dueño, creo que debo ir a la dirección para reclamar la mía. Además creo que a Rosalie no le haría mucha gracia que me sentase con ellos– sonrió como si recordara alguna travesura

–Puedo saber a qué te refieres

–A que yo soy la responsable de su nuevo look y al parecer ella adoraba su hermosa cabellera– contestó. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, en serio esta chica era una rebelde pura

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Digamos que accidentalmente tenia goma de mascar en la mano cuando ella se acercó a saludarme

–Puedo saber porqué lo hiciste– negó con la cabeza

–Es un asunto entre ellos y yo– comimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que volvió a hablar–En el concurso de talentos quiénes participan–me sorprendió su pregunta

–Todo aquel que quiera mostrar su… talento– arqueo una ceja– están los chicos del club de magia– puso los ojos en blanco– los del coro, personas sin afiliación alguna y los TSR. Actuales reyes y reinas del concurso.

–Te propongo algo– siguió ella

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que seas mi pareja de baile en el concurso de talento– ahora fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco.

–No estarás hablando en serio

–Estoy hablando muy en serio. Míralo como una oportunidad para demostrar que puedes estar en el equipo y a la vez declarártele–dijo mirando en dirección de Tanya

–Y tú qué ganas– pregunté

–Digamos que se me negó la oportunidad de audicionar por un puesto y quiero hacer algo al respecto

–Si eres tan buena, porqué no lo haces tú sola

–Porque no es lo mismo uno solo a un grupo. Si estás solo es más fácil jugar con los elementos nada de preocuparse por que el otro falle. Si perteneces a un grupo el grado de complejidad aumenta, debe haber sincronización, comunicación sin necesidad de las palabras, entiendes– yo solo asentí– y además eres el único chico que conozco con talento para el baile que no pertenece a los TSR.

¿Qué si me deje convencer? Claro que sí, Isabella puede ser muy persuasiva. No hace falta decir que ese mismo día me presente en su casa para iniciar con la selección de la música. Yo ya había escogido una canción con el fin de dedicársela a Tanya, The way I are de Teri Hilson y Timbaland.

No está demás decir que Marcus me advirtió que tuviese cuidado y que no me fijara en la hija de los patrones. Le tuve que tranquilizar diciéndole mis sentimientos hacia Tanya y que Bella y yo solo éramos aliados para obtener un fin en común: pertenecer a los TSR. Me encamine hacia el gazebo, mientras me acercaba escuche la canción de Britney Spears, Break the Ice. La verdad es que había aceptado la propuesta de Isabella sin haberla visto bailar. Traté de ser silencioso quería sorprenderla por las dos veces que ella lo había hecho conmigo. Al final fui yo el sorprendido, no me esperaba tal recibimiento. (Ver el video para que tengan una idea de cómo estaba bailando Bella ___http:- /- www.- youtube.- com/watch?v=36czrArMmns&feature=related_ chica de negro) Se detuvo al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Llevaba un top naranja con un pantalón chocolate y sus respectivas zapatillas (ver en mi perfil). A diferencia de las otras veces llevaba el cabello suelto, le daba un toque sexy.

–Vamos no te quedes allí parado, tenemos que empezar a practicar. Ya te decidiste por la canción– pregunto mientras presionaba el botón de stop.

–Sí, pero no sé si sea el tipo de música que bailes– dije.

–Qué clase de música es esa– pregunto con cara divertida

–Hip Hop

–Creo que me juzgas mal, vamos a arreglar eso– se giró de nuevo y cuando halló la canción que buscaba le dio play y espero un momento para iniciar. La canción era Wake up de Sammie ( ___http: -/ -www. -youtube.- com/watch?v=P5x6TshVD8I&feature=related_

–Estoy convencido–conteste, algo que le causó mucha gracia.

Los siguientes días no las pasamos practicando y ultimando detalles. Ella era bastante agradable cuando quería y un total fastidio cuando se lo proponía. Isabella fue la que aportó más ideas con respecto a la coreografía, al final decidimos utilizar una banca como elemento en la interpretación. Los días pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, exceptuando cuando James me quería intimidar por estar cerca de "su chica", Isabella fue muy diplomática ya que, según ella, no podía permitirse quedar sin pareja antes del concurso. La noche de talentos llego y estaba más que nervioso. Isabella me obligó a mandarle unas flores a Tanya con el fin de darle ánimos ya que ella sería la maestra de ceremonias, además de mandarle una nota donde le decía que la coreografía iba dedicada a ella. No paraba de molestarme, ya que yo estaba idiotizado mirando a Tanya en su hermoso vestido color morado (ver en mi perfil). La presentación de los TSR fue muy bien recibida por el público, quienes eran lo que decidían los ganadores de la noche. Nos toco el turno a nosotros.

–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás cómo después de esto la tendrás en tus manos–me dijo Isabella antes de entrar al escenario. Ella fue a su puesto y yo solo deseé con todas mis fuerzas no equivocarme. La música empezó a sonar y se apoderó de mí. Al final de la coreografía pude ver las miradas de odio de parte de James y Edward, me di cuenta que Isabella no tenía ni idea de las cosas que podía provocar. Si ya de por sí esos dos se odiaban esto haría que se incrementara más.

Quedamos empate y me sentí realmente feliz, eso significaba que el trofeo no solo sería de los TSR sino también de nosotros. Cuando por fin me libre de las felicitaciones no pude evitar salir corriendo en busca de Tanya, necesitaba preguntarle si aceptaba ser mi novia.

BPOV

Iba a matar a Demetri ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sola? Justo ahora que los tengo en frente.

–Déjame felicitarte Isabella, muy buen trabajo–me dijo Ben.

–Gracias Ben

–Ese giro en el aire fue espectacular–prosiguió Ángela

–Nosotros queríamos preguntarte si deseabas unirte al grupo– dijo Vanessa. Me pareció extraño que Edward no me mirara

–Yo…–no terminé de hablar porque me encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Demetri que en ese momento me estaba dando vueltas–Para, detente– Me soltó no sin antes plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

–Creo que mejor volvemos en otro momento no queremos ser entrometidos–habló en tono ácido Edward, su mirada reflejaba odio. Demetri me soltó, puesto que aún me sostenía por la cintura.

–No tranquilos, no quise interrumpir. Es que no pude evitar venir a contarle a Isabella que Tanya aceptó ser mi novia– supe que lo hacía con intención de aligerar el ambiente. Estaba radiante.

–En serio, me alegro por ti– conteste. Mientras le abrazaba por la cintura

– ¿Ustedes no eran novios? –preguntó sin disimulo Alice

–No–contestamos al unísono– Solo amigos– terminé yo. Me pareció que Alice se puso incomoda. Como si la noticia le afectara de alguna manera.

–No has contestado a la pregunta aún, Isabella–habló Rosalie

–Entraré con una condición

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Jacob

–Que también acepten a Demetri– dije yo. Se miraron unos a otros y asintieron

–Bienvenidos a los TSR– anunció Emmett.

–Solo por las dudas quiero aclarar algo–dije

–Adelante–me instó Rose

–Que forme parte del grupo no quiere decir que he olvidado lo que pasó el primer día, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer una tregua

–De acuerdo– contestó Rose mientras me tendía su mano–Sin abrazo– dijo recordando la última vez que estuvimos en la misma posición.

–No hay problema, tengo las manos limpias– le mostré mis manos. Eso provocó más de una carcajada. Claro, no pude salvarme del abrazo de oso de Emmett.

–Bienvenida al grupo Isabella–dijo Jasper.

–Gracias Jazz– conteste usando el viejo apodo que le tenía en señal de que podía volver a llamarme Bella. Luego de analizar por una semana sus motivos para no defenderme en su momento, comprendí que en parte tenía razón. Además no quería perder su amistad, él había sido un gran apoyo cuando tuve momentos difíciles en Jacksonville. Por lo que decidí darle otra oportunidad solo esperaba que no me fallara. Al notar eso me dio un abrazo, le extrañaba tanto. Era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

–Felicidades–me dijo Edward más tranquilo– Ya veo cual era tú sorpresa

–Te dije que no desesperaras– le dije

–Aún las cuentas siguen en rojo ¿Verdad?

–Digamos que por ahora están congeladas– le tendí la mano. El me devolvió el apretón y no pude evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo.

Luego de charlar un rato más con los chicos sobre el horario y esas cosas me marche a casa un poco más aliviada, pero a la vez con cierto dilema ¿Qué me pasaba con Edward? Jamás había sentido tal cosquilleo con el solo un estrechón de manos y me preocupe porque eso solo significaba algo…corría el riesgo de sentir algo más fuerte que una amistad con Edward y eso no me lo podía permitir, no aún cuando mi corazón se hallaba destrozado en mil pedazos a causa de la muerte de mi familia. Esa noche comencé a levantar los muros en mi corazón para evitar que fuesen sobrepasados por Edward, porque de algo estaba segura yo no era buena para él.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto el baile de Bella =O**

**Déjenme saber que opinan**

**Se les quiere un montón.**

**;)**


	7. Bree

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la ingeniosa Meyer, la historia es todita mía.**

** Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que leen mis locuras en especial a monipasst, TereCullen, PrincesLynx, namy33, , caandys38, Maka Cullen, a las que me han dejado review anónimos y los que están pendientes de las actualizaciones. Espero les guste.**

**Recuerden que si no pudieron ver los vídeos de los bailes los link están en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

* * *

Capítulo 7

BPOV

Carmen debe estar tomándome el pelo si pretendía que yo iba a usar esa cosa que estaba sobre mi cama. Me acababa de dar una ducha, antes de comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bree. Al parecer, luego de haber esquivado a toda la familia Cullen por casi un mes había llegado el momento de las presentaciones. Pero Carmen estaba loca si yo iba a cambiar mi atuendo solo para aparentar algo que no soy frente a su familia. Es verdad que mientras mi padre y hermanos vivían me vestía con colores más alegres pero jamás usaba vestido. Exceptuando cuando era niña y Renné me obligaba a ponerme vestiditos y cosas con tutu para el ballet. Debo admitir que el vestido era bonito, tipo coctel sin mangas con escote en v, dobladillo de burbuja y un lazo de organza en la cintura de un color celeste claro. Descartado, me encamine al armario para buscar algo más de mi agrado, algo cómodo. Al final me decidí por una blusa blanca cuello en v sin mangas con un chaleco gris manga corta con solapa negra, un pantalón negro de vestir y mis botas negras de tacón de tres pulgadas (ver en mi perfil). Me deje el cabello suelto, unos aretes negros pequeños, el collar que me dio mamá, unas cuantas pulseras y un anillo. Coloque delineador negro en mis ojos y algo de brillo para los labios. Estaba presentable, tome una cartera negra de mano (ver en mi perfil) donde coloque mi celular y mi ipod, que seguro necesitaría para cuando me aburriese. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Sería una tarde muy larga, la verdad no quería ir, me iba a sentir aún más huérfana de lo que ya era. Tendría que hacerme la fuerte y soportar ver a todos los demás con sus familias mientras yo estaba sola en este mundo, nadie podía notar mi debilidad, no quería que se compadecieran.

Está de más decir que a Carmen le disgustó que no usara su preciosa creación, pero no se pudo quejar tanto porque estaba más elegante que con mis otros atuendos. Ella llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que descansaba sobre mi cama, solo que el de ella era de corte recto y de color ¿melón? También de organza. Eleazar llevaba la misma ropa que utilizaba cuando trabajaba, su camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y saco ¿Porqué iban tan elegantes? No se supone que la fiesta era para una niña de doce años. No preste atención a lo que hablaban ya que me coloque los audífonos y me dedique a mirar por la ventana. No demoramos más de diez minutos, al igual que nosotros los Cullen vivían cerca del bosque, la casa era muy hermosa con grandes ventanas y de color blanco, de tres plantas estilo moderno. En la puerta ya estaban esperándonos los que supuse eran los señores Cullen; Vanessa, Bree y Edward.

– Bienvenidos–dijo Carlisle Cullen, tendría entre unos cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años, bastante apuesto. Sus cabellos rubios muy diferentes a los de su hermana que eran más bien de color negro, pero con los mismos ojos azules. Vestía una camisa negra con un pantalón caqui. Su esposa, Esme tenía el cabello color castaño y los ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido negro cuello en u sin mangas y falda a diferentes niveles (ver en mi perfil) – Hermana que gusto verte– le dijo a Carme y la abrazó. Comenzaron a saludarse entre todos, yo me mantenía un poco más atrás observando, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y la busque. Debí suponerlo, Edward, estaba más guapo que de costumbre, pantalón gris de vestir, una camisa remangada color celeste y zapatos negros. Desvié la mirada, no quería quedarme hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes. No se me pasó por alto que nosotros veníamos más elegantes que los anfitriones.

–Bree querida, felicidades– dijo Carmen mientras se agachaba para felicitarle, llevaba un vestido floreado con tiras y cinto negro con unas sandalias negras sin tacón (ver en mi perfil). No pude evitar pensar en la pequeña Jane y mi corazón se estremeció, trague en seco. Se le notaba un poco molesta– Ahora te entregamos tus regalos.

–Esme, Carlisle–dijo Eleazar llamando la atención de los aludidos– les presento a Isabella

–Hemos escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti–dijo Carlisle, evite hacer algún mal gesto– es un gusto conocerte–me tendió la mano y me recordé que debía comportarme, además estaba de tregua con los muchachos.

–Es un gusto conocerle a usted y a su esposa–dije yo en tono neutro

–Llámame Carlisle

–Y a mi Esme, me hace sentir más joven– dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba. Su abrazo fue tan cálido, como el que una madre le da a un hijo. ¡Rayos! tendría que controlarme para no terminar llorando como una magdalena.

–De acuerdo– conteste

–Qué tal si pasan–habló Vanessa. Ella lucía un vestido verde pantano corto con tiras cruzadas en la espalda (ver en mi perfil) el cabello recogido; unos aretes y pulseras a juego en tonos verdes, sandalias romanas del mismo color del vestido.

–No me vas a saludar–me dijo Bree mientras pasábamos el umbral de la puerta. Me agache y la abrace mientras le daba un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

–Feliz cumpleaños Bree– le dije mientras volvía a mi estatura normal. Ella solo sonrió y tomo mi mano mientras me dirigía a otra parte de la casa.

El patio de los Cullen era tan magnífico como la misma casa. Había varias mesas redondas con manteles blancos y sillas a juego. Al fondo un pequeño escenario donde descansaba un piano de cola negra, justo como en el que practicaban mis hermanos. Bree que aún sostenía mi mano notó mi cambio de ánimo.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí– mentí– ¿Quién toca?

–Pues Edward– contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio. Yo me asombre, es que no había cosa que este chico no hiciera mal. Buen alumno, todo un caballero, un excelente bailarín y ahora resulta que toca el piano. El paquete completo. En el lugar la mayoría de los invitados eran adultos todos vestidos casualmente, los chicos del grupo de baile y uno grupo de chicos de la edad de Bree. Me sentí fuera de lugar estaba demasiado arreglada.

–Porque tan pocos amiguitos invitaste– pregunté

–No tengo muchos amigos, así que solo invite a los pocos con los que me llevo bien– asentí. Vi como un chico de su edad la saludaba a lo lejos, ella se sonrojo.

–Uh, vaya ese chico tiene suerte, pero aún estás muy chica– se puso más colorada de lo que estaba.

–Se llama Diego y solo es un amigo– yo le guiñe un ojo. Ella soltó una risotada.

–Puedo saber que le estás diciendo a mi hermana–escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward a mis espaldas, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Respiré profundo y trate de sonar lo más normal que pude.

–Le estaba diciendo la mejor manera de robar un banco– Bree solo se reía.

–Muy graciosa, Bree no te recomiendo que te juntes mucho con ella puede ser una muy mala influencia–dijo él a modo de broma mientras esbozaba su media sonrisa.

–Yo debería decirte eso pero creo que ya es muy tarde para ti– le dijo ella, no me paso desapercibido que había un significado oculto en las palabras de la niña, pero lo deje pasar.

–Creo que deberías ir a saludar a los demás invitados– le indicó Edward

–Si señor– dijo la pequeña haciendo un saludo militar y se marcho corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

–Me alegra que vinieras, le hacía mucha ilusión a Bree verte.

–Aja– dije

–Bonito atuendo– dijo, había algo extraño en su mirada. Como si esperara que viniera diferente

–Carmen me diseño un vestido pero no quise ponérmelo. Igual creo que la próxima vez me asegurare antes si la fiesta es de etiqueta o casual. Me siento como un bicho– sondeé el área y vi a muchos de los invitados mirando en nuestra dirección.

–A mi me parece que estas perfecta– dijo Edward.

–Pues gracias–dije, sentí mis mejillas arder ¡Contrólate! Me dijo la conciencia. Solo Edward podía provocar esta reacción. Vi como sonreía ladinamente

–Ven, que muchos esperaban vuestra llegada. Están ansiosos por conocer a la famosa Isabella

– No lo creo, solo tienen curiosidad de ver quién es la criatura que les ha causado tantos problemas a los Dwyer– hizo una mueca de disgusto–Es la verdad, pero no te preocupes prometo portarme bien por hoy– caminamos hacia donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

Edward me presentó a la mayoría de los invitados. Charlotte y Peter me saludaron efusivamente teníamos tiempo sin vernos, se sintieron muy mal por la muerte de mi familia. Los padres de Alice eran bastante agradables, la Sra. Marie Masen es la hermana menor de Esme y su esposo el Sr. Alistair Brandon, resulta ser el vicepresidente de la empresa de Eleazar. El Sr. McCarthy es igual de gracioso que su hijo, arquitecto de profesión y su esposa Cynthia Masen es la hermana mayor de Esme. En la fiesta también conocí a Lilian y Greg Hale, un poco más fríos que el resto, ambos abogados de profesión. Vera es muy parecida a su hermana, los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, es un año mayor que Bree.

Billy Black, el padre de Jacob es oficial de policía. Su esposa Sarah murió en un accidente de tránsito cuando sus hijos aún eran muy pequeños. Supe que Jake tiene dos hermanas gemelas cuatro años mayores, Rachel esta de prometida con Paul Lahote, un chico de la Push y Rebecca vive en Hawái con su esposo surfista. Si lo sé, todo un culebrón. Los Clearwater: Harry, jefe de policía de Forks y su esposa Sue. Tienen dos hijos, la mayor Leah estudiante de periodismo y el más chico Seth que es amigo de Bree. Sam y Emily Uley, dueños de un negocio en la Push son los padres de Brady y Collin, de diez y doce años respectivamente. Son terribles, parece que las baterías nunca se les acabaran.

Además de ellos, había un grupo de niños, de la edad de Bree, se encontraban al cuidado de los mayores. Al parecer sus padres no habían podido asistir. Fred, un niño pecoso y tímido resultó ser el mejor amigo de Bree. Diego, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, es el más encantador de todos y está siempre atento a lo que hace Bree. Me causa mucha gracia ver como se sonrojan. Kristie, Sarah, Jen y Shelly son compañeras de clases de la festejada.

Converse un rato con los chicos. Todos parecían combinados con sus novias. Jake tenía una camisa del mismo tono que el vestido de Nessie, si ya se me había pegado el apodo. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo strapless por lo que Emmett también, habló del color de la camisa no creerán que quepa dentro de un diminuto vestido. Ben y Ángela de amarillo. Alice llevaba un vestido corto de color verde, y aunque ella y Jasper no eran más que amigos, el iba en combinación. Entonces me fije en Edward, su camisa era celeste, el vestido en mi cama era celeste. Me molesto que Carmen tratara de juntarme con su sobrino ahijado ahora entendía porque la referencia sobre mi atuendo. (ver vestidos en mi perfil)

Cuando tuve una oportunidad me escape, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire puro y alejarme del ambiente tan familiar. Camine hasta sentarme en la raíz de un árbol inmenso, se escuchaba cerca la corriente del río Calawah. Me senté, poco me importaba si me ensuciaba la ropa, recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando noté que alguien se acercaba, abrí los ojos y me tope con el par de zafiros de Bree.

–Pensé que te habías ido

–No, solo tomaba un respiro. Creí que nadie lo notaría– conteste

–Edward ha estado buscándote por casi cinco minutos–dijo ella.

–Pues creo que eres mejor que él en eso de buscar personas–se sentó a mi lado.

– No soportabas ver tantas familias juntas ¿Verdad?

–Digamos que algo así–la pequeña era muy observadora– se notaba tanto–pregunte

–Digamos que algo así–me devolvió las mismas palabras que había dicho– Edward sabía que esto pasaría, por eso cuando no te vio pensó que te habías marchado. Incluso aunque eso implicara que te fueras a pie.

–Cómo así– mostré más interés del que debía.

–Él cree que extrañas a tu familia más de lo que imaginamos– me miró como si pensara en decirme o no lo siguiente– Que te comportas tan fría y distante con el resto porque de alguna manera no te hace sentir tan vulnerable–sentí como se me secaba la garganta– Él piensa que no quieres querer a nadie por temor a perderlos– sabía que lo que decía Bree era verdad, pero salió a flote la parte de mi que había estado controlándome por mucho tiempo, la chica sarcástica y odiosa.

–Dile a Edward que deje de estar psicoanalizándome– tome mi cartera y me levanté con el propósito de irme pero recordé que Bree no tenía la culpa de nada– Lo siento, yo… a veces digo cosas que no debo decir– le tendí la mano y ella la tomó.

–Tranquila, creo que entiendo

–Sabes, eres muy inteligente para tu edad

–Ya me lo han dicho–dijo orgullosa. Yo negué con la cabeza.

–Quiero que tengas algo que compre pensando en ti– le dije mientras buscaba en mi cartera el collar que le había comprado ayer en Port Ángeles mientras Carmen se dedicaba a buscar el regalo perfecto. Era una collar con dije de ángel (ver en mi perfil) – Cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá me regalo este– le mostré el collar que siempre usaba– ella me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, ahora yo te doy este para que te cuide– ella se volteó y le coloque el collar– Listo

–Es muy bonito, gracias– no pude evitar su abrazo. Sentí como una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla me la seque con el dorso de la mano antes de que Bree lo notara.

– ¡Aquí estás! – dijo Edward, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado

–Te gane, la encontré antes que tú– le saco la lengua. No pude evitar reírme ante la acción de Bree

–Ya veo–dijo Edward– Ya vamos a cantar el cumpleaños así que apresúrate– Bree dio dos pasos y se giró a verme.

–Gracias por el regalo– se adelantó y yo empecé a caminar, no me quería quedar a solas con Edward, pero este me tomo por el brazo.

–De que hablaban antes de que llegara– pregunta equivocada, la chica mala volvió a mí.

–De tu psicoanálisis para conmigo–dije en tono sarcástico

–No te molestes, yo solo…

–Dejémoslo allí Edward, no estoy de ánimos para pelear. Apúrate que ya van a empezar a cantarle el cumpleaños a tu hermana.

La pobre de Bree no se salvó de ser ensuciada con el dulce por Emmett. Alice estaba hecha una furia a causa de la pequeña broma de su primo. Era tan gracioso ver a Emmett escondido detrás de Rose para evitar la ira de Alice. Luego de eso Edward subió al escenario a interpretar Claro de Luna de Debussy, según escuche era la canción favorita de Bree. Era una faceta de Edward que no conocía, lucía tan concentrado, la música me relajo. Cuando terminó no se hicieron esperar los aplausos, incluso yo le aplaudí.

Luego comenzó a sonar música más alegre, los invitados comenzaron a bailar y yo sentí que era momento de huir otra vez. Una pequeña mano me detuvo, Bree, no me le pude negar. Bailamos buena parte de la fiesta. Y aunque al principio no quería bailar, luego la use como escudo para evitar que Edward se me acercara. Pero hubo un momento en que Diego tuvo la valentía de robármela y yo me quede sola. ¡Demonios! Edward que estaba atento a todo lo que hacía se me acerco, trate de huir hacia donde se encontraba la mesa del ponche, me serví uno y él se hizo a mi lado.

–Porque presiento que huyes de mí

–No se ha que te refieres–dije yo haciéndome la desentendida

–Por Dios Isabella, has estado usando a mi hermana como escudo

–Y eso cómo porqué

–No lo sé, explícamelo tú ¿Por qué tienes miedo?–dijo él mirándome de forma evaluativa

–Miedo, en serio Edward. Además por si no te habías dado cuenta ella fue la que me sacó a bailar– parece que no tenía respuesta a eso porque no me contesto–Así que deja de suponer cosas porque te equivocas, crees conocerme pero no sabes nada sobre mí–deje el vaso en la mesa y me proponía a irme cuando volvió a hablar

–En ese caso no te importara bailar conmigo–me tendió la mano– a menos claro que lo que dije fuese cierto–Maldito tramposo. No me quedó de otra que caminar hasta donde estaba el resto de los invitados. El negó con la cabeza al ver que no tome su mano, evitaba cualquier contacto con su piel. Justo en el momento que tomo mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica, si porque para mi mala suerte ya la música no era movida, estaba sonando la canción Apologize de One Republic. No pude evitar aspirar su olor embriagador.

–Relájate, no muerdo– lo miré mal– Te aseguro que no te pisare, recuerda que se bailar

–Como si pudiera olvidarlo– decidí platicar para olvidarme del cosquilleo que sentía en donde sus manos estaban posadas– desde cuando tocas el piano

–Mi madre me llevaba a clases desde los cinco años, luego descubrí mi pasión por el baile y deje de ir tan seguido para poder asistir a clases de danza– dijo

–Tú madre no se molesto–pregunte

–No, ella es muy comprensiva

–Y Nessie, descubrió su pasión por el baile antes o después

–Después, en una de las veces que mamá me iba a buscar ella encontró la inspiración–hubo un momento de silencio– Y tú desde cuándo supiste que naciste para bailar

–Verás, mi madre era maestra de danza, así que apenas empecé a caminar ella quiso que aprendiera ballet

– ¿Ballet?

–Sí, lo deje cuando tenía diez. Luego empecé a practicar otros géneros de música

–Y cuando aprendiste a defenderte

–Cuando cumplí los doce entre a clases de karate

– ¿Practicabas danza y artes marciales al mismo tiempo?

–Si

– ¿Cómo le hacías con los estudios?

–Digamos que no se me hace difícil aprender cosas–si supieras

–Um, ya, me imagino que eso asustaba a los chicos

–Te imaginas mal– sentí como se tenso

–Así que te rondaban mucho

–La verdad no tantos, siempre los supe mantener a raya. Y cuando alguien se pasaba de listillo solo hacía falta una pequeña demostración de lo que sé hacer– dije. La canción había acabado por lo que me separe de Edward. Sentí un vacío. Me marché antes de que quisiera invitarme a bailar otra vez. En una de las mesas vi a Bree, me dirigí hacia ella.

–Hola–le dije mientras me sentaba

–Hola–dijo– veo que mi hermano consiguió al menos bailar contigo una canción. Por un momento dude de sus capacidades

–Muy graciosa

–Mientras tú y Edward bailaban escuche un comentario que hizo Alice con los chicos

–Porque presiento que no me va a gustar lo que vas a decir

–Ella les dijo que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, aunque tú trates por todos los medios de alejarlo de ti.

–Deberías dejar de escuchar a los más grandes

–Yo solo pasaba por allí, además creo que ella tiene razón. A veces somos los últimos en enterarnos o mejor dicho aceptar lo que sentimos por otras personas.

–Estás segura de que acabas de cumplir los doce años

–Es lo que dice mi acta de nacimiento

–A dónde dejaste a Diego– traté de cambiar de tema, ella lo notó y lo dejó pasar.

–Se tuvo que ir, sus padres vinieron a recogerlo–seguimos hablando un rato de todo y nada. Ya eran como las siete de la noche cuando nos marchamos de casa de los Cullen.

Cuando al fin estuve en la comodidad de mi cuarto no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que había contenido durante la fiesta. Me dormí pasada las doce con solo un pensamiento en mente "ustedes dos terminarían juntos, aunque tú trates por todos los medios de alejarlo de ti" y me pregunte qué tan cierto sería eso.

EPOV

Estaba realmente nervioso, luego de los acontecimientos en la noche de talentos no podía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. _Como si no la tuviera presente todos los días_ me dijo mi conciencia. A decir verdad sentí un gran alivio al saber que ella y Demetri eran amigos, aunque me molesto que él hubiera conseguido ser algo más que yo en menos tiempo. Me sentí tan molesto cuando Bella le besó la mejilla al final de la coreo y luego viene él y la levanta delante de todos para al final plantarle un beso en la mejilla, juro que veía todo rojo, por suerte solo fue un gran susto. Me estaba alistando para la fiesta de mi hermanita y estaba un poco inquieto, no sabía lo que pasaría cuando Bella notara que todas las parejas iban del mismo color y a nosotros nos tocaba celeste. Todo fue idea de Alice. Ya me imaginaba ver sus ojos con ese brillo de ira, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, solo esperaba que no se molestara tanto.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla bajar del coche, ella no llevaba el vestido que Carmen había confeccionado para la ocasión. Debí suponerlo, sin embargo no por eso lucía menos hermosa. Su atuendo era mucho más formal al que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Y traía el cabello suelto que la hacía parecerse más a un ángel de lo que ya era, un ángel que necesitaba ser curado. Sabía que esto debía estar costándole un montón, estar rodeadas de tantas familias y ella sin la suya. No pude evitar mirarla más de lo que estaba permitido, al parecer presintió la insistencia de mi mirada. Sus ojos me miraron solo por unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

–Bree querida, felicidades– dijo mi tía mientras se agachaba para felicitarle. Bree estaba molesta ¿Por qué sería?– Ahora te entregamos tus regalos.

–Esme, Carlisle–dijo Eleazar llamando la atención de mis padres– les presento a Isabella

–Hemos escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti–dijo papá, noté como Bella hacía un gran esfuerzo para no ser grosera– es un gusto conocerte– le tendió la mano y ella le recibió con cierta aprensión.

–Es un gusto conocerle a usted y a su esposa–dijo en tono neutro

–Llámame Carlisle

–Y a mi Esme, me hace sentir más joven– dijo mamá, Bella no se pudo escapar de su abrazo, ella parecía algo… sorprendida

–De acuerdo– contesto

–Qué tal si pasan–habló Vanessa. Mientras se encaminaba dentro de la casa.

–No me vas a saludar–le dijo Bree mientras pasábamos el umbral de la puerta. Por eso mi hermana estaba molesta. Ella le tenía un cariño especial a Bella. Vi como el semblante de Bella cambio y se agachó para abrazarle mientras le daba un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

–Feliz cumpleaños Bree– le dijo mientras volvía a su estatura normal. Ella solo sonrió y tomo su mano para dirigirla al patio trasero. Iba a seguirlas pero fui arrastrado por mi madre hacia la cocina. Ella me dijo que debía ser más disimulado a lo que yo me sonroje. Mi madre siempre tan perceptiva. Me escabullí antes de que preguntara algo más, ambas estaban alejadas del resto de los invitados. Bree estaba sonrojada y se reía de algo que había comentado Bella y no alcancé a escuchar.

–Puedo saber que le estás diciendo a mi hermana–le dije cuando estaba muy cerca. Ella estaba de espaldas tenía un aroma como a flores, lavanda y fresas. Aspire para llenarme de su olor.

–Le estaba diciendo la mejor manera de robar un banco– Bree solo se reía.

–Muy graciosa, Bree no te recomiendo que te juntes mucho con ella puede ser una muy mala influencia–dije a modo de broma, por los ojos de Bree pasó ese brillo de cuando se proponía hacer una travesura.

–Yo debería decirte eso pero creo que ya es muy tarde para ti– contestó, trague en seco más tarde me desquitaría con mi adorada hermanita. No sé si Bella notó que sus palabras tenían un significado oculto o simplemente lo dejo pasar.

–Creo que deberías ir a saludar a los demás invitados– casi sonó como una orden

–Si señor– dijo mi hermanita haciendo un saludo militar y se marcho corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

–Me alegra que vinieras, le hacía mucha ilusión a Bree verte– a mi también quise agregar pero mejor me contuve.

–Aja– contesto

–Bonito atuendo– dije. Quería saber a dónde había quedado su vestido. Me hubiera encantado vérselo puesto.

–Carmen me diseño un vestido pero no quise ponérmelo– parecía tener una aberración por los vestidos– Igual creo que la próxima vez me asegurare antes si la fiesta es de etiqueta o casual. Me siento como un bicho– sondeó el área. Muchos de los invitados estaban mirando en nuestra dirección.

–A mi me parece que estas perfecta– admití

–Pues gracias–por primera vez vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Me sentí orgulloso de ser quien provocara esa reacción y no pude evitar sonreír.

–Ven, que muchos esperaban vuestra llegada. Están ansiosos por conocer a la famosa Isabella– le dije

– No lo creo, solo tienen curiosidad de ver quién es la criatura que les ha causado tantos problemas a los Dwyer– hice una mueca de disgusto–Es la verdad, pero no te preocupes prometo portarme bien por hoy– levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento. Negué con la cabeza, caminamos hacia donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

Se pasó buena parte de su tiempo saludando a los invitados. Charlotte y Peter le saludaron efusivamente, se sintieron muy mal por la muerte de su familia. Luego se la presente a mis otros tíos. En la fiesta también estaban Lilian y Greg Hale, fueron un poco más fríos que el resto pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Vera fue más amable que sus padres.

Cuando le presenté a Billy Black pensé que ya no la soltaría. Le contó casi toda su vida, Bella escuchó con paciencia y atención toda la historia. También estaban los Clearwater y los Uley, Brady y Collin no paraban de revolotear por todo el patio

Conversamos un rato con los chicos. Supe que en ese momento notaría los atuendos de cada uno, ella era muy observadora. No me decepcionó, vi como se me quedaba mirando más de lo normal. Estaba molesta, lo veía en su mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto por lo que yo tampoco abrí mi boca.

Me tuve que alejar de ella por un momento, mamá quería que la ayudara con unas cosas y como era el cumpleaños de mi hermana me debía ocupar yo. Cuando regrese no veía a Bella por ningún lado.

–Alice dónde esta Bella

–No sé, pensé que estaba contigo

–No, no lo está por eso te pregunto–dije malhumorado

–No te alteres, debe estar por allí. Déjame preguntar si alguien la ha visto. Puede que haya ido al baño– se marchó a dónde estaba el resto. Yo me encaminé hacia dentro de la casa cuando me topé con Bree.

–Has visto a Bella.

–Desde cuándo le dices Bella– dijo ella con una sonrisa

–No es asunto tuyo– le conteste, ella arqueo una ceja– Vale la has visto o no

–Hace rato que no la veo.

–Si la ves dile que la ando buscando

–De acuerdo

–Hey, me debes una– le dije recordando su comentario en frente de Bella

–Como tú digas hermanito– seguí mi rumbo.

Le pregunte a todos los que estaban en mi camino, nadie la había visto. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

–Hijo, dónde está tu hermana. Ya va siendo hora de cantarle el cumpleaños.

–Debe estar en el patio, mamá no has visto a Bella–dije

–Hace rato la vi caminar en dirección al río.

–Gracias mamá– me marche corriendo. Escuche como mi mamá me gritaba que buscara también a Bree. No estaba muy lejos, en realidad tanto Bella como Bree estaban juntas, ambas abrazadas. Vi como Bella se limpiaba la mejilla.

– ¡Aquí estás! – dije.

–Te gane, la encontré antes que tú– me saco la lengua Bree. Bella sonrió

–Ya veo. Ya vamos a cantar el cumpleaños así que apresúrate– Bree dio dos pasos hacia mí y se giró para hablarle a Bella.

–Gracias por el regalo– se adelantó. Bella empezó a caminar. Quería saber porque estaba llorando por lo que la sujete por el brazo.

–De que hablaban antes de que llegara– vi como me miraba con enojo

–De tu psicoanálisis para conmigo–dijo en tono sarcástico

–No te molestes, yo solo…–Bree iba a tener una charla muy larga conmigo

–Dejémoslo allí Edward, no estoy de ánimos para pelear. Apúrate que ya van a empezar a cantarle el cumpleaños a tu hermana– me sentí en parte aliviado, más tarde hablaría con ella.

Emmett ensució a Bree con el dulce. Alice estaba hecha una furia a causa de la pequeña broma de nuestro primo. Luego del incidente mi padre me informo que era hora de subir al escenario. Interprete Claro de Luna de Debussy, la canción favorita de Bree. Estuve a punto de tocar la canción que estaba componiendo pero aún no estaba lista, además quería que solo la escuchara Bella. Cuando terminó no se hicieron esperar los aplausos, incluso le vi aplaudirme.

Luego comenzó a sonar música más alegre y los invitados comenzaron a bailar. Estaba de camino para pedirle a Bella que bailara conmigo cuando mi madre me detuvo para felicitarme por la interpretación. Busque de nuevo a Bella y ya se encontraba bailando con Bree. Bailo buena parte de la fiesta con mi hermana. De vez en cuando veía que miraba en mi dirección, estaba usando a Bree para evitar que yo me le acercara. Iba tomar medidas al respecto por lo que me acerque a Diego, lo motive para que sacara a bailar a Bree. Vi como se alejaban de Bella por lo que camine a donde se encontraba, pero ella camino hacia la mesa del ponche.

–Porque presiento que huyes de mí– le dije mientras ella se servía ponche

–No se ha que te refieres–contestó haciéndose la desentendida. Era muy mala mentirosa.

–Por Dios Isabella, has estado usando a mi hermana como escudo

–Y eso cómo porqué–repuso mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios. ¡Concéntrate! me dije

–No lo sé, explícamelo tú ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?–dije mirándole de forma evaluativa

–Miedo, en serio Edward. Además por si no te habías dado cuenta ella fue la que me sacó a bailar– esa parte me la perdí– Así que deja de suponer cosas porque te equivocas, crees conocerme pero no sabes nada sobre mí–sonrió victoriosa, dejó el vaso en la mesa y estaba a punto de irse cuando volví a hablar

–En ese caso no te importara bailar conmigo–le tendí mi mano– a menos claro que lo que dije fuese cierto–estaba seguro que tenía muchas ganas de asesinarme. En lugar de tomar mi mano camino de mala gana hasta donde estaba el resto de los invitados. Negué con la cabeza. Justo en el momento que toque su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, tuve la dicha de que justo en ese momento estaba sonando Apologize de One Republic. –Relájate, no muerdo– me miro mal– Te aseguro que no te pisare, recuerda que se bailar

–Como si pudiera olvidarlo– mis manos quemaban, me sentía completo con ella a mi lado– desde cuando tocas el piano–preguntó

–Mi madre me llevaba a clases desde los cinco años, luego descubrí mi pasión por el baile y deje de ir tan seguido para poder asistir a clases de danza

–Tú madre no se molesto

–No, ella es muy comprensiva

–Y Nessie, descubrió su pasión por el baile antes o después

–Después, en una de las veces que mamá me iba a buscar ella encontró la inspiración–hubo un momento de silencio– Y tú desde cuándo supiste que naciste para bailar

–Verás, mi madre era maestra de danza, así que apenas empecé a caminar ella quiso que aprendiera ballet

– ¿Ballet? –la verdad solo la había visto bailar una vez, pero por lo que había hablado con Jasper a ella le encantaba el hip hop

–Sí, lo deje cuando tenía diez. Luego empecé a practicar otros géneros de música

–Y cuando aprendiste a defenderte

–Cuando cumplí los doce entre a clases de karate

– ¿Practicabas danza y artes marciales al mismo tiempo? –ella era extraña, pero eso me gustaba

–Si

– ¿Cómo le hacías con los estudios?

–Digamos que no se me hace difícil aprender cosas–sonrió como si supiera algo que yo no.

–Um, ya, me imagino que eso asustaba a los chicos– quise saber. Ya había hablado con Jasper al respecto, pero él no era muy comunicativo en asuntos referentes a Bella. No niego que al principio me puse un poco celoso de su relación con ella pero él me explico que no estaba enamorado de ella, que solo la veía como una hermana.

–Te imaginas mal– me tensé. Quizás por eso Jasper no hablaba al respecto

–Así que te rondaban mucho– al igual que ahora quise agregar

–La verdad no tantos, siempre los supe mantener a raya. Y cuando alguien se pasaba de listillo solo hacía falta una pequeña demostración de lo que sé hacer– dijo. La canción había acabado por lo que Bella se separó de mí. Me sentí vacío. Se marchó antes de que le pidiera otro baile. Se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Bree. Las vi charlar y al parecer lo que le decía Bree no era del agrado de Bella ¿Cómo le hacia mi hermana para que Bella no se enfadara con ella? Se marcharon a eso de las siete y yo decidí que era momento de tener esa conversación pendiente con Bree.

–Tú, a mi cuarto, ahora– le dije mientras subía las escaleras

–Se puede saber que quieres –dijo ella mientras entraba en mi habitación, tenía los brazos en jarra. Yo me encontraba tendido sobre la cama.

– ¿De qué hablabas con Bella? –me senté

–Cosas de chicas

–Bree–le dije en advertencia

–Edward

–Vamos dime de que hablaban–termine suplicando

–Te voy a dar un consejo hermano–arque una ceja– Trata de ser su amigo pero no la presiones, se paciente. Ella necesita algo de tiempo para volver a abrirse– se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Me tendí de nuevo sobre la cama ¿en qué momento había crecido tanto mi hermana? Seguiría su consejo, me haría amigo de Bella y luego me ganaría su corazón. Porque estaba más que seguro que no quería solo ser el amigo de Bella, yo necesitaba ser mucho más.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Tan mono Edward. **

**¿Qué les pareció el consejo de Bree?**

**Déjenme reviews.**

**Cariños**


	8. Primer ensayo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia a mi.**

**El capítulo como siempre va dedicado a todas la chicas que leen mi historia. Gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Los link de los vídeos también están en mi perfil. **

**Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones son muy importantes para m****i**

**XOXO**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**BreePOV**

Isabella.

Era el nombre de la chica que me había salvado a mí y a Edward. También conocida en la casa como el ángel, según Edward. Era una chica muy bonita pero con la mirada triste. Después del incidente en la estación de policía no la había vuelto a ver más pero no por eso desconocía lo que hacía día a día, cortesía de Edward. No paraba de hablar sobre ella, que si Bella hizo esto o aquello. Parecía una cotorra, jamás había visto a Edward comportarse a si por una chica. Pero Bella era un caso difícil, no es que me lo hubieran dicho, según mis padres no estaba lo suficientemente mayor como para entender sobre el tema. ¡Padres! nunca quieren ver como sus hijos crecen. Por ello tuve que sacarle la verdad a Edward que por cierto no fue nada difícil.

Estaba un poco molesta con Bella porque no me saludo en cuanto llego y mientras entrabamos se lo reclamé. Vi en su rostro que no deseaba hacerme sentir mal y por ello se lo pase. Edward tenía razón al estar preocupado por ella, sentí como se tenso cuando llegamos al patio. La deje en las confiadas manos de mi hermano luego de que se me fuera la lengua con uno de mis comentarios. Estuvo saludando a la mayoría de los invitados y luego conversó un rato con los TSR. Pobre mi hermano, como había sufrido después del altercado entre Rose y Bella. Una semana y media después estaba que echaba chispas de lo enojado, al parecer Bella había hecho un nuevo amigo en el instituto. La noche de talentos se arreglo momentáneamente su situación y ella se había integrado a los TSR, el otro nuevo integrante no asistiría a mi fiesta porque estaba en una cita con su nueva novia o algo así. Edward no dejaba de seguir a Bella por todos lados, bueno al menos hasta que mi mamá le ocupo. Vi como ella se alejaba del grupo, al parecer necesitaba un respiro. Me dedique a platicar un rato con Jen, Sarah y Shelly, luego de unos minutos me dirigí al baño. Cuando venía saliendo de la casa me topé con mi hermano.

–Has visto a Bella–parecía como si fuera a entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

–Desde cuándo le dices Bella– le dije con una sonrisa. Nadie de la familia le decía Bella.

–No es asunto tuyo– me contestó, arqueé una ceja. Estaba segura que Isabella desconocía de como la llamaba mi hermano a sus espaldas– Vale, la has visto o no

–Hace rato que no la veo– jamás me preguntó si sabía dónde se encontraba. A mi parecer ella necesitaba que no la presionaran tanto para adaptarse, cosa que no comprendía nadie de mi familia.

–Si la ves dile que la ando buscando

–De acuerdo

–Hey, me debes una– me dijo

–Como tú digas hermanito– camine hacia al patio y me dirigí a donde ya sabía que estaba.

Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar. Era una chica diferente, parecía no importarle si su atuendo se ensuciaba. Al parecer no fui tan cuidadosa al caminar porque ella presintió mi llegada.

–Pensé que te habías ido– le dije, no quería que supiera que la estuve observando.

–No, solo tomaba un respiro. Creí que nadie lo notaría– me contestó

–Edward ha estado buscándote por casi cinco minutos–dije como quién no quiere la cosa

–Pues creo que eres mejor que él en eso de buscar personas–me senté a su lado

– No soportabas ver tantas familias juntas ¿Verdad? –quise saber

–Digamos que algo así. Se notaba tanto–preguntó

–Digamos que algo así–le devolví– Edward sabía que esto pasaría, por eso cuando no te vio pensó que te habías marchado. Incluso aunque eso implicara que te fueras a pie– era verdad, Edward se la había pasado contándome sus inquietudes durante toda la noche de ayer.

–Cómo así– mostró interés

–Él cree que extrañas a tu familia más de lo que imaginamos–pensé si decirle o no, me arriesgue – Que te comportas tan fría y distante con el resto porque de alguna manera no te hace sentir tan vulnerable–vi como trago en seco– Él piensa que no quieres querer a nadie por temor a perderlos.

–Dile a Edward que deje de estar psicoanalizándome– tomó su cartera y se levantó demasiado rápido, se detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso– Lo siento, yo… a veces digo cosas que no debo decir– me tendió su mano y yo la tomé.

–Tranquila, creo que entiendo– en realidad había pasado una que otra noche poniéndome en su lugar ¿Cómo me sentiría si no tuviese a nadie de mi familia conmigo? La pasaría muy mal.

–Sabes, eres muy inteligente para tu edad– me dijo a modo de alago además de confirmarme las sospechas de mi hermano.

–Ya me lo han dicho–dije orgullosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero que tengas algo que compre pensando en ti–la vi rebuscando en su cartera– Cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá me regalo este– me mostró un collar de plata que pendía de su cuello– ella me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, ahora yo te doy este para que te cuide– me giré con el fin de que ella me lo colocara– Listo

–Es muy bonito, gracias– el angelito era muy lindo. Le abrase y ella me correspondió.

– ¡Aquí estás! – escuche la voz de Edward

–Te gane, la encontré antes que tú– le saque la lengua. Bella rió ante mi acto.

–Ya veo. Ya vamos a cantar el cumpleaños así que apresúrate– di dos pasos y me giré para dirigirme a Bella.

–Gracias por el regalo– comencé a caminar para dejarlos solos

Emmett me ensució la cara de dulce y Alice estaba que le cortaba la cabeza, era muy gracioso ver a mi primo huyendo de la pequeña Alice. Luego de eso Edward subió al escenario a interpretar Claro de Luna de Debussy, mi canción favorita. Fue muy aplaudido, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella le aplaudía entusiastamente.

Luego comenzó a sonar música alegre y los invitados comenzaron a bailar. Bella estaba a punto de escabullirse otra vez cuando la detuve. Bailamos buena parte de la fiesta y aunque al principio parecía reacia note que cambio de actitud. Quise saber porqué y por ello me dedique a observarla, seguí su mirada en un momento de descuido, Edward. Al parecer ella no le quería cerca. Hubo un momento en que ella quedo de espaldas y no vió cuando Edward se le acercó a Diego. Creo que se había cansado de esperar que Bella me soltara, por eso cuando Diego se me acercó no dude en irme con él. Para mi mala suerte sus padres lo vinieron a recoger, por lo que mejor me fui a sentar en una mesa desde donde podría ver a Bella y Edward bailando. En mi trayectoria escuche a Alice comentándole algo a los chicos, me pareció interesante hacérselo saber a Bella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Cuando la canción terminó Bella se dirigió a mi mesa

–Hola–saludó mientras se sentaba

–Hola–contesté– veo que mi hermano consiguió al menos bailar contigo una canción. Por un momento dude de sus capacidades–dije a modo de chiste

–Muy graciosa

–Mientras tú y Edward bailaban escuche un comentario que hizo Alice con los chicos– era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

–Porque presiento que no me va a gustar lo que vas a decir– dijo ella

–Ella les dijo que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, aunque tú trates por todos los medios de alejarlo de ti– le solté

–Deberías dejar de escuchar a los más grandes–me regaño

–Yo solo pasaba por allí, además creo que ella tiene razón. A veces somos los últimos en enterarnos o mejor dicho aceptar lo que sentimos por otras personas

–Estás segura de que acabas de cumplir los doce años– pregunto con los ojos en blanco

–Es lo que dice mi acta de nacimiento

–A dónde dejaste a Diego– cambió de tema, se lo deje pasar. Ella debía analizar lo que le había dicho

–Se tuvo que ir, sus padres vinieron a recogerlo

Después de eso me comento cosas sobre su vida en Jacsonville. Tenía dos hermanos, Jane y Alec, ambos murieron en el accidente. Si estuvieran vivos tendrían más o menos mi edad. Sabía karate, cosa que ya conocía por una de las tantas pláticas con Edward, odiaba usar vestidos, amaba bailar y nunca había tenido un novio, algo que de seguro le agradaría saber a mi hermano. En todo el rato que hablamos fui descubriendo cosas por mí misma, ser la más chica de toda una familia tiene sus ventajas, aprendes cosas de los más grandes que suelen ser muy útiles. Aprendí a ser muy perceptiva. Aunque Bella supiera defenderse físicamente era vulnerable hablando emocionalmente, de allí a que no quisiera que nadie se le acercara lo suficiente como para conocerla. Aún no había aceptado la muerte de su familia y creo que se sentía culpable de haber sobrevivido. Mi hermano era justo lo que ella necesitaba, alguien dulce que cuidara de su corazón y Bella era lo que le hacía falta a mi hermano, una persona con esa fortaleza y decisión por salir adelante. A mi parecer se complementaban, como el frío y el calor.

Se marchó con mis tíos a eso de las siete. Ahora me tocaba abrir el resto de los regalos pero justo cuando iba a empezar mi tarea Edward me interrumpió

–Tú, a mi cuarto, ahora– ordenó mientras subía las escaleras. Me tome un minuto antes de seguirle.

–Se puede saber que quieres –dije mientras entraba en su habitación, tenía las manos en mi cadera y él estaba tendido sobre la cama.

– ¿De qué hablabas con Bella? –preguntó mientras se sentaba

–Cosas de chicas– esperaba que él supiera ganarse la confianza de Bella para que ella le contara cosas sobre su vida antes de Forks.

–Bree–dijo en modo de advertencia

–Edward–conteste

–Vamos dime de que hablaban–terminó suplicando

–Te voy a dar un consejo hermano–arqueo una ceja– Trata de ser su amigo pero no la presiones, se paciente. Ella necesita algo de tiempo para volver a abrirse– me di la vuelta y me marché. Solo esperaba que no la regara y todo saliera bien. Si mi hermano era lo suficientemente inteligente y jugaba bien sus cartas pronto tendría una cuñada.

**BPOV**

Lunes

No deseaba levantarme, casi no había podido dormir nada. ¿Por qué? Al parecer mi reunión de ayer me pasó factura, no pare de tener pesadillas durante toda la noche algunas más escalofriantes que otras. Escuche como tocaban mi puerta

–Srta Isabella hora de levantarse– era Heidi

–Ya estoy despierta en un momento bajo– supe que no tenía otra opción por lo que me quite las sábanas. Mi piel se puso de gallina, hacía un frío espantoso.

Marcus trató de dejarme lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta de entrada del Instituto ya que había comenzado a llover. Me dirigí a mi primera clase pero en el pasillo me topé con Vicky, alias zorra y su grupo de amigas.

–Isabella, me contaron que ahora eres miembro de los TSR– Lauren, Netty, María y Lucy me rodearon.

–Te contaron bien, ahora quítate de mi camino–dije con voz amenazante, ellas no se movieron. Estaba perdiendo mi toque, como hasta ahora no había causado ningún problema los chicos del insti desconocían mi actitud agresiva.

–No, primero tenemos que hablar–dijo. No insistí en que se movieran porque quería saber que se traía entre manos Victoria.

–Y sobre que tenemos que hablar Victoria

–No te queremos cerca de nuestros chicos– dijo María

–De que me perdí–dije mientras cruzaba los brazos. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

–Aléjate de Edward–dijo Vicky en tono amenazante. Juro que si no supiera defenderme esa mirada me hubiese amedrentado.

–Y de Jasper también– agregó María. El resto no hablaba, al parecer solo estaban como apoyo.

– ¿Alguien más? – Dije en tono burlón–pues les digo algo, se la van a tener que aguantar porque pienso pasar mucho tiempo con ambos– iba a marcharme cuando Vicky me lo impidió golpeando su mano contra el casillero

– ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga chiquilla!– estaba de guasa si creía que yo iba hacer lo que pidiese

–Tú y cuantas zorras más– si, estaba provocándola

–No te hagas la valiente, no querrás que esa linda cara quede marcada–dijo mostrándome su puño.

–Estoy que muero de miedo–sentí como alguien intentaba tomarme desprevenida por la espalda, reaccione por puro instinto y termine estrellándola contra los casilleros, se trataba de María. Era unos cinco centímetros más alta que yo. Hice más presión sobre el brazo que tenía atrapado–No debiste hacer eso.

–Suéltala–dijo Netty un tono más alto de lo normal, quiso acercarse pero se lo pensó mejor. Creo que vio mi cara de pocos amigos

–Más te vale que no lo vuelvas a intentar porque no dudare en hacerte daño y no es una amenaza es una promesa– le solté el brazo y ella se alejó de mi. Victoria no se movía de su lugar–Muévete– dije mientras tomaba mi mochila que había caído al suelo

–No estoy jugando Isabella– dijo ella, parecía decidida a plantarme cara

–Yo tampoco ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?– al ver que no contestaba seguí–Resulta que un chico de mi antiguo insti no entendió que no debía ponerse en mi camino y le terminé partiendo la cara. Si no quieres que tu nariz operada quede desfigurada muévete ahora o no me haré responsable de lo que ocurra– lo dudó un instante pero luego se movió. Caminé y justo cuando estaba por doblar el pasillo ella me gritó

–Más vale que te cuides porque esto no se queda así

–Te estaré esperando– le respondí y seguí mi camino.

El salón estaba bastante lleno aunque aún no tocaba el timbre. Camine al fondo del aula y me senté en mi puesto habitual. Edward estaba sentado en el puesto delante de mí, desde la segunda semana se sienta allí.

–Hola Isabella–dijo

–Hola

–Te ocurre algo

–Nada

–Vamos se que te pasa algo

–Dije que nada

–Bella, puedes confiar en mí–Nunca me había llamado Bella, y me gusto mucho escucharlo de sus labios. Tuve que concentrarme en lo que recién discutíamos.

–Al parecer quieren destruir mi racha de buena conducta

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A Victoria y su grupo de zorras– me miró de forma reprobatoria con respecto a mi vocabulario pero se le notaba molesto

– ¿Qué paso?

–Acabo de tener una muy amistosa charla con ellas

– ¿Qué te dijeron?

–Estaban felicitándome por haber conseguido un cupo en los TSR

– ¡Qué! Ellas no…

–Claro que no, Edward. Solo me estaban advirtiendo que no me acercara demasiado a sus "chicos"– Edward se sostenía el puente de la nariz, acto que solo hacia cuando estaba muy molesto.

– ¿Qué chicos?

–No sabía que tu y Jasper tuvieran un club de admiradoras en el insti–dije

–Ellas te dijeron que te alejaras de mí

–Y de Jasper también

– ¿Qué más paso?

–Me negué, es más les asegure que haría todo lo posible por estar más cerca de ambos– seguí

–Y entonces

–María intento…atacarme

–Te hicieron daño

–No me estás escuchando dije intento, además creó que ya te demostré una vez que puedo cuidarme sola

–Sí, es solo que…

–Nada, bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo termine estrellando a María contra el casillero y Victoria me dijo que me cuidara– golpeó fuertemente la silla con su mano. Me asustó, varios compañeros se giraron a vernos–Edward contrólate que nos están viendo– estaba muy tenso, coloque mi mano sobre la suya y como ayer no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo. Él levantó la mirada–Se cuidarme, no te preocupes

–No puedes andar sola por los pasillos así que de ahora en adelante no me despegaré de ti

–Uhy eso solo hará que a Vicky se le rompa el corazón– sonrió al ver que no me negaba a su ofrecimiento. Justo en ese momento entró Victoria, Edward se giró para ver lo que veía yo y sostuvo más fuerte mi mano.

_Se supone que debías mantenerte alejada de Edward no darle la excusa perfecta para que se te acercara_ me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia, ja cómo si fuéramos dos personas diferentes.

Alice no se apareció por la primera clase pero llegó puntual para historia. Según sus palabras tuvo una "emergencia de moda". Era una chica extraña pero me caía bien, eso en mi era mucho. Hoy nos entregarían los resultados de la prueba de la semana pasada, por lo que la clase fue corta. Ese día el profesor tuvo que arrancarle la prueba a Lauren, en vista de que ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarla de manera voluntaria. Me pregunto si habrá respondido algo. Las siguientes clases pasaron sin nada relevante. Estaba guardando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando accidentalmente se me cayó el examen de historia que el profesor nos había entregado. Edward se agachó a recogerlo, él y Alice tenían casilleros cercanos al mío, estoy segura que Eleazar estaba relacionado con esto.

– ¡Diez!– dijo Edward sorprendido al ver mi prueba. Alice le quitó mi examen ¿Dónde quedaba la privacidad?

–Por qué no lo publicas en el periódico escolar así se te hará más fácil decirle a todos en lugar de andar gritándolo– dije enojada mientras le arrebataba el examen a Alice

–Disculpa, pero es que Jasper apenas y lo logró– contesto Alice. Para ellos Jasper era una eminencia en el ámbito. El examen tuvo cierto grado de dificultad pero no tuve problemas con eso.

– Y ustedes cuánto ganaron –les pregunté mientras cerraba mi casillero.

–Nueve– dijo Edward

– Lo mismo. ¿Cómo le hiciste? – dijo Alice

–No hice trampa si es eso a lo que te refieres– era el momento de una verdad a medias– Si le dicen a alguien los mató– ambos asintieron– Estoy repitiendo el curso

– ¡QUÉ! – gritaron ambos

–Podrían bajar la voz– volví a molestarme

–Lo siento pero cómo…– habló Edward

–Pensé que tenías dieciséis– interrumpió Alice, yo comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería

–Y los tengo, en septiembre cumplo los diecisiete–

– ¿Estabas adelantada un año? –preguntó Alice

–Jasper no se los comentó–ambos negaron con la cabeza.

–El es muy reservado con tus cosas– dijo Edward.

–Ya veo. Es esa la por esa razón por la que conozco casi todos los temas–dije sonriente. Ni siquiera Jasper sabía mi secreto, aunque presentía que él quizás tenía una idea.

La cafetería como siempre estaba llena, miré en dirección a la mesa en la que me había sentado la última semana. Demetri y Tanya estaban ocupándola, me alegraba por ambos. Eso significaba que tenía que buscar un nuevo lugar en donde sentarme porque afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y ni modo que fuera a hacer de violinista. Edward pareció notar la dirección de mis pensamientos

–Te sentarás con nosotros– dijo

–No, tranquilo debe haber alguna mesa libre– conteste

–Claro que no, ahora eres una de nosotros. Además Victoria tiene que saber que no estás sola– habló Alice. Miré a Edward, al parecer no se podía callar nada.

–Porque no entienden que puedo cuidarme sola– refunfuñe

–Ya está dicho te sentarás con nosotros– sentenció la duende

Compré solo una manzana y una bebida. Pagué mis cosas y espere a Edward y Alice para irnos a "nuestra mesa". La mayoría de los chicos en la cafetería prestaron atención a lo que hacíamos ¿No tenían más nada qué hacer? Al parecer no

–Belly-Bells– me saludó Emmett, Rose le golpeó el costado con el codo, él se cubrió la boca.

–Vaya ese es nuevo–dije –¿Quién lo inventó?

–Es un secreto–dijo Emmett haciendo un gesto en señal de que no diría nada

–No te preocupes tarde o temprano lo averiguaré– le conteste. El tragó en seco. El único ser capaz de provocarle miedo a Emmett era Alice. Me senté del mismo lado de Jasper, Alice y Edward me siguieron.

– ¿Qué tal las clases? –dijo Jasper para aligerar el ambiente

–Bien–contestó Alice

–Dicen que el examen de Historia fue una masacre– Empezó Ángela– salvó algunas excepciones– dijo mirando en dirección a Jasper, Edward y Alice– ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Bella? – casi me atoro con el pedazo de manzana. Antes no podía mentir sin que se notase y aunque había adquirido práctica en el arte, siempre tenía el temor de recaer.

–Bien– conteste. Pero no fue suficiente mi respuesta

–Vamos que no te de pena. Yo saque seis–Dijo Ben.

–Y yo cinco– siguió Emmett quién sonreía como si fuera su orgullo– a algunos le fue peor– Dejó de hablar

– ¡No! Tú fuiste la que sacó dos– dijo Rose. Arquee una ceja

–Vamos Isa, no le diremos a nadie–continuó Jake

– ¡Sacó Diez! así que no la molesten–dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que las mesas cercanas también se enteraran de mi nota

–En serio no quieres el megáfono– se sonrojo. En mi mirada le dije que si comentaba algo acerca de que estoy repitiendo le iba a costar muy caro. Al parecer lo captó

– ¿Cómo? –habló Nessie, el restó seguía mudo de la sorpresa, excepto Jasper que ya tenía noción de mi estado estudiantil.

–Estudie mucho–fue mi vana respuesta. Alice fue hábil y cambió de tema

–Chicos estaba pensando en la música que usaremos para presentarnos en los siguientes eventos–y así comenzó una larga charla sobre temas musicales.

Las siguientes clases siguieron igual de aburridas. Me sentí libre a la hora de la salida, hoy iniciaríamos los ensayos con los TSR. Me fui a cambiar el uniforme de gimnasia por algo más cómodo para bailar. Al rato entraron Rose y Nessie. Cuando salimos los chicos estaban hablando con Demetri. Y antes de que empezaran quise preguntar algo.

–Chicos tengo una duda– Alice asintió para que prosiguiera– Se han dado cuenta que todos estamos en el penúltimo curso

–Claro Bella–dijo Emmett en tono burlón

–No es a lo que me refiero. Quiero decir que quien se quedara a cargo del grupo de baile si ya no hay–dije

–No lo había pensado–dijo Alice

– ¿Qué propones? –preguntó Rose

–Bueno no sé si sea buena idea pero deberíamos tener un grupo de apoyo

– ¿Un grupo de apoyo? – preguntó Ben

–En caso de que alguien del grupo se lesione, o se necesite más bailarines. Alguien que nos reemplace cuando no estemos– le contestó Jasper

–Creo que es una buena idea– dijo Nessie

–Y pienso que en vista de que somos un número impar integráramos alguien más al grupo. Una persona un curso por debajo de nosotros que pueda ser el jefe de los nuevos– propuse

–Excelente idea– afirmó Jake

–Haré los anuncios para que la próxima semana se inicien las audiciones–dijo Ángela. Edward parecía ensimismado. Comprendí que lo más probable era que la nueva adquisición del grupo fuera una chica y que esta pasaría a ser la pareja de baile de Edward. Trate de no sentir ese vacío en el estomago pero no pude evitarlo.

–En ese caso buscaremos una chica para que sea la pareja de Demetri– habló Alice. Edward levantó su cabeza para prestar atención– Puesto que Edward lleva más tiempo en el grupo no sería justo que siguiera esperando una compañera de baile. Estás de acuerdo Demetri– porque no me sonó como una pregunta

–Muy de acuerdo–contestó el aludido. Yo trague en seco. Las palabras de Bree resonaron en mi cabeza.

–Bella, Bella– me llamó Alice

–Ah

–Estás de acuerdo– preguntó

–Si– ¿Qué más podía decir?

–En ese caso todo está decidido. Ahora siguiente punto que bailaremos para las semifinales de básquet.

–Yo he traído unas canciones muy movidas– dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a la grabadora– Aclaro que están revueltas y no todas son de este año. La primera canción que sonó fue Whatcha say de Jason Derulo. No pude evitar recordar viejos tiempos. Escuche la risa de Jasper. El resto de los chicos se les quedó mirando.

–Lo siento, no lo pude evitar– me miró y se puso serio– Lo siento– me lo dijo esta vez solo a mí

– ¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Emmett

–Es que esa fue la última canción que Jasper y yo bailamos en la academia, fue para el evento de año nuevo. Charlie, mi papá, digamos que tuvo un ataque de nervios a causa de esa coreo y creo que Jazz no la ha olvidado– trate de que mi voz saliera normal

– ¿Qué tenía la coreo? – preguntó Demetri

–Es difícil explicar, Jazz aún recuerdas todos los pasos– dije mientras me ponía de pie

–Sí, porqué

–Porque les vamos a enseñar a estos chavales lo que es bailar– no me iba a dejar abatir por los recuerdos cada vez que llegaran a mí– Rose la puedes poner desde el inicio cuando yo te diga.

–Alguien tiene un celular a mano– preguntó Jasper. Emmett le arrojó el suyo– Toma– me lo entrego. Se alejó uno pasos y le di la señal a Rose. La música empezó a sonar y me metí en mi papel de mujer traicionada (_http:- /www- .youtube- .com -/watch?v=MPs1pEvH5xY_ para que sepan lo que ocurre, véanlo antes de seguir leyendo)

– ¡Wow! – fueron la palabras de Emmett

–Eso no fue lo que dijo mi padre

–No, dijo algo como "te voy a esposar a la cama si es necesario. No quiero ver como mi pequeña se fractura el cuello haciendo esa pirueta" – les contó a los demás

–Si no me hubieras soltado antes no lo hubieras puesto de los nervios– le dije

– ¿Te soltó? – preguntó Edward asustado

–Sí, pero fue a causa del susto que le pego mi papá

–Ese día se suponía que llegaba tarde del trabajo y entró por la puerta a las cinco– dijo Jasper a modo de defensa por la mirada que le tiraba Edward

–Debo agregar que no volvió a ocurrir– dije sonriendo para que se aligerara el ambiente.

–Ya que hemos visto la demostración de talento de estos dos, no podemos quedarnos atrás chicos– dijo Demetri. Los muchachos rieron ante el comentario.

Discutimos un rato sobre la música pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo. Alice dijo que lo consultáramos con la almohada y mañana escogeríamos. Los chicos empezaron a enseñarle a Demetri los pasos de la coreografía de Rose, la misma del día del incidente. Luego él la hizo junto con los chicos y les quedo bastante bien. Cuando terminaron con Demetri vinieron por mí las chicas

–Vamos a ver si eres tan rápida para aprender de como presumes–dijo Rose en broma

–No lo dudes–dije. Nada más hizo falta verla una vez, pero no quería levantar sospechas por lo que espere a que la hicieran un par de veces más. Cuando creí conveniente les hice saber que estaba lista.

–Seguro que ya te sabes esta parte– dijo Nessie repitiendo los pasos

–Sí, no hay problema

–Ok, la harás con Ángela y Alice. Tú en el centro y adelanté no quiero que las mires– dijo Rose

–No me hará falta

–Uh, eso me huele a reto–dijo Emmett. Los chicos empezaron a apostar entre sí para ver si lo hacía bien o si se me equivocaba. No les preste mucha atención a penas inició la música (Rude Boy de Rihanna: http- :/www. - youtube. -com /watch?v=3sqycgXAyyo)

– ¡SI! – Gritó Jake–Gané, paga– vi como Emmett rodaba los ojos

–Después, no tengo la cartera aquí

–No apostaste por mí–dije fingiéndome ofendida

–Lo siento Belly-Bells. Tenía que apoyar a mi osita porque si no me quedo sin…– levanto las cejas sugestivamente

–No tenías que ser tan específico– los muchachos estallaron en risas. Debo admitir que hace tiempo no me sentía parte de un grupo. Y la verdad me asustaba el hecho de poder encariñarme con ellos. ¿Estaba preparada para dejar mi soledad a un lado? Otra cosa que tendría que consultar con mi almohada esta noche.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Déjenme review con el nombre de la chica que desean en el grupo de baile y su opinión del capi**

**Besos.**


	9. Recordatorio

**Los personajes son de nuestra querida S. Meyer el resto es todo mío.**

**¡HOLA! Mil disculpas por la demora. Estuve un poco enredada con los semestrales y no tenía mucho tiempo.**

**Va dedicado a todas las personas que leen la historia, a los que tienen alertas y la han colocado como una de sus historias favoritas. En especial a zuki-uchia, JavieraCullen, havi zen, SerenitySey, Maka Cullen, caandys38, monipasst, PrincesLynx, namy33, Sofy Vicky y a los anónimos.**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Me dejan review.**

**XOXO**

* * *

Capítulo 9

**EPOV**

Lunes

Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella, hoy empezaría a ganarme su confianza. Llegue más temprano que de costumbre al salón y me hice en mi asiento habitual. Estuve un rato leyendo mis apuntes, ya me estaba impacientando por lo que miré mi reloj y noté que ya Bella debería estar en el salón. Sí, soy un jodido acosador. Desde hace dos semanas me he dedicado a calcular el tiempo que le toma llegar al salón en la primera hora, porque al resto siempre llega antes que yo ¿Por qué? Debido a que ella se apresura en salir rápido del aula y yo le doy su espacio para que no se percate de lo que hago a diario. Levante mi mirada y su angelical rostro apareció frente a mí ¿por qué venía como si deseara asesinar a alguien? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal ya conocía esa expresión y no era nada alentador. Solo esperaba que no fuera por lo de ayer. Tome la poca valentía que me habían heredado y le saludé.

–Hola Isabella–dije

–Hola– uhh volvíamos a una sola palabra.

–Te ocurre algo– pregunté

–Nada– siguió ella mientras dejaba sus cosas en el puesto

–Vamos se que te pasa algo– insistí.

–Dije que nada– se le veía aún más molesta. _Cambia de táctica_ me dijo mi astuto cerebro.

–Bella, puedes confiar en mí–Nunca le había llamado Bella y vi como la expresión se suavizó. Me dieron muchas ganas de tocar su rostro.

–Al parecer quieren destruir mi racha de buena conducta– dijo al fin. Internamente me felicite.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – no entendí su respuesta

–A Victoria y su grupo de zorras–no me gusto que se expresara así, un ser tan precioso no debería hablar de esa manera pero me agrado menos que en esa oración estuviese Victoria. Yo que creía que al fin se había cansado de rebajarse.

– ¿Qué paso? – cuestioné

–Acabo de tener una muy amistosa charla con ellas– continúo

– ¿Qué te dijeron?

–Estaban felicitándome por haber conseguido un cupo en los TSR– eso no podía ser

– ¡Qué! Ellas no…– dije, más bien grité

–Claro que no, Edward. Solo me estaban advirtiendo que no me acercara demasiado a sus "chicos"– ¡Maldición! Sostuve el puente de mi nariz.

– ¿Qué chicos?

–No sabía que tu y Jasper tuvieran un club de admiradoras en el insti–contestó. Pero lo único que mi cerebro capto fue que Victoria no quería que Bella se me acercara.

–Ellas te dijeron que te alejaras de mí– quería saber que les había contestado

–Y de Jasper también– al parecer omití esa parte

– ¿Qué más paso? – sabía que Victoria y sus amigas eran capaces de muchas cosas.

–Me negué, es más les asegure que haría todo lo posible por estar más cerca de ambos– me sentí aliviado en una parte pero sabía que había algo más

–Y entonces– la apremié

–María intento…atacarme– trague en secó

–Te hicieron daño– pregunté

–No me estás escuchando dije intento, además creó que ya te demostré una vez que puedo cuidarme sola– dijo ella un poco exaltada. Es verdad ella sabía cuidarse pero eso no significaba que no me preocupaba por ella

–Sí, es solo que…– quise decirle que me importaba lo que le ocurriera pero ella me detuvo. Es frustrante cuando intentas decir algo importante y alguien te interrumpe

–Nada, bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo termine estrellando a María contra el casillero y Victoria me dijo que me cuidara– golpeé fuertemente la silla con mi mano. Estaba realmente enojado. Como se le ocurre a Victoria amenazar a Bella –Edward contrólate que nos están viendo– me dijo Bella. Cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza para controlar un poco la ira que me invadía. Fue cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano. Subí de golpe la mirada para ver como ella había colocado su mano sobre la mía –Se cuidarme, no te preocupes– me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Solo eso fue necesario para que mi enojo se disipara casi por completo.

–No puedes andar sola por los pasillos así que de ahora en adelante no me despegaré de ti– le aseguré. Victoria me había dado la excusa perfecta para acercarme más a Bella.

–Uhy eso solo hará que a Vicky se le rompa el corazón–no pude evitar sonreír al ver que no se negaba a que la acompañase. Noté como Bella miraba hacía la puerta y me giré para ver lo que le había distraído: Victoria. En un movimiento rápido tome su mano y la presioné levemente.

Alice no se apareció por la primera clase pero llegó puntual para historia. Mi prima estaba loca pero igual la quería, al parecer tuvo una crisis de moda y por ello se saltó la clase de lengua. Nos entregaron la prueba que habíamos realizado días antes y para mi sorpresa había sacado 9. Es que la prueba estuvo realmente difícil. No supe que ganó Bella porque apenas le entregaron los resultados lo guardó en su mochila, Jasper como siempre ganó diez en esta materia. Las siguientes clases fueron de lo más normal. Cuando estábamos en los casilleros descubrí que Bella había sacado 10 y ella nos contó a Alice y a mí que estaba repitiendo el curso. Ella aparentaba ser mucho más joven que nosotros y nos lo confirmó. El accidente había causado muchos destrozos en su vida y repetir el año era otro de ellos. Me sentí muy mal cuando por mi cabeza paso el pensamiento de que sin ese accidente quizás yo no la hubiese conocido. Caminé en silencio lo que quedó del camino hacia la cafetería. Estaba debatiéndome entre sí dejar que me atropellaran o aventarme desde un edificio, o al menos un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para dejarme sin vida. Nadie merecía haber sufrido tanto, menos ella y decidí hacer lo que fuese necesario para verle sonreír. Gracias a una rápida intervención de la duende Bella se sentó con nosotros. Cuando Emmett comenzó a molestarla no pude evitar decir que ella había ganado diez, obviamente Bella se molestó conmigo por "ser tan discreto".

El ensayo estuvo increíble. No cabía duda que Bella había nacido para bailar y se le notaba que eso la hacía feliz. Me asusté de muerte cuando Bella comentó que Jasper le había soltado cuando realizaban uno de los pasos, miré mal a Jasper cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bella ya que aclaró que fue la única vez que ocurrió.

A la semana siguiente se unió al grupo Gianna, es de un curso por debajo de nosotros, es de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, bonita y talentosa. Lo que le costó al pobre de Demetri un par de discusiones con Tanya, ella estaba celosa de la nueva compañera de baile de su novio. Las muy sutiles palabras de Bella hicieron que Tanya dejara el drama. Recuerdo como Emmett se partía de la risa después de eso.

_Flashback:_

_Llevábamos una semana practicando las nuevas coreografías. Gianna se había adaptado muy bien al grupo. Habíamos decidido hacer 3 presentaciones, no muy largas claro está. Y por ello practicábamos el doble y estudiábamos en grupo, a excepción de Gianna. Noté que Bella era muy rápida aprendiendo y le explicaba a los demás cuando no entendían algo. Demetri estaba preocupado porque Tanya le había reclamado que ya no tenía tiempo para ella. Y en dos ocasiones se tuvo que sentar en nuestra mesa por haber sido corrido de la suya. No había día en que Demetrí no se quejara y eso sofocó a Bella. Estábamos terminando de practicar cuando Tanya entró al gimnasio, su rostro expresaba disgusto._

– _¡DEMETRI! Llevó horas esperándote y tu nada que terminas_– _dijo ella_

–_Lo siento, amor. Dame media hora más y salimos a donde te prometí– dijo él en tono suplicante. Se notaba que lo tenía en la palma de sus manos._

–_Ya no soporto que te importe más el baile que yo… que Gianna te vea más que yo_– _siguió ella al borde de las lágrimas. Nadie se imaginó que Bella entrará en acción._

– _¡Por Dios! Puedes dejar de ser tan dramática_– _dijo Bella_–_el estuvo meses besando el piso que pisabas y tú ni por enterada; y ahora sales con esto. Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus escenitas de celos, de los lloriqueos de Demetri y de que involucres a Gianna en todo esto, no se merece que la trates como una robanovios cuando no lo es. No comprendo cómo pueden seguir juntos, eres demasiado inmadura e insegura ¿Qué crees que se la ha pasado haciendo? Ni que nosotros estuviéramos pintados en la pared ¿Acaso los has visto solos alguna vez?_–_Tanya negó_– _Entonces no entiendo porque le reclamas si ni siquiera tienes bases para ello. Además tú sabes que a él le apasiona la danza, deberías estar contenta porque este haciendo algo que le gusta. Si él se aleja de vos va a ser por tu culpa y de nadie más. Después no chilles que ya te lo advertí._

_Fin de Flashback_

Tanya salió corriendo de allí y Demetri la siguió. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos a Bella, Emmett se revolcaba de la risa. Así fue como terminaron las escenitas de celos y los lloriqueos. Tanya se disculpó con todos y le agradeció a Bella por su sermón. Las semanas pasaron y mi situación con Bella no cambiaba mucho, es más a veces parecía como si ella huyera de mí. Cuando practicábamos parecía distante, ya no se reía tan a menudo y cuando lo hacía cambiaba de nuevo a esa actitud seria y fría. La pobre de Bree tenía que soportar mi cantaleta todos los días. Estaba completamente frustrado.

Nos quedaba una semana para las semifinales de básquet y la mayoría estábamos estresados. No solo por la presentación sino también porque se acercaban los exámenes finales y para qué negarlo teníamos ya poco tiempo. Fue cuando a Jake se le ocurrió la idea de que fuéramos a la Push, según sus palabras "una salida con fines educativos" ¿Por qué? Él tenía la firme convicción de que una persona demasiado estresada no podía estudiar correctamente y lo mejor en esos casos era relajarse un poco para lograr la concentración necesitada. Obviamente nos convenció a todos con el apoyo de Nessie. Por ello habíamos decidido ir a la Push el sábado después de la semifinal.

Y llegó el día de la presentación en las semifinales de básquet. La disputa como siempre era entre nuestro instituto y el de la reserva en la Push. Ya nos encontrábamos con nuestros uniformes, cortesía de Alice y ella se preparaba para darnos palabras de aliento.

–Bueno chicos ha llegado el gran día– dijo ella emocionada pensé que en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar pequeños saltitos.

– ¡Vamos Ali! Me siento como una maldita animadora– se quejó Emmett

– ¡Shhh! cortas mi inspiración – lo calló ella. El resto solo reía, incluso Bella – Como iba diciendo llego el gran día– Emmett hizo como si le estuvieran dando arcadas. Alice rodo los ojos– Háganlo excelente– dijo ella para terminar rápido en vista de que Emmett se negaba al discurso. Este hizo una especie de baile de victoria y se ganó una colleja de la duende.

Nuestra primera presentación era como grupo completo, luego venía la de las chicas, excluyendo a Bella que bailaría con nosotros. Todos vestíamos igual para la primera coreo y aunque Alice insistió para que cambiáramos nuestro vestuario en nuestra segunda salida Bella se negó a hacerlo, así que en la segunda ronda solo nos quitaríamos el jacket. Fue toda una vivencia verlas a ambas discutir sobre el tema y toda una proeza que Bella le convenciera, solo por esta vez según las palabras de Alice.

El gimnasio estaba lleno cuando entramos para que iniciara el show. Eric era el encargado de la música y le habíamos delegado como función extra también las luces. Alice, Rose, Ángela y Nessie se colocaron en sus puestos. Le dimos la señal y la música inicio, la canción era Closer de Ne Yo ( http:- /www.- youtube. com-/watch?feature=endscreen&v=I1OSKfZwseA&NR=1, sin espacios y guiones), luego entraron Ben, Emmett, Jake y Jasper. Los últimos en entrar fuimos Ginna, Bella, Demetri y yo. Al finalizar nos aplaudieron mucho, mi madre nos saludó desde las gradas. Aunque no fuéramos deportistas, ella no se perdía ninguna de nuestras presentaciones. Junto a ella estaban las madres de mis compañeros, incluyendo la Sra. Hale al parecer se tomo el día libre. Me sorprendió no ver a Carmen o a Eleazar junto a mi madre y cuando giré a ver a Bella noté que ella también miraba en mi dirección. El corazón se me hizo añicos. Hablaría urgente con mi papá para que tuviera una charla con Eleazar, no podía tratar a Bella como si fuera un mueble. Nos sentamos en la parte baja de las gradas y Alice, Ángela, Nessie, Rose y Ginna se fueron a los vestidores.

–Belly Bells– comenzó a hablar Emmett.

–Dime oso– le contesto ella mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el juego que acababa de iniciar.

– ¿Por qué decidiste bailar con nosotros en lugar que con las chicas? – preguntó él. El resto estábamos atentos a lo que sucedería a continuación. A Emmett siempre se le ocurrían unas cosas.

–Me gustaba más su coreo que la de ellas– dijo Bella restándole importancia

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó escéptico– No eres….ya sabes…

–Ya sabes qué– le apremió ella

– ¿Lesbiana?– dijo Emm. Ella comenzó a reírse descontrolada

–Esa estuvo buena– contestó sin mirar que Emmett se había puesto serio– ¿Hablas en serio? – cuestionó cuando vio que no estaba de guasa.

–Claro, es que como te negaste a ser novia de Jasper, has espantado a más de uno en el insti y no le paras bolas a mi primo– Yo lo mató… cómo se le ocurría decirlo en voz alta. Bella se hizo, una vez más, la loca.

–Emmett eres tan inocente… si yo fuera lesbiana crees que estaría aquí en lugar que con las chicas en un vestidor– le giño un ojo y se dispuso a ver el partido. La cara de Emmett no tenía precio por lo que causó muchas carcajadas, yo estaba serio ¿Cómo le hacia ella para pasar por alto los comentarios referente a nosotros? FRUSTANTE.

El partido estaba muy cerrado pero por ahora iba a favor del equipo visitante, Tyler estaba muy molesto con sus compañeros debido a que la desventaja fue provocada por un mal pase. Al final del segundo cuarto las chicas entraron en escena y nosotros nos acercamos a la cancha para esperar nuestro turno. Todas iban vestidas de acuerdo a su papel. Rose, al ser la única rubia del grupo, iba vestida como Gwen Stefany en el video de Hollaback Girl. Le hicieron la seña a Eric y listo comenzó a sonar la música (http: -/www. -youtube. -com-/watch?v=-PXoTtYBT5w) una vez más hubo muchos aplausos al final de la presentación. Era nuestro turno y nos colocamos en formación, la canción era The Jocker de Caleb Mac (http-:/www- . youtube.- com-/watch?v=KU-0j1uPycM) igual que las veces anteriores fuimos aplaudidos. Aunque creo que la que se robo el show en nuestro grupo fue Bella. Entre tantos rostros identifique el de James, ellos no habían pasado a las finales en fútbol americano y estuvo muy molesto durante varios días, su cara era mucho más que molesta en este instante. Tenía el presentimiento de que cuando tuviese la oportunidad me haría una visita.

Esa noche hablé seriamente con mis padres sobre la situación entre Bella y sus padres adoptivos. Me aseguraron que lo más pronto hablarían con mis tíos. Eso me hizo sentir mejor y pude descansar tranquilo.

Al fin era sábado y hoy iríamos a la Push. ¿Qué si estaba emocionado? No lo duden ni por un segundo ¿Por qué? Yo iría a recoger a Bella para llevarla hasta la playa y además estaríamos solos durante el trayecto, Nessie lo había organizado de esa manera, cosa que aprovecharía para charlar con ella. Estaba buscando unas cosas que me tocaba llevar cuando Bree entró en mi cuarto.

–Hola enana– le dije.

– ¡Arg!– gruño en respuesta. Odiaba que la llamara así– ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?– pregunto haciendo el puchero que le enseño Alice para que pudiera obtener lo que quisiera.

–Bree– advertí

–Por favor…no quiero tomar otra vez el té en casa de los Stanley– rogó

–Te llevaría pero tengo que pasar a recoger a Bella, luego vamos a la Push y dudo mucho que alguien quiera quedarse a tu cuidado– dije a modo de disculpas

–Ya entiendo…un grupo de muchachos hormonales que no desean que una niña entre en su círculo y les pueda delatar con los mayores de sus actividades extracurriculares– a veces me preguntaba de donde aprendía tanto.

–Sabes que no vamos a hacer nada ilícito– ella me miró con suspicacia – Prometo al menos que yo no haré nada ilícito y la verdad necesito ese tiempo a solas con Bella... – me interrumpió

–No se diga más, tampoco quiero hacer de violinista… aprovecha la oportunidad y no la riegues… pero me debes una, eso de soportar a la Sra. Stanley es todo un suplicio– y tal como entró salió del cuarto.

Cuando tuve todas las cosas tomé las llaves de mi volvo y salí de la casa. A diferencia de otros días hoy el sol estaba deslumbrante, al menos por ahora. Ya Nessie se había marchado con Jake hacia la Push. Cuando llegue Heidi fue la que me recibió, mis tíos habían salido temprano y con ellos se fue Marcus. No demoré mucho esperando a Bella. Ella llevaba una camisa azul eléctrico y unos short negros junto con sus converse negras. Heidi carraspeo y me di cuenta que había estado a punto de babear.

–Bella– salude

–Edward– dijo ella– nos vamos

–Sí, adelante. Heidi la traigo antes de las siete– me despedí y salí de la casa. Bella me esperaba ya en el asiento del copiloto. Respire profundo, me subí al auto, arranque y salimos de su casa. Me llevó tres minutos romper el silencio que se había formado– Ese color te hace ver encantadora– noté como sus mejillas se coloreaban, ella giró su rostro para mirar por la ventana.

–Cortesía de Alice– dijo a modo de respuesta. Alice sabía que el azul era mi color favorito– Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad– Estuve a punto de protestar pero recordé que un accidente automovilístico fue lo que le arrebató a su familia. Tenía una afición por manejar a toda velocidad, era un milagro que Harry o Billy no me haya puesto una multa por exceso de velocidad.

–Así está mejor– pregunté una vez disminuí la velocidad considerablemente.

–Sí, gracias– contestó

–Te importaría si pongo algo de música– en estos meses de conocerla noté que ella usaba la música para relajarse, ya sea cuando estuviera enojada o triste. Presione el botón de play y las notas de Claro de Luna sonaron por las bocinas del radio. Iba a cambiarla cuando ella habló.

–No la cambies

–De acuerdo– tamborilee los dedos en el timón del auto.

–Solo dilo

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Lo que quieras decirme

–Yo no quiero…

–Vamos Edward… haces eso cuando estas impaciente, nervioso o cuando quieres decir algo– dijo señalando mis dedos, al parecer no era el único observador.

–No sé si deba… puede que te molestes

–Mientras estés manejando prometo no golpearte– sonreí ante su declaración

–Bueno… es que llevamos meses conociéndonos… y no se mucho acerca de ti– solo lo que me he pasado averiguando y lo que he observado día a día quise agregar pero quizás eso la asustaría.

– ¿Qué propones en ese caso? – pregunto ella divertida al ver el grado de nerviosismo en el que me encontraba

–Que tal algo así como 20 preguntas– dije

–Acepto con ciertas condiciones

–Las que tú quieras– respondí

–Puedo negarme a responder y que mantengas los ojos en el camino– eso lo podía hacer

–De acuerdo

–Empieza

– ¿Color favorito? – hubo un silencio y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia ella

–Ojos al frente Cullen– detestaba que me llamara por mi apellido– Vamos Bella no están difícil

–Marrón, ¿el tuyo? – noté la duda en su voz. No debí aceptar las condiciones me perdía de sus reacciones y yo sabía que ella era muy mala mentirosa.

–Azul ¿Grupo o cantante favorito? – pregunte lo más rápido que pude

–Difícil decisión. NickelBack ¿Y tú?

– ¿Nickelback?

–Soy una rockera muy en el fondo, no has visto mi ropa–dijo a modo de broma–Aún no respondes Cullen– bufé y ella se río. Me encantaba ese sonido.

–Muse ¿Comida favorita?

–La italiana– así no las pasamos el resto del camino a la Push. Averigüe muchas cosas nuevas y confirme otras tantas que ya sabía. Su libro favorito era Orgullo y prejuicio, le gustaban los perros, odiaba los vestidos y la lluvia, le tenía pavor a las serpientes, su materia favorita era Biología entre otras. Cuando llegamos a la playa ya estaban el resto de los chicos.

–Hey ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – pregunto Emmett quien era el que se encontraba más cerca. El sabía que conducía como un loco y que me había demorado más de la cuenta.

–Obligue a Edward a que redujera la velocidad– contestó Bella

– ¿No se detuvieron en ninguna parte? – siguió cuestionando

–Nop

– ¿Estás segura?

–Emm quien venía en el coche tú o yo– preguntó Bella un poco molesta.

–Emmett déjalo ya– dije yo

– ¡Aja! y están a la defensiva– siguió él

–Emm qué insinúas– pregunté yo

–Ni se te ocurra decirlo Emmett– se adelantó Bella. Notó hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Emmett.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Si deseas tener hijos en un futuro más te vale que dejes de molestar y créeme que no me gustaría hacerle esto a Rose pero me estas obligando– dijo ella amenazantemente. Ya para ese entonces el resto del grupo se nos había acercado. Emm nada más sintió el golpe que le propinó Rose en la cabeza.

– ¡Ouch! Eso dolió– se quejó

–Eso es para que dejes de molestar a Bella y a Edward. No entiendes que Bella te podría dejar lisiado si se lo propone– dijo ella

–Ella no lo haría– dijo el muy pagado de sí mismo

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Gianna

–Ella sería incapaz de privar a la humanidad de alguien que lleve mis genes– los muchachos empezaron a reírse

–Si, imagínate un mundo sin payasos– le picó Jake

–Hazte el gracioso Jake– le dijo el muy serio. Provocando más risas.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se pasaron muy rápido. Hay mucha razón en lo de que cuando te diviertes el tiempo se pasa volando. A eso de las once se unió al grupo unos chicos de la Push, al parecer amigos de Jake. Uno de ellos miraba demasiado a Bella y yo evite a toda costa que se le acercará mucho. Me estaba comportando como un novio celoso. Ángela, Ben, Gianna, Jake, Nessie y los chicos de la Push se hallaban conversando bajo unos árboles cercanos. Tanya, Demetri, Rose y Emmett estaban nadando un poco. Alice intentaba convencer a Bella para que se metiera con ellos al agua. Mi celular sonó por lo que me perdí de la discusión de las chicas. Era mi padre para saber como estábamos. Casi muero cuando alcé la mirada y vi como Bella se quitó la camisa y el short; llevaba un bikini de dos piezas del mismo color de su camisa. Se veía muy hermosa…y la palabra se quedaba corta. Se escuchaban los silbidos de Emmett.

–Hermano deja de mirarla así o se dará cuenta y vendrá a patearte el trasero– me dijo Jasper–Recuerda lo que te dije de Riley

–No lo puedo olvidar, ese maldito intentó aprovecharse de ella– fue una de las pocas cosas logré sonsacarle a Jasper en una de nuestras tantas charlas sobre Bella.

–Dale tiempo– ya se hacía costumbre que me dijeran lo mismo

–Eso es lo que trato…pero ya no soportó estar así con ella… ser solo su compañero a veces amigo–dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello.

–Te entiendo– me tense inmediatamente

– ¿Cómo? Tú dijiste que…

–No me refiero a Bella, tonto. Habló de Alice…no se qué hacer… me está matando tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la misma vez– la única diferencia es que ambos sentían lo mismo, yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Bella sentía por mí.

–Habla con ella, estoy segura que se te lanzará al cuello– me miró con recelo– se lo qué te digo, anda corre ve a hablar con ella– le apresuré

–Gracias– sonrió y fue en dirección a donde se encontraban los chicos. Noté como el chico de hace un rato se le acercaba a Bella por lo que me apresure para llegar a su lado. Alcance a oír lo último que dijo

–Estas preciosa– dijo el desgraciado– Te hago compañía– dijo recorriéndole con la mirada. Maldito bastardo

–Gracias– contestó ella como si le hubiesen dicho la hora, nada comparado a cuando yo le halagaba. Me sentí orgulloso por eso–No necesito tú compañía y más te vale que me dejes de mirar así si no deseas hacer una visita a urgencias– Bella sonrió como si le acabará de hacer un cumplido a el moreno.

– ¿Bella estás bien?– pregunta estúpida, lo sé. Mis neuronas en este instante solo trabajaban en las mil maneras de asesinar al chico en frente de ella.

–Sí, Embry se estaba despidiendo.

–Apresúrate– dije mientras me sacaba el suéter que traía encima. Ella me miró y se sonrojo. Momentos como estos me hacían agradecerle a Emmett por obligarme a hacer ejercicio.

–Veo que estas en buenas manos–dijo Embry con voz amarga al verme aún de pie cerca de ellos. Por suerte no intentó hacer nada más y se marchó.

–El que llega de último es un loser– gritó ella mientras corría en dirección de los chicos. Aunque soy muy rápido no le pude alcanzar por la ventaja que ya había tomado. Estuvimos un rato nadando y jugando. Me descuide un momento y Emmett ya me tenía debajo del agua, me salve de no ser ahogado por mi primo gracias a la intervención de las chicas y Demetri. Bella me sirvió de bastón.

–Estás bien– preguntó preocupada

–Solo necesito recostarme un poco– me ayudó a sentarme en la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos a la playa– Gracias– el agua que había tragado me tenía la garganta reseca. Ella lo notó

–Déjame buscar un poco de agua y nuestra ropa– se marchó en busca de nuestras cosas. Alice y Jasper llevaban buen rato desaparecidos de mi vista. Fue hasta que escuche unos gritos de las chicas que me di cuenta de que al parecer ella les había dado la buena noticia al grupo. Jasper me asintió desde lejos, lo estaban felicitando. Sentí un poco de envidia, yo aún seguía en las mismas con Bella… _se paciente_ resonó en mi cabeza las palabras de Bree– como si fuera tan fácil.

– ¿Qué cosa? – ni siquiera me di cuenta que se había acercado mi corazón se aceleró por el susto. Parece que hablé alto–Lo siento no quise asustarte– ya se había colocado la camisa y el short de nuevo. Un problema menos del que preocuparme me dijo la conciencia

–Ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no lo consigo– dije

–Suelo ser muy sigilosa

–Ya me di cuenta

–Qué no es tan fácil– preguntó de nuevo.

–Olvídalo, son cosas mías

–De acuerdo, no me quiero entrometer– contestó

–Después te lo explico pero no me preguntes ahora, por favor

–Ok. Me alegro que Alice y Jazz estén juntos al fin– dijo mientras me pasaba una botella de agua, una toalla y mi suéter. Tome la botella y bebí algo de agua.

–En serio…yo pensé que quizás tu… con el tiempo…– esta mujer hacía que perdiera mis facultades mentales. ¡_Concéntrate Cullen!_ me dije mentalmente

–Como se lo dije a él en su momento y ahora te lo digo a ti, Jasper es como el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre deseé tener– dijo muy seria

–Que no te escuche Emm, herirás sus sentimiento– le dije mientras me ponía el suéter.

–Él es el hermano bromista que todo niño quiere cuando pequeño. Resulta bastante fastidioso cuando creces pero que siempre está allí cuando más lo necesitas– no creí que Bella pensará así de Emmett

– ¿Y yo? – me arriesgue a preguntar. No me atraía mucho la idea de que ella me viera como un hermano pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

–Aún no lo decido– contestó ella mientras se recostaba a mi lado y cerraba los ojos, se le notaba bastante cansada.

– ¿Cómo qué aún no lo decides?

–Es difícil de explicar

–Soy todo oídos– insistí

–Cuando sepa te lo explico pero ahorita mismo no me preguntes, por favor– odio cuando me devuelven las palabras– ¿Te has divertido?– cambie de tema

–Mucho, desde que tenía cinco no venía a la playa.

– ¿Cómo? – estaba sorprendido. Me recosté a su lado, a ella no pareció incomodarle.

–Mi madre quería hacer una salida diferente y que mejor que la playa. Ella y papá querían darme un hermanito. Estaba siendo precavida, debido a que conmigo fue un embarazo de alto riesgo y la obligaron a estar en cama más de la mitad del mismo, por ello quería tomar un poco de sol antes de quedarse embarazada de nuevo. Fue la última vez que tuvimos una salida en familia, al menos con ella– Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero yo podía notar por el tono de su voz que el recuerdo la ponía muy triste– Recuerdo ese día perfectamente porque fue uno de los más felices que he tenido– Yo estaba apoyado sobre mi codo para poder mirar todas sus facciones. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y vi que estaban vidriosos. Justo cuando iba a abrazarla llego Demetri a interrumpir.

–Chicos ya nos vamos– dijo despidiéndose de nosotros.

–Nos vemos el lunes en el insti–habló Tanya

–Ok– conteste mientras me volvía a tirar sobre mi espalda

–Hasta el lunes chicos– dijo Bella

Demoramos un rato más a la sombra del árbol, había sido un día muy caluroso para Forks. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin y la salida se nos fregó cuando calló un aguacero. Todos terminamos mojados, y aunque tenía deseos de irme a casa para darme una ducha de agua caliente urgentemente Bella me pidió que esperáramos un poco hasta que escampara.

–Bella esperaremos hasta las cuatro y media sino escampa comenzaré a manejar para llevarte a casa antes de que oscurezca y se ponga peor– dije cuando estuvimos resguardados en el coche.

–De acuerdo, pero promete manejar despacio– dijo

–Prometo respetar todas las leyes de tránsito– prometí mientras levantaba mi mano derecha. Ella sonrío ante mi gesto. Luego su rostro se ensombreció.

–El día del accidente estaba lloviendo casi igual que ahora– susurró. Yo me mantuve callado. Había escuchado parte de la historia pero no de boca de la única sobreviviente– mis hermanos estaban en clases de piano y yo me encontraba atrapada en el edificio de la Academia de Baile. Mi padre pasó a recogerme a eso de las cinco y media pero aún el aguacero no amainaba. Jane y Alec discutían en la parte trasera del coche, eso molestaba mucho a mi papá. Yo me quite el cinturón de seguridad, mi padre era oficial y me había enseñado a respetar las normas. Solo me voltee para separarlos ya que habían comenzado a pelearse, todo pasó tan rápido… yo atravesé el parabrisas… vi como el auto estaba volcado y luego… las llamas…yo no pude…– ella se encontraba llorando. Yo solo atiné a abrazarla fuerte contra mi pecho. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me sentía en casa junto a ella. Por suerte la lluvia cedió y nos pudimos marchar más tranquilos.

–Gracias por traerme y escucharme– dijo un poco más tranquila.

–Para eso están los amigos–dije yo

–Sí, para eso están– en su rostro apareció una sonrisa–Nos vemos el lunes– pero antes de bajarse me besó en la mejilla y salió disparada del coche. Yo me quede en shock ¿Me lo habría imaginado? No, el cosquilleo en la zona de mi mejilla me decía a gritos que no. Arranque el auto y me fui a casa con una sonrisa idiota.

El domingo la pase un poco mal pero me tome unas pastillas y me mejoré. Hoy era de nuevo lunes y deseaba llegar rápido al insti. Llegue temprano y como todos los días desde su incidente con Victoria me recosté en mi volvo a esperar que llegara. Alice se adelantó para dejarnos privacidad. Pero no se apareció a la hora de siempre, por lo que decidí llamarla mientras iba de camino al salón. Sonó dos veces hasta que contestó.

–Hola– su voz salió algo ronca.

– ¿Bella? – pregunté

–Edward, hoy no iré al insti… estoy enferma– me lo imaginé

–Por la mojada del sábado– aseguré

–Correcto– escuché como tosía.

–Recupérate pronto

–De acuerdo

–Hasta mañana, si puedes– dije esperando que ella me dijera que era lo más probable

–Si me siento mejor voy mañana. Cuídate– y cerró. Por venir distraído no me percate que tenía compañía.

–Pensé que ya nunca te vería solo otra vez– dijo James. Estaba con su grupo de amigotes. –Creo haberte advertido que te alejaras de Bella.

–No es de tu propiedad– dije en un ataque de valentía.

–Pronto lo será y más te vale estar muy lejos de ella– los chicos me rodearon. Estaba en serios problemas– Pero no está de más recordártelo, ningún golpe en la cara no deseamos que sepan lo que le ocurrió– No tuve tiempo de escapar, Laurent y Félix me sujetaron por los brazos. Ya era una postura tan familiar. Raoul y Kevin comenzaron a propinarme golpes en el abdomen, me soltaron cuando estaba por tocar el timbre. Antes de su retirada James me pateó mientras seguía en el suelo y se agachó para decirme unas últimas palabras– Si esto no te ha quedado claro dentro de unos días te haré un recordatorio pero me aseguraré que entiendas muy bien de lo que soy capaz, cuida muy bien de tus amigos– Y se marchó dejándome en la mitad del pasillo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pretenderá James?**

**El siguiente sera un Bella POV**

**Gracias a havi zen por la crítica constructiva. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**A los nuevos lectores muchas gracias por dejarme review.**

**Besos**

**NO olviden los review.**

**Se les quiere un montón.**

**PD: pacense por mi nueva historia: Compartiendo un mismo techo y déjenme saber si les gusta.**


	10. Castigo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida S. Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos. **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo...espero que les guste.**

**Va dedicado a ******** havi zen, ********JavieraCullen, ********zuki-uchia, SerenitySey, Maka Cullen, caandys38, monipasst, PrincesLynx, namy33, Sofy Vicky y a los anónimos. A todos los que tienen alertas y la han puesto como favorita.**

******Se les quiere un montón.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, ardía en fiebre a pesar de haberme tomado una pastilla. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y deseé estrellarlo contra el suelo. Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de Edward. Contesté.

–Hola– mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal. Traté de aclararme la garganta.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó

–Edward, hoy no iré al insti… estoy enferma– dije

–Por la mojada del sábado– aseguró

–Correcto– no pude evitar toser.

–Recupérate pronto– escuche la sinceridad en su voz

–De acuerdo

–Hasta mañana, si puedes– parecía esperanzado, yo deseaba poder verle.

–Si me siento mejor voy mañana. Cuídate– cerré. Deje el celular en la mesita y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo.

En un principio traté, infructuosamente, de alejarme de ellos; sobretodo de él. No deseaba sentirme emocionalmente involucrada con nadie, era mi forma de protegerme. Aún tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de la muerte de los seres que más había amado y créanme que no era nada agradable tener pesadillas todos los días, aunque ultimadamente habían disminuido la continuidad con que las tenía su intensidad había aumentado. Me sentía agotada de tener que llevar ese gran peso a cuestas ¿Qué sucedería si me acercaba demasiado a ellos? ¿Si en algún momento me faltaran? Me destrozaría el alma y dudo poder soportarlo una vez más. ¿Y no se supone que así es la vida? Amar en el momento porque no sabemos cuando todo se acaba, nada es para siempre. Pero yo quería ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y me había dispuesto a mantenerme a raya.

Los días pasaron y no podía evitar que cada uno de ellos se fuera ganando algo de mi corazón destrozado. Edward aventajaba al resto, sus detalles, su forma de ser, todo acerca de él me atraía. Estaba aterrada, por ello le evitaba cada vez que podía. Y era peor en las prácticas, tenerlo tan cerca me mortificaba. Me hacía la desentendida cuando alguien comentaba algo con respecto a nosotros, sabía que eso era realmente frustrante para él ¿Cómo lo sabía? Conocía de memoria cada una de sus expresiones, manías, el significado oculto detrás de cada mirada. Era eso lo que más me incomodaba; sabía que él sentía algo especial por mí, algo muy diferente a la amistad ¿Qué hacía al respecto? Desalentarlo ¿Por qué? Si él no se sentía de esa forma yo tenía la esperanza de no caer en las redes. Y cada vez que le hería en mi mente me repetía: "es lo mejor para él y para ti" "No eres lo suficientemente buena para él" "¿Qué le brindarías? ¿Un corazón destrozado?" "Lo único que traerás a su vida será dolor y angustia". ¿De qué me sirvió auto flagelarme? En nada.

Mi sentimiento por Edward solo se incremento. No podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que le veía, que las manos me sudaran y las piernas me flaquearan cuando sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban.

Todo lo que intente evitar se desmoronó el sábado, no pude resistir más. Se suponía que Alice me iba a recoger y me lleve la gran sorpresa al ver a Edward en la casa.

_Flashback_

_Llevaba un suéter del mismo color que sus ojos, unos shorts y unas zapatillas. Lucía endemoniadamente sexy, me regañé mentalmente por pensar de esa manera. Escuché el carraspeo de Heidi y fue cuando me di cuenta que le había mirado más de lo permitido. Él estaba avergonzado, al menos no era la única que había estado a punto de ahogarse en sus propias babas._

–_Bella– me saludó. _

–_Edward– dije rápidamente– nos vamos_

–_Sí…– no dejé que terminará de hablar cuando ya estaba afuera. Un poco de aire podría ayudarme a aclarar mi mente. Subí al auto y me preparé para pasar todo el trayecto en su compañía. Apenas subió al coche su fragancia me golpeó sin clemencia y un incomodo silencio se formó entre nosotros._

–_Ese color te hace ver encantadora– habló después de unos minutos. Yo me sonrojé por su comentario, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando me halagaba. Desvié mi rostro para evitar que lo notara pero sentí su mirada fija en mí_

–_Cortesía de Alice–dije en lugar de un gracias– Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad–Había estado tan distraída en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Íbamos demasiado rápido._

–_Así está mejor– preguntó una vez disminuyó la velocidad considerablemente._

–_Sí, gracias_

–_Te importaría si pongo algo de música–Por una extraña razón sabía que él lo hacía para que me relajara. Las notas de Claro de Luna sonaron por las bocinas del radio. Me recordó tanto a mi familia, a él._

–_No la cambies– le dije cuando noté que se disponía a pasar la canción._

–_De acuerdo– tamborileó sus dedos en el timón del auto. _

–_Solo dilo– hablé. Quería saber que se traía en mente._

– _¿Qué cosa?_

–_Lo que quieras decirme– sabía, por lo que estaba haciendo, que deseaba hablar._

–_Yo no quiero…_

–_Vamos Edward… haces eso cuando estas impaciente, nervioso o cuando quieres decir algo– dije y muy tarde me di cuenta que se me había ido la lengua._

–_No sé si deba… puede que te molestes_

–_Mientras estés manejando prometo no golpearte– sonrió ante mi declaración. Su sonrisa siempre me deslumbraba._

–_Bueno… es que llevamos meses conociéndonos… y no se mucho acerca de ti– en serio pensaba que era estúpida…muchas veces lo atrapé mirándome detenidamente. Cada vez que entraba al salón lo primero que me topaba era con sus verdes esmeraldas por lo que imagine que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Él pensaba que era muy discreto pero yo sabía que hablaba con Jasper sobre mí, los descubrí una vez conversando pero evité que ellos se dieran cuenta._

– _¿Qué propones en ese caso? – pregunté divertida_

–_Que tal algo así como 20 preguntas– dijo_

–_Acepto con ciertas condiciones_

–_Las que tú quieras_

–_Puedo negarme a responder y que mantengas los ojos en el camino–al menos así podría estar segura de que no terminaríamos estampados contra un árbol y él no se daría cuenta si en algún momento me tocaba mentirle._

–_De acuerdo_

–_Empieza_

– _¿Color favorito? – uh mala pregunta. Desde pequeña me había gustado el marrón, por lo cálido del color. Ahora mi color favorito era el verde por el color de sus ojos, pero no le podía decir eso. Al parecer demoré mucho en responder por lo que él volteo a verme._

–_Ojos al frente Cullen– sabía que eso lo molestaba_

–_Vamos Bella no están difícil– ja si supieras_

–_Marrón, ¿el tuyo? – dije rápidamente_

–_Azul ¿Grupo o cantante favorito? – Por ello la insistencia de Alice a que me pusiera una camisa y el traje de baño del mismo color. Pequeña tramposa._

–_Difícil decisión. NickelBack ¿Y tú? _

– _¿Nickelback? –preguntó _

–_Soy una rockera muy en el fondo, no has visto mi ropa–dije a modo de broma. "Bella menos amigable" me dijo la conciencia–Aún no respondes Cullen– bufó y yo me reí. Era demasiado difícil no sentirme bien a su lado._

–_Muse ¿Comida favorita?_

–_La italiana– así no las pasamos el resto del camino a la Push. Había cosas de él que desconocía y que en ese momento se grabaron en mi memoria. Obviamente no tenía la ventaja que él para averiguar cosas. Como que su libro favorito era el Señor de Los anillos, también le gustaban los perros, odiaba la injusticia y la mentira, amaba conducir a alta velocidad y soñaba con ser un gran médico, igual a su padre. _

_Fin del Flashback._

La tarde en la Push fue realmente uno de los mejores momentos que he pasado desde el accidente, obviando los comentarios de Emm. Me sentía bien, muy bien. Edward no se despegó ni un momento de mí. Y algunas veces lo atrapé mirando a Embry con ganas de querer matarlo. Me causó mucha gracia verle molesto cuando Embry se me acercó en un momento de descuido. No sé por qué no entendía que yo me podía cuidar muy bien sola. Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando Edward se quitó el suéter, juró que se parecía a una de esas estatuas griegas con su torso perfectamente cincelado. De nuevo me demoré más de lo permitido observándolo lo que causó que me sonrojara hasta la médula. Él notó mi reacción y sonrió ladinamente.

Nos metimos al agua luego de una carrera en la que hice trampa para ganar. Sabía por la clase de gimnasia que Edward era muy rápido. Obviamente no faltaron los comentarios fuera de lugar de Emm. Y nuestro momento de juegos culminó cuando el oso intento asesinar a su primo. Le serví de bastón a Edward y su cercanía provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad salí pitando a buscar mis cosas y las de él. Necesitaba urgentemente que se colocara el suéter de nuevo. Jasper y Alice, que se habían desaparecido desde hace buen rato, nos contaron la buena nueva. Me alegraba mucho por ellos, sabía que Alice estaba un poco insegura y que en sus intenciones de empatarme con su primo era, a parte de lo obvio que era él, para mantenerme a raya de Jasper. No la odiaba por eso, es más me sentía aliviada, ella era una muy buena chica. Se sentía tan mal por ello que me lo confesó hace unas semanas. Le aclaré que entre Jazz y yo solo había una bonita amistad y que estaba muy segura de que él estaba enamorado de ella, solo que él era demasiado tímido en ese aspecto.

Cuando regrese junto a Edward le escuche decir: "como si fuera tan fácil" Y aunque traté de averiguar de iba el asunto no me respondió, pero prometió decírmelo después. Es tan gracioso verlo nervioso, es tan tierno. Él creía que me había afectado el anuncio del noviazgo entre Alice y Jazz; y aclaré, como tantas veces ya había hecho, que solo lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que siempre deseé tener. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminó preguntándome que pensaba de él. ¿Qué le decía? Me recosté y cerré los ojos para evitar que viera lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza. A veces sentía que Edward podía ver mi alma a través de mis ojos y estaba muy segura de que ella gritaba a viva voz que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Por mucho que lo intenté y luché por evitarlo no lo conseguí. Pero aún no me sentía preparada del todo para confesárselo. Le devolví sus propias palabras y él cambio de tema. Acabé recordando la última vez que fui a la playa con mis padres. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería verme frágil. Sentí su mirada sobre mi y abrí los ojos, su esmeraldas expresaban agonía, como si el sintiera mi dolor. Vi como se acercaba a mí pero antes de que ocurriera algo se aparecieron Demetri y Tanya, se despidieron y Edward se recostó sobre su espalda. Se le notaba frustrado. No nos dio tiempo a resguardarnos antes de que empezara un aguacero, parecía como si el cielo se fuera a caer a pedazos. Me sentí de nuevo indefensa antes los recuerdos que venían a mi mente. Edward estaba desesperado por irse pero le convencí de que aguardáramos un rato.

_Flashback_

–_Bella esperaremos hasta las cuatro y media sino escampa comenzaré a manejar para llevarte a casa antes de que oscurezca y se ponga peor– dijo cuando estábamos resguardados en el coche._

–_De acuerdo, pero promete manejar despacio– le dije_

–_Prometo respetar todas las leyes de tránsito–levantó su mano derecha, sonreí ante su gesto. Más imágenes invadían mi cabeza._

–_El día del accidente estaba lloviendo casi igual que ahora– susurré. Edward se mantuvo callado esperando a que continuara– mis hermanos estaban en clases de piano y yo me encontraba atrapada en el edificio de la Academia de Baile. Mi padre pasó a recogerme a eso de las cinco y media pero aún el aguacero no amainaba. Jane y Alec discutían en la parte trasera del coche, eso molestaba mucho a mi papá. Yo me quite el cinturón de seguridad, mi padre era oficial y me había enseñado a respetar las normas. Solo me voltee para separarlos ya que habían comenzado a pelearse, todo pasó tan rápido… yo atravesé el parabrisas… vi como el auto estaba volcado y luego… las llamas…yo no pude…–no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me sentí segura. Nunca había llorado en presencia de nadie la muerte de mi familia, a excepción de cuando tuve las pesadillas en el orfanato. Nadie me abrazó para consolarme luego de que ellos se murieran. Era la primera vez después del accidente que me sentía en casa. Por suerte la lluvia disminuyó de intensidad y pudimos salir de la playa._

–_Gracias por traerme y escucharme– dije cuando estábamos en frente de la casa._

–_Para eso están los amigos–me contestó. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro._

–_Sí, para eso están. Nos vemos el lunes– pero antes de bajarme del coche no pude reprimir mi deseo de besarle, aunque fuera en la mejilla. Salí disparada del auto antes de que reaccionara. Mis labios picaban ¿Qué sería probar sus labios? Sacudí mi cabeza._

_Fin del flashback_

No fue hasta el miércoles que pude regresar a clases. Eleazar y Carmen se mostraron más cariñosos que de costumbre, los tuve visitándome en mi cuarto un par de veces al día. Ellos llegaron de un viaje de negocios el lunes por la tarde y ese mismo día trajeron a Carlisle para que me atendiera.

Recorrí el pasillo más rápido que de costumbre, estaba realmente ansiosa por mirar sus ojos verdes. Había decidido aceptar por fin su amistad y luego que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero a diferencia de otros días él no me esperaba, tenía la mirada fija en sus apuntes. Ni siquiera cuando pasé por su lado levantó la mirada. Mi corazón se achico.

–Hola– susurré una vez sentada en mi lugar.

–Hola–respondió sin girar a verme ¿Qué le pasaba?

–Edward ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté

–No, porqué– al fin se giró. En su mirada había algo diferente.

–Estás extraño– le dije

–Solo estudiaba mis apuntes. Sabes que ya la próxima semana son los finales– dijo. Pero tuve el presentimiento de que me ocultaba algo…y muy grave. No le pude seguir interrogando porque el timbre sonó marcando el inicio de la clase.

Las siguientes horas fueron de mal a peor. Se mostraba frío y distante. Durante el almuerzo no nos acompaño y aunque le pregunte a Alice qué le pasaba ella dijo que no sabía. Como el equipo de básquet no había pasado a la final ya no teníamos ensayos por lo que quedaba del año escolar. Eso me dificultó poder hallar el motivo por el que Edward me esquivaba. No fue hasta el viernes que pude hablar con él porque el profesor Banner no asistió a clases y nos dieron la hora libre. Edward trató de huir de mí pero lo ataje justo a tiempo.

– ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa? – pregunte irritada.

–No sé a qué te refieres – me contestó. Mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo. Se dirigía a la salida, ya que biología era nuestra última clase del día.

–Te la has pasado evadiéndome desde el miércoles– le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos. Lo hice para evitar golpearle, estaba furiosa.

–No te he estado evadiendo– aseguró

–Si lo has estado haciendo– repliqué

–Bella deja el drama– me dijo. Yo arqué una ceja

–Te parece que estoy haciendo un drama. De acuerdo no te molesto más– camine con paso decidido hacia la calle. No tenía ánimos de llamar a Marcus y no deseaba esperar en el insti hasta que llegara. Prefería caminar hasta la casa, aunque llegara muy entrada la noche. Estaba lloviznando pero no me importaba mojarme, aunque eso me costara otro resfriado.

– ¡Bella! – escuché como me llamaba Edward pero lo ignoré. De repente sentí como sujetaban mi brazo – ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? – dijo con la mandíbula tensa

–Nada que te importe– le respondí

–No pretenderás irte a pie hasta tu casa

–Es mi problema, no el tuyo

– ¡Está lloviendo, puedes resfriarte! – habló más alto

–No me moriré por eso, deja el drama– contesté mordazmente– además si muero no le haré falta a nadie–Se tensó.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – vi el sufrimiento en su mirada.

–Es la verdad. Es más si no fuera por Ana hace rato este mundo se habría librado de mí– le espeté. Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ocultar lo que sea que estuviera ocultando.

– ¿Quién es Ana?

–La chica que me encontró luego que me tomara un frasco de pastillas, unos minutos más y me hubiera reencontrado con mi familia o tal vez me hubiera ido al infierno por eso del suicidio–dije como si se tratará de algo sin importancia.

–Tú… no… tú no pudiste…

–Si lo hice, es una lástima que no haya funcionado

– ¡No puedes seguir actuando como si no le importaras a nadie! ¡No puedes volver a hacerlo!

–Por favor Edward, a nadie le importo y es mi vida de todos modos

–Dime que no lo volverás a hacer, por favor Bella– su agarré se hizo más fuerte

–No voy a prometerte nada

–Bella no te das cuenta de que me importa lo que te pasé–dijo. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente.

–Pues no parece– con su mano libre se tomo el puente de la nariz. Estaba más que molesto.

–Súbete al coche– dijo en tono autoritario.

–No me da la gana

–Bella… no me hagas obligarte

–En serio, no me hagas reír– dije de manera sarcástica. En un movimiento que no me esperaba me levantó como si no pesase un gramo y me llevó sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba su volvo. Tuve que sostener fuerte mi mochila para que no se fuera al piso.

– ¡Edward! ¡Bájame ahora! – le di un golpe por las costillas y sentí como siseo de dolor. La verdad no le había golpeado tan fuerte. No me resistí a su secuestro para evitar lastimarlo.

Me colocó en el asiento del copiloto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. Tomó mi maleta y la tiró en la parte trasera junto a la suya. Luego entró en el coche y arrancó. Su expresión era seria, nunca le había visto así. El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso.

–Edward ¿Estás bien? – pregunté. Silencio– ¡Maldición Edward respóndeme! – Nada– Si no me respondes voy a abrir la maldita puerta y me voy a tirar– le dije con la clara intención de hacerlo si era necesario.

–No lo harías

–No me tientes

–Bella el seguro esta puesto y no lo pienso quitar– odio los coches con panel en el asiento del chofer.

–Reventaré el vidrio y saldré por allí si es necesario– dije. Él se giró a verme– Ya tengo experiencia en eso de salir de un coche de manera poco convencional.

–Puedes dejar de decir estupideces de una vez por todas– por primera vez me dio miedo su expresión.

–Entonces explícame el porqué de tu actitud bipolar– desaceleró y se estacionó a un lado de la calle.

– Solo intento protegerte– dijo en un tono más bajo

–Edward se cuidarme sola, que no te confunda mi desequilibrio mental– me miró feo. Respiró profundo.

–James me hizo una visita el lunes– me tensé en mi lugar– Me propinó una paliza y me dejó muy en claro que me alejara de ti. Además de eso me dijo que cuidara de mis amigos. Ese mismo día Jasper tuvo un accidente en su clase de gimnasia. Era cierto Jasper llevaba una escayola en su mano izquierda, por suerte escribía con la derecha.

–Tú crees que James…

–Aunque no la ejecutó sé qué fue su idea. Por ello no quería acercarme a ti. No me perdonaría si te pasa algo a ti o a los chicos.

– ¿Ellos saben sobre esto?

–No

–No puedes andar por allí tratando de ser el héroe tu solo. Debemos decírselos y no me vengas conque no, ellos también están involucrados.

–Está bien– se resigno

– ¿Quiénes te golpearon? – pregunté. Les iba a patear el trasero a los canallas.

–Cómo sabes que fueron quienes y no solo James

–Puede que no seas el tipo de chico que se la pasa peleando pero no te dejarías golpear por uno solo. Recuerdas lo de Port Ángeles, incluso adolorido por los golpes que te propinaron tu intentaste defenderme– parecía sorprendido porque recordara tan bien– si no me lo dices igual lo averiguare así qué ahórrame la tarea.

–No lo haré

–Edward no seas cabezota

–No seas cabezota tú, no puedes enfrentarte a los cinco– bingo

–Ok, la compañía de siempre; Kevin, Raoul, Laurent, Félix y James ¿O me equivoco? – pregunte.

–Ni lo intentes

–No iré sola, tú estarás allí para encargarte al menos de uno–bromeé y él me miro mal– ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte?

–Solo lo suficiente para que aún me duela

– ¿Puedo ver? –dudó por un momento pero al final se levantó la camisa. Su torso estaba cubierto de moretones, algunos más marcados que otros. No pude evitar rozar su abdomen con mi mano, sentí como se estremeció– ¡Voy a matar a esos…!

–Bella–me interrumpió antes de que empezara a hablar como camionero. Se volvió a ubicar la camisa en su lugar.

–Lo siento, pero es que solo un cobarde ataca en grupo.

–Eso es exactamente lo que es James

–Me encargaré que tenga su merecido

–Por eso no quería decírtelo. Eres demasiado impulsiva.

–Lo sé, pero así soy y no voy a cambiar ahora–dije

–Es una de las razones por la que me…– su expresión era de pánico.

– ¿Por las que qué, Edward? – quise saber por qué se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

–Por las que me estaba conteniendo de decírtelo– supe que mentía – Será mejor que te lleve pronto a casa antes de que Marcus salga y no te encuentre en el insti.

–Sabes que en algún momento me lo vas a terminar diciendo

–No entiendo de que hablas Bella– dijo mientras encendía el coche

– ¡No tienes arreglo!–expresé. Él negó con la cabeza.

Una hora después los chicos se enteraron de nuestras sospechas sobre James y del ataque contra Edward. Claro omitiendo ciertos detalles de nuestra conversación.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese mismo día? Yo les hubiera partido la cara– se quejó Emm

–Hay que patearles el trasero a esos idiotas– dijo Jake

–Por esa razón no quería decirles– contestó Edward– Ustedes son demasiado impetuosos. Solo iban a terminar en suspendidos para los finales.

–A mi no me importaría repetir con tal de darles la paliza de sus vidas– dije

– ¡Esa es mi chica!– dijo el oso mientras chocaba los cinco conmigo.

–Lo único que hubieras conseguido con eso sería tu traslado a Londres a un internado para señoritas– dijo molesto Edward recordando las palabras de Eleazar cuando estuvimos en la delegación.

–Te aseguro que en ese caso me deportarían en menos de un mes con tal de librarse de mí– los chicos rieron por mi comentario. Menos Edward que aún estaba serio.

–No es gracioso Isabella– uh. Le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil.

–Tenemos que hallar la manera de fregarles la existencia sin que nos metamos en problemas– hablo Ángela.

–Yo solo quiero matar a esos imbéciles por haber lastimado a mi primo y a mi Jazzy– dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

–Estás seguro que lo de mi accidente fue culpa de James– preguntó Jasper. Edward asintió.

–Hay que hacer algo pronto–dijo Nessie–No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a agredir–miraba preocupada a su hermano.

–En ese caso debemos conseguir pruebas o algo para incriminar a James– dijo Demetri

–Estoy de acuerdo, hay que pensar con cabeza fría–secundo Ben.

–Es a eso a lo que me refería– habló Edward mirándonos con cara reprobatoria a Emm, Jake y a mí.

Decidimos que lo mejor por ahora era observar a los implicados y cuidarnos mutuamente. Gianna no había podido asistir a la reunión pero Ángela se encargaría de alertarla. Edward me llevo a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Previa a nuestra pequeña junta había llamado a Marcus para avisarle que quedaría con los chicos y que luego Edward me llevaría a casa.

–Edward

–Dime

–No me vuelvas a ocultar cosas como estas

–Solo intentaba…

–Protegerme, lo sé pero solo conseguiste que me sintiera peor.

–Discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir solo si me tu me prometes algo

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que bajo ningún concepto intentes de nuevo… acabar con tu vida

–Es un trato

El sábado y el domingo estudiamos en grupo. Nuestro primer final era Lengua y la mayoría de nuestro tiempo de estudio no la pasamos charlando. Al fin llego el lunes ¿Por qué me alegraba? Deseaba ver cómo le joderíamos la vida a James y a su grupo de idiotas. Cuando llegue al insti los chicos ya me esperaban. Nos deseamos suerte y nos despedimos. Alice, Edward y yo caminamos juntos al salón.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Sin duda iba a terminar matando a James antes de que nos graduáramos, incluso si tenía la oportunidad lo haría antes que se acabará este curso. Me encontraba en la dirección esperando a que llegara Eleazar o Carmen ¿Por qué? Porque me atraparon copiándome. Se preguntaran porque una chica con memoria fotográfica copia un examen, pues no lo hice. El profesor tenía la costumbre de pasar con un espejo pegado a una varita para ver si alguien pegaba algo debajo del brazo de la silla con fines poco honestos. ¿Y qué creen? Había uno pegado en el brazo de mi silla, ni siquiera me dejó defenderme. Vi la mirada de susto de Edward, él estaba seriamente preocupado porque me mandaran al extranjero, le hice señas para que continuara con su examen y no se metiera en problemas por mi culpa. Ya vería como arreglaba esto y después me encargaría del idiota de James. Porque estaba más que segura que era obra de él.

EPOV

Hice el examen lo más rápido que pude. Estaba desesperado por saber lo que ocurría con Bella. Por suerte solo teníamos que presentar la prueba y podíamos retirarnos. Esperé afuera de la dirección para ver si podía averiguar algo. Según la señora Cope, Eleazar ya había llegado. ¡Demonios! ¿No pudo venir tía Carmen? Solo rogaba porque Bella pudiera convencerlos de su inocencia. De lo contrario hablaría personalmente con Eleazar para abogar por ella. No la podía alejar de mí, de solo pensarlo sentía que me faltaba el aire. Llevaba buen rato esperando cuando alguien me llamó.

–Eddie– escuche la voz del imbécil de James. Me giré y efectivamente era él.

– ¿Qué quieres James?

–Te dije muy claro lo que quería pero no me escuchaste. Te vi el viernes con ella y mira lo que paso– dijo

– ¡Eres un idiota!–le espeté

–Bájale al tonito, no quieres repetir la dosis de golpes de hace una semana– sonrió malignamente.

– ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! Vamos a ver si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para golpearme sin la ayuda de tus perros– dije mientras me acercaba a él.

–Puedo saber qué ocurre aquí– el Profesor Mason interrumpió nuestro pleito

–Nada profesor, solo conversábamos– dijo James. El profesor nos miró dudativamente y James, como el cobarde que es, se marchó. Sabía en el fondo que solo era por ahora, que más tarde volvería por mí.

BPOV

Espere hasta que llegó Eleazar y nos adentramos al despacho del director. El Sr. Gerandy era bastante mayor y tenía fama de estricto. GENIAL.

–Podría saber por qué se me ha citado– preguntó Eleazar.

–Sr. Dwyer el motivo de su citación es porque la Srta. Isabella ha incurrido en una falta muy grave– dijo en tono serio el director.

– ¿De qué se trata ahora? – me cuestionó a mí

–Yo no hice nada– dije a la defensiva.

–La Srta. Isabella fue sorprendida copiándose en el examen de Lengua– soltó el Director.

– ¿Copiándose?

–No lo hice– seguí defendiéndome

–Srta. Isabella no mienta–me regaño el director– Este documento lo confirma– le entrego una especie de acordeón a Eleazar, estaba escrito a computadora.

–Que el documento estuviese pegado en la silla donde estaba no indica que era de mi propiedad– el director me miraba feo.

–No lo niegue srta. Por esta falta será suspendida tres días– sentenció. Eleazar seguía analizando el pedazo de papel.

–Pero tengo que presentar el examen de Historia, Cálculo y Trigonometría en esos días

–Los repondrá en el verano

–Ni loca vengo en verano. ¡Eleazar di algo! – grité en vista de que él estaba como en otro mundo.

–Te dije que una más y…

– ¡Maldición! Por qué no me escuchas– dije desesperada. El director me miraba atónito–Dime una sola vez en la que hayas ido a la dirección y yo me declaré inocente– se quedó pensativo– Ni una sola vez lo hice, ni cuando le raye el auto al señor Collins, o la vez que le partí la nariz a Jeff, ni siquiera cuando me expulsaron de la prepa.

–Es cierto–dijo al fin– Pero en aquella ocasión no estaba amenazada con ser enviada a un internado en el extranjero

– ¡Por Dios! No entiendes que no copie en el examen. Siempre he llevado buenas calificaciones– nadie hablaba– Quiero que el profesor Mason me haga un examen oral en este mismo instante y en frente de ustedes.

– ¿Cómo? –habló el Director sorprendido

–Lo que escuchó, les voy a demostrar que no necesitaba una batería para aprobar un examen de lengua.

El profesor Mason fue llamado para que una vez terminara la prueba fuera a la dirección. Aunque al principio no le convencía la idea logré que me hiciera el examen oral. Obviamente, respondí correctamente cada una de las preguntas, incluso pregunto cosas que ni siquiera estaban en el plan de estudio de ese año. Se le veía frustrado pero concordó que no necesitaba la copia. Sin embargo se me mando a detención luego de las clases hasta que acabara el año escolar ¿Por qué? Por irrespeto a la autoridad, vocabulario inadecuado y una sarta de babosadas más. Cuando salimos del despacho mis amigos me esperaban a fuera.

–Bella– dijo Edward en cuanto me visualizó– Tío no la puedes enviar al extranjero. Ella no copio estoy seguro de eso, puedo constatar que se sabía todo el material de estudio…

–Edward, tranquilo– dijo Eleazar al ver la desesperación de este en defenderme. Los chicos estaban confundidos. Seguro pensaban que me iban a enviar a Londres.

–El asunto se arreglo a medias– dije

–Me gustaría quedarme pero necesito regresar a Port Ángeles, Edward podrías encargarte de llevar a Bella a casa después del castigo. El resto de ustedes puede irse a casa si ya terminaron el examen que mañana tienen que presentar otro–habló Eleazar.

–Solo un minuto y nos marchamos– le contestó Nessie. Eleazar se subió al coche y se marchó.

– ¿Cuéntanos que paso? – preguntó Alice. Les hice un resumen de lo ocurrido dentro del despacho del director y ellos me comentaron lo que le dijo James a Edward.

– ¡Infeliz! Pero ya verá, me encargaré de él– dije

–Bella será mejor que no te metas en problemas no queremos que te envíen al otro lado del océano–habló Rose. Los demás asintieron. Edward seguía preocupado.

–Será mejor que vaya al salón de detención antes de que aumenten mi castigo. Y ustedes deberían irse a sus casas y estudiar para mañana. Los muchachos se marcharon un poco más tranquilos pero el que me preocupaba era Edward.

–Edward

–Es mi culpa– contestó

–No es tu culpa, esto lo hizo James y créeme que me las va a pagar–dije mientras comenzaba a guiarme al salón de detención.

–Bella será mejor que no te metas en problemas

–Hallaré la manera de cobrármelas sin que me manden a un internado

–Por qué eres tan testaruda

–El burro habla de orejas

–No desvíes el tema

–No lo hago

–Si lo haces

–Vale, dejemos de discutir. Lo único que quiero que hagas es que te mantengas en un lugar donde haya mucha gente y James no pueda acorralarte mientras estoy en detención.

–Bella…puedo cuidarme solo

–No parece– él bufó

–Alimentas mi ego–dijo de manera sarcástica

–Solo me preocupo porque sé que él no vendrá solo, ahora hazme caso o seré yo la que te pateare el trasero– el sonrió ante mi comentario.

EPOV

Hoy nos habían entregado nuestras notas finales y ya empezaban las vacaciones. Había logrado mantener a Bella alejada de James para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Además hoy era su último día de castigo. Ella odiaba el aula de detención. Las cosas con Bella habían mejorado considerablemente, se mostraba más alegre y expresiva. Me sentía feliz al verla así. Cuando le deje en detención me puse a dar un par de vueltas por allí, los chicos se habían marchado a petición mía. Quería un tiempo a solas con Bella. Al ser el último día ya quedaban pocos en el insti. Recordé que debía sacar unas cosas de mi casillero y corrí hacia él porque faltaba poco para que Bella fuera libre. Me dediqué a sacar lo que tenía dentro, de un momento a otro la puerta del mismo se cerró de golpe atrapando mi mano. Sentí el dolor atravesándome.

–Deberías tener más cuidado– escuche la voz de James ¿Qué no se cansa?

–Dicen que las puertas de los casilleros son muy peligrosas– dijo Laurent

–Pueden atrapar tus dedos, una mano incluso la cabeza– agregó Félix. Raoul y Kevin se reían.

–Suelta mi mano, maldito–dije y él presionó más fuerte.

–Pensé que eras inteligente Cullen– habló James.

–Mas te vale que le sueltes– escuché la voz de mi ángel. ¡Rayos! Pude escuchar el enojo brotar de sus labios y no estaba en condiciones de evitar que le arrancara la cabeza a James.

–Preciosa, ¿cómo estás?– dijo James mientras liberaba mi mano.

–Vuelve a decirme preciosa y te borraré la sonrisita imbécil– casi gritó. Pero antes de que las cosa pasara a mayores se apareció el Profesor Banner. Ultimadamente los profesores estaban siendo muy oportunos.

– ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué ocurre? En mis tiempos apenas tocaba el timbre que iniciaba las vacaciones todos corríamos de insti–dijo el profe

–Los tiempos han cambiado, profesor–le contestó Kevin

–Pero no se preocupe, seguiremos su consejo– James y sus amigotes se alejaron. No sin antes acercarse a Bella para decirle algo en un tono que no escuchara el profesor. Ella sin embargo habló alto cuando le respondió.

–Estoy ansiosa porque se reanuden las clases, créeme que será muy divertido para mi saldar ciertas cuentas– a pesar que ya no era tan fría y distante seguía teniendo esa chispa de rebeldía y fuerza. No se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y eso me gustaba en sobremanera. Una vez el profe y los idiotas nos dejaron solos ella se acercó preocupada a mí.

–Te dije que te quedaras donde no pudieran acercarse– me regaño mientras revisaba mi mano con mucho cuidado de no hacerle más daño–Vamos a fuera necesito revisarla mejor–me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y salimos del instituto. Nos sentamos en unas bancas en la parte de afuera, hoy hacia un hermoso día.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – me preguntó.

–Más o menos– contesté– ¿Qué te dijo James?

–Que contaba los días para que iniciara el año escolar– ella estaba distraída revisando mi mano.

–Pensé que le arrancarías la cabeza en cuanto tuvieras oportunidad–dije al ver que no reaccionó como esperaba

–Si lo hacía lo más seguro es que alguno te iba a terminar partiendo la mano y no me perdonaría eso. Pero no te preocupes se la arrancaré antes de la graduación –Soltó mi mano con suma delicadeza– No creo que este fracturada– Vi como revisaba su mochila y de ella sacaba un tipo de ungüento y unas gasas.

– ¿Qué tienes allí? Un botiquín–dije en tono de burla. La mano me dolía un montón pero no dejaría que ella lo notara.

–Recuerda que antes me metía en muchos problemas– contestó mientras se dedicaba ponerme el ungüento. Estaba frío y se sentía bien– En mi maleta siempre hay lo necesario en caso de emergencia– luego de eso coloco la gasa y le sostuvo con el broche–Listo. Ahora tenemos que ir a ver a tu padre.

– ¡NO! – grité

–Edward no soy doctora y tú necesitas que te revisen la mano–protesto mientras reorganizaba su mochila.

–Pero es que se siente bien, es más creo que en un par de horas se me aliviara el dolor– supliqué

–Iremos con tu padre y no se diga más– sentenció

–Bella…

–Edward no hagas que me enoje así que más te vale que me hagas caso– no podía refutarle, odiaba que se enojara y más si era por mi culpa.

–De acuerdo–dije derrotado.

–No te pongas así, es por tu bien– dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Me sentía en el cielo. Trate disimuladamente de oler su cabellos, tenía un olor a fresas. Era una ventaja ser un poco más alto que ella y por otro lado que lo le gustara usar tacones. Antes que se separara de mí por completo bese su frente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, adoraba verla así. Mi mano buena se levantó por acto reflejo y mi pulgar rozo su mejilla. Llevaba semanas soñando con robarle un beso y los últimos días me había controlado porque no deseaba apresurar las cosas. Lo necesitaba ya y me propuse hacerlo. Pero como siempre alguien nos interrumpió y en esta ocasión el turno fue para Marcus.

Carlisle no se comió el cuento de que me machuque "accidentalmente" con una puerta pero la dejó correr, reanudaría su interrogatorio más tarde. Gracias al cielo no había fractura sin embargo no estaba en condiciones optimas para manejar por lo que Marcus me llevó a casa, mi auto lo pasaría a buscar Nessie al insti. Cuando me despedí de Bella solo pude pensar en que al fin tenía tiempo libre para pasarlo con ella y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Qué malo resultó ser James.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. **

**A los anónimos muchas gracias por dejarme review. Si desean pueden mandarme su correo para responderles. **

**JavieraCullen: gracias por la corrección del capítulo anterior. Besos.**

**Actualice lo más rápido que pude.**

**NO olviden los review.**

**PD: pacense por mi otra historia: Compartiendo un mismo techo y déjenme saber si les gusta.**


	11. Verdades

**Los personajes son obra de la asombrosa Sra. Meyer la historia es mía. **

**¡Hola mi gente!**

**Mil disculpas por el retraso...se que en BEEC prometí actualizar UNC y CUMT el miércoles pero me pasaron una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados (me enfermé y la compu se me daño =S) Pero ya estoy de vuelta. A más tardar actualizó CUMT y BEEC el domingo. **

**El capitulo como siempre va dedicado a todas esas personas que leen mis locuras. En especial a havi zen, JavieraCullen, zuki-uchia, SerenitySey, Maka Cullen, caandys38, monipasst, PrincesLynx, namy33, Sofy Vicky, Lula 11 y a los anónimos. A todos los que tienen alertas y la han puesto como favorita.**

**PD: ya llegamos a los 30 review que tal si para el próximo capi estamos por los 40 *.***

**Se les quiere un montón.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

_La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí y el frío calaba mis huesos. Me sentía vulnerable, deseaba gritar…quería huir. De pronto el frío dejo de avanzar y el calor se hizo presente ¿Qué es peor, el frio o el calor? Aún no logro averiguarlo. La oscuridad se fue despejando…ahora deseaba más que nunca no poder ver…no poder escuchar. Cuando se hizo más claro pude ver la escena frente a mí. Dentro del carro que era consumido por el fuego estaba Edward y ahora eran sus gritos de auxilio los que escuchaba. Yo no podía moverme, no podía alcanzarle…no llegaba a salvarle. La explosión me ensordeció y me cegó._

_._

_._

Me levanté bañada en sudor, jadeaba en busca de aire. Mi rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. _Solo ha sido una pesadilla _me repetía una y otra vez. Retire las sábanas y me dirigí al baño. Enjuague mi rostro y me miré en el espejo…parecía un cachorro asustado. Era la segunda vez que soñaba lo mismo esta noche. Debía controlarme si no quería terminar en un siquiátrico. Por suerte no había gritado de nuevo, Carmen y Eleazar dormían en la habitación del frente y podrían escucharme. Ellos habían venido a verme a eso de la una de la madrugada, luego de que gritará a todo lo que daban mis pulmones el nombre de Edward. Les dije que era una pesadilla y que no se preocuparan, todo estaría bien. Yo no me lo creí. Sabía desde un principio que este viaje sería duro pero tenía que hacerlo. Carmen y Eleazar habían mejorado su actitud hacia conmigo, ya no era solo parte de la inmobiliaria; comenzaron a prestarme atención, a preguntar lo que me gustaba, a ganarse mi cariño. No sé exactamente lo que ocurrió para que se diera el cambio pero me alegraba por ellos, por mí. Era como comenzar de nuevo, era una nueva oportunidad para mí. Cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme y recordé como había llegado hasta aquí.

_Flashback:_

_Solo llevaba cuatro días de vacaciones, los mejores días de mi vida después del accidente. Me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Edward y eso me gustaba. Volvimos a ir a La Push con todos los chicos del grupo y la pasamos bien. Además James no estaría en Forks hasta que volvieran a iniciar las clases. Según nos comentó Demetri, el padre de James se lo llevó a Arizona por todas las vacaciones. Al principio nos desilusionó porque deseábamos desquitarnos con él pero Alice, como siempre, le vio el lado positivo. Nos daría más tiempo para planear las cosas y él no nos arruinaría las vacaciones. Ese día cuando llegué a casa Marcus me informó que Eleazar quería verme. Me cambie y fui a su despacho. Toque la puerta y él dijo que pasara._

–_Hola, Marcus me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo– dije_

–_Siéntate, por favor, Bella– luego de una charla con ellos les había pedido que me llamaran así._

– _¿Es algo malo? –le pregunté. Su expresión era de total seriedad._

–_No. Lo que ocurre es que en tres días tengo que irme a Londres para cancelar un negocio muy importante–parecía muy nervioso._

–_Pues que te vaya bien–le di ánimos._

–_Carmen vendrá conmigo…y quería saber… si deseabas acompañarnos–mi cara era un poema– Se que estas más a gusto aquí…pero necesito de tu ayuda–respiró profundo– Habrá una cena familiar y nos gustaría contar con tu presencia…siempre asistimos Carmen y yo sin ninguna compañía…eso la deprime mucho…se siente culpable por no haberme dado hijos– Me dejó paralizada, ellos nunca hablaban del tema y yo no pregunte jamás sobre el mismo. ¿Sería muy cruel de mi parte si no aceptaba? Claro que sí, no podía negarme. Yo conocía muy bien lo que era sentirse culpable aunque no lo fueras. No tenía otra opción._

–_Cuenta conmigo– fueron mis palabras._

–_Gracias, Bella– se levantó de su puesto y me dio un fuerte abrazo–Prometo que te lo recompensaré._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo será?_

–_Una semana_– _trague seco._

–_De acuerdo_– _ya_ _no podía echarme para atrás._

–_Le diré a Heidi que te ayude a empacar_– _se marchó y me quedé sola en su despacho. Una semana iba a ser un tiempo muy largo para mí._

_Fin del flashback_

Tranquilízate me dije a mi misma mientras normalizaba mi respiración.

_Flashback _

_Esa noche no dormí muy bien. Sabía que el viaje me costaría mucho. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la compañía de mis amigos, a la compañía de Edward. Me harían mucha falta. Sé que estaba dramatizando…después de todo solo sería una semana ¿Las cosas no podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? "En un segundo puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida" me dijo la maldita conciencia. _

_Pero las cosas realmente se fueron al caño durante la práctica del grupo de baile. Alice deseaba que participáramos en un concurso intercolegial y para ello necesitábamos perfeccionar nuestro trabajo en equipo. Edward, Ángela, Alice, Rose y yo practicábamos la nueva coreografía con el tema OMG de Usher (__ http- /-/:-www . youtube .- com / watch?v =3FZnLky1dvE& feature = related sin guiones ni espacios_) mientras el resto solo observaba, luego se nos unieron. A pesar que lo hicimos bien no nos convenció del todo. Discutimos un rato sobre lo que haríamos para nuestra primera presentación. Luego fuimos por algo de beber a la cocina. Estaba armándome de valor para decirles, mañana me iría de viaje y ellos aún no lo sabían. Antes de que fuera yo quien anunciase la noticia Heidi me ganó.

–_Bella, ya las maletas están hechas. Lo único que hace falta son unos abrigos que traerá la Sra. Carmen porque el frío en Londres es muy pesado_– _MIERDA. Emmett y Demetri se ahogaron con el jugo. Alice y Rose tenían los ojos como platos. Ángela, Nessie y Ben estaban en shock. El resto tenía una cara de susto._

– _¿Te vas a Londres?–dijo Edward con la voz herida._

–_Edward yo…_

–_Sabes que…olvídalo_– _y se marchó dejándonos con la boca abierta. _

_No reaccioné a tiempo para evitar que se marchara. Todos mis amigos pensaron que mi viaje a Londres era definitivo. Que era mi traslado al internado. Les pude explicar de qué iba el viaje. Excepto a Edward a quien llamé pero no me respondió, Alice también le llamó pero tampoco le contestaba. Hasta le saturo el buzón de voz. Fui hasta su casa pero no había rastro de él, me tuve que retirar a eso de las diez debido a que el vuelo salía temprano. Nessie me llamó a eso de las once para decirme que Edward había llegado bien pero que no tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Si que era cabezota._

_No fue a despedirse de mí y eso me dolió. Necesitaba verle antes de marcharme, quería aclarar las cosas. Bree notó mi tristeza, como siempre esta chica tan perceptiva._

–_No estés triste por el idiota de mi hermano–dijo ella. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco–Yo me encargaré de hacerle entender las cosas aunque tenga que darle un par de collejas_– _sonreí más._ _Sería muy gracioso ver eso._

– _¿Crees que él te lo permitirá? –dije dudosa. Ni siquiera a su mella le hizo caso._

–_Oh sí. Yo soy la voz de su conciencia. Hará lo que le diga–contestó pagada de sí misma._

–_A veces pienso que eres realmente peligrosa para tu tamaño_

–_No lo dudes. _

_Fin del flashback_

_._

Mi grado de dependencia por él había causado que mis pesadillas tuviesen un nuevo protagonista. Tenía que dejar de pensar de manera tan negativa…debía controlarme. No podía seguir con este miedo enfermizo por siempre.

Los siguientes días se pasaron rápido gracias al cielo. No recibí ninguna llamada de mis amigos ni de Edward y eso me tenía de los nervios. Mis pesadillas durante las noches eran constantes y llevaba unas ojeras impresionantes debido a lo poco que dormía. No podía con esto sola…necesitaba ayuda. Pero no se la pediría a Carmen o a Eleazar, a pesar de que me llevaba mejor con ellos aún no les tenía la confianza suficiente para decirles cosas que a nadie le he dicho. Solo una persona podía entenderme, solo con una me sentía segura y esa era Edward. Solo esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme.

A pesar que la ciudad era muy bonita no me sentía a gusto en ella. Extrañaba tanto Forks, quien lo diría… el lugar que una vez odie tanto ahora era mi lugar favorito en el mundo. En la cena fui el centro de atención, obviamente todos conocían que Eleazar y Carmen no tenían hijos, así que se centraron en acosarme. A pesar que tenía unas ganas de mandar a todos al infierno me comporte a la altura, incluso use un vestido. Argg.

Hoy era mi último día en Londres, estaba ansiosa por subirme al avión y llegar a Forks. Ya tenía mis maletas listas para mañana. Cuando entre en la habitación de mis padres adoptivos noté que no había ninguna maleta. Eso me descoloco.

– ¿Tus maletas?–le pregunté a Carmen

–No nos vamos mañana– sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Carmen se apresuró a aclarar–Eleazar y yo nos quedamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas, tu volverás a Forks– el alma me volvió al cuerpo–Te quedarás en casa de Carlisle hasta que regresemos, se que estarás más cómoda con ellos que con nosotros. Suficiente te hemos torturado–concluyó

–Gracias–dije y le abrasé. Después de todo no era tan distraída como pensé.

Regresé a mi habitación y me tiré en el colchón. Estaba feliz, no solo regresaría a Forks sino que por un tiempo indeterminado viviría con los Cullen, estaría cerca de Edward. Por primera vez en muchos días pude dormir un poco más tranquila.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

La palabra idiota no alcanzaba a describirme por completo. Por mi comportamiento infantil no me había despedido de Bella. No la vería hasta dentro de ocho días. Vi como una pequeña mano se agitaba frente a mi rostro. Reaccioné y enfoqué a mi hermanita.

– ¡Al fin! Pensé que estabas en estado catatónico– dramatizó.

– ¡Soy un idiota!– dije mientras halaba mis cabellos.

–Ya lo sé. Y se lo aclaré a la pobre de Bella, debe saber a qué se arriesga contigo–la miré feo y ella se encogió de hombros–Por qué lo complicas todo… solo tenías que tomar el teléfono y escuchar lo que te tenía que decir. Nos habrías ahorrados muchos problemas.

–Me sentía devastado. Pensé que no la volvería a ver más…

– ¡Dios! Ni que se fuera a vivir a otro planeta. Si en caso tal se la hubiesen llevado a ese dichoso internado aun existen formas de comunicarse a distancia–se exaspero la pequeña

–No sería lo mismo, yo…

–Deja ese complejo de Romeo, vivís en el siglo XXI y si se quieren de verdad unos kilómetros no harán la diferencia…

– ¡Ese es el detalle! ¡Yo no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí!–grité. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en la cabeza. Bree me había dado una colleja–Auch

–A veces pienso que a ti no te heredaron nada de inteligencia o tus genes venían defectuosos.

–Podrías dejar de golpearme e insultarme– me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por mi habitación–Además no he dicho nada que no sea cierto– gimoteé

–Sí que eres cabezota. ¿No has visto como te mira? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Ella se enamoró de ti!

–No mientas–supliqué

–No lo hago. Solo hacía falta verle la cara de sufrimiento que tenía cuando no fuiste a despedirte de ella– paré en seco.

– ¿Qué?

–Si grandísimo idiota. La pobre estaba a punto de llorar por tu culpa–me recriminó– Y tú y yo sabemos que Bella no es de las chicas que lloran por cualquier cosa– Bree se mantenía recostada al cabecero de mi cama y su expresión era seria.

– ¡Dios! La he regado

–Y bien gacho

–Tengo que llamarla–me apresuré a tomar el celular de la mesita de noche.

–Alto ahí vaquero–dijo mi hermana que ya tenía el celular en sus manos– Bella no se merece una disculpa por teléfono. Debes decírselo a la cara… como un hombre–Arquee una ceja

–Soy un hombre–señalé lo obvio

–Pues a veces te comportas como una nena llorona–contestó ella mientras jugaba con mi celular.

– ¡Bree! –mi hermana tenía razón pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

–Vale, no te insultaré más– se levantó de la cama con un salto grácil–Prométeme que no la vas a llamar

–Yo no…

–Edward deben hablar de muchas cosas frente a frente. Deja de ser tan miedica y dile de una vez por todas lo que sientes–me reprendió

– De acuerdo– me entregó el celular– pero recuerda que fuiste tú la que me dijo que fuera paciente – me quejé

–Sí, se lo que dije pero creo que ya han llegado al punto donde deben aclarar las cosas. El momento que ambos digan lo que sienten. Además estoy harta de tus lloriqueos– salió corriendo de mi cuarto antes de que la descuartizara. Esta niña era todo un caso.

.

.

.

Si antes de que conociera a Bella mi vida era un asco, ahora era definitivamente peor. Llegué al punto en que marcaba el número del buzón de voz solo para escuchar los mensajes que me había dejado…todo por escuchar el timbre de su voz. Si lo sé soy demasiado…ustedes entienden. Estaba desesperado por ver sus ojos marrones, verla sonreír, sentirla cerca de mí. Si Bree pudiera leer mi mente de seguro ya me dolería la cabeza de los golpes que me daría por ser tan cursi.

.

.

Miraba el reloj que estaba fijado en la pared del comedor. Faltaban aproximadamente cuarenta y nueve horas con treinta minutos y veinticinco segundos para que el avión de Bella aterrizara en suelo norteamericano. Sí que Bella me había trastocado, antes ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las chicas que me perseguían y ahora hasta contaba los segundos para verla a ella. No cabía duda de que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Bella.

– ¡EDWARD! –escuché el grito de mi madre

–Lo siento, yo…–sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Una vez más me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

–No os preocupéis, en cuanto llegue Bella él volverá a ser normal…bueno más o menos normal–se burló Bree. Yo le arrojé la servilleta. Ella me la tiró devuelta.

– ¡Chicos ya basta! –nos reprendió mamá. Carlisle solo se reía de nuestro comportamiento.

–Señor, por qué no me diste una familia normal– habló Nessie. Mamá la miro con reproché

–Bueno chicos, compórtense– dijo papá. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y mamá miró a Carlisle como diciéndole por qué a ti te obedecen y a mí no. Papá solo se encogió los hombros.

–Quería decirles que Carmen llamó para decirme que todo está bien–dijo mi madre. Sentí un gran alivio –Y antes de que se malinterpreten las cosas déjenme terminar de hablar–obviamente esta parte era dirigida a mí– Me pidió que la disculpara con ustedes porque no van a poder venir para su cumpleaños–mi corazón se saltó un latido. Antes de que preguntara, mi mamá me lanzó una mirada para advertirme que ni se me ocurriera abrir la boca–Ella y Eleazar piensan celebrar su aniversario allá y hacer una gira por varios países europeos. Bella se regresa en dos días como se tenía planeado y se quedará con nosotros hasta que ellos vuelvan–una sonrisa adorno mi rostro. La tendría aquí, bajo el mismo techo. No podía ser más feliz.

–Ella dormirá en la habitación de invitados–siguió mi papá. Estaría justo en la habitación de enfrente– Y no toleraré que se le falté el respeto–dijo con voz seria mi padre. Estaba claro que esa advertencia era para mí. El discurso fue interrumpido por la risa de mi hermana menor.

– ¿De qué te ríes Bree? –preguntó mi madre. De la risa a la pequeña se le salieron unas lágrimas. Tomó la servilleta para limpiarlas y respiró varias veces para calmarse.

– ¿Es en serio? –Medio hipaba– ¿Crees que Edward le faltaría el respeto a Bella?... Por favor, estoy más que segura de que Edward ni siquiera a besado a una chica…podría jurar que llegará virgen al matrimonio… es tan anticuado–Estaba más rojo que un tomate. Las caras de Esme y Carlisle no tenían precio. ¿Qué le enseñaban en la escuela? Nessie se unió a las risas de Bree.

–Además que los hace pensar que Bella no se defenderá en caso de que Edward intente propasarse con ella. Si mal no recuerdo le dio una paliza a un chico que se quiso pasar de listillo. Yo me preocuparía más por mi hermano– concluyó Nessie. Esa fue una de las comidas familiares más incomodas que he tenido. Y de verdad no quería repetir la experiencia.

.

Al día siguiente en la puerta de la casa estaban Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper y Alice. La duende se había autonombrado la encargada de dejar el cuarto de Bella en toda regla. Mis hermanas le ayudaron con la "difícil" tarea. Alice parecía un torbellino, no paraba de dar órdenes y hacer cosas por doquier. Hubo un momento en el que casi me mareo por su constante estado de movimiento. De acuerdo estoy exagerando tampoco es la hija de Flash. Debo agregar que los chicos fuimos usados como mulas de cargas. Emmett lloriqueaba a cada momento lo cansado que se encontraba y Rose no paraba de reprenderle por comportarse como un niño pequeño. Tengo que reconocer que Alice tenía el don para decorar. No paraba de dar brinquitos de alegría al ver su obra maestra terminada.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado para otro. Estaba muy nervioso es más no dormí casi nada a noche por lo ansioso que estaba de verle. Repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría a Bella en cuanto la tuviera frente a mí.

– ¡Vas a abrir una zanja! Quédate quieto ya no demora en llegar–me dijo Nessie.

–Disculpa, estoy nervioso–le respondí una vez detuve mi andar.

–Ya en ti es normal– se quejó mi hermana.

– ¡Hay viene!– gritó Bree y salió disparada hacia donde estaba Bella.

Mi corazón se aceleró, las manos me sudaban…hasta sentía las famosas mariposas en el estómago. Bella se agachó un poco para poder abrazar al diablillo de mi hermana. Yo rogaba por ver sus preciosos ojos. Sonrío luego de que mi hermana le susurrara algo al oído. ¿Qué le habría dicho? Cuando al fin su mirada se enfocó en mí sentí como todo a mí alrededor se detenía. A pesar de que me alegraba en extremo verla de nuevo me preocupó su aspecto cansado. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y se veía algo pálida, más de lo normal, esperaba que no estuviera enferma. Bree arrastró a Bella a donde nos encontrábamos.

–Bella, querida. Que gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa– habló mi madre. Le abrazo fuerte y a diferencia de la primera vez que se saludaron, noté que Bella estaba más cómoda.

–Yo también me alegro de veros– contestó. Yo no dejaba de mirarla.

–No sabes cómo nos alegra que estés devuelta–mi hermana se abrió camino para abrazarla también–Alice no vino porque tenía cosas que hacer–continuó. Bella la miró con desconfianza.

– ¿Porqué me suena a que la duende trama algo? – dijo Bella.

–Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa–contestó Nessie. Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Le desagradaban las sorpresas y más si esas implicaban a Alice.

– ¡Edward! ve a saludarla– me reprendió Bree. Camine unos pasos y quedé frente a ella. Mi mente se quedó en blanco…ya ni recordaba mi nombre.

–Hola Edward– saludó. Escuché las risas de mis hermanas a mi espalda. Seguí mi impulso y la abrace.

–Te extrañe tanto– susurré sobre sus cabellos. Me sentía en la gloria. Su olor me embriagaba.

–Yo también– respondió. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

–Bueno chicos es hora de irnos– habló mi madre. Porque siempre nos interrumpían. Me separé a regañadientes de Bella y noté como sonreía ante mi cara de disgusto.

Al ser el único hombre presente, debido a que mi padre no pudo venir por cuestiones laborales, me encargué de llevar las maletas de Bella hasta mi volvo. Era una lástima que no pudiese hablar con ella tranquilamente como deseaba hacerlo. Hice gala de mi educación y les abrí las puertas a las damas. Mi madre iba en el puesto del copiloto; Nessie, Bree y Bella iban atrás.

Durante el viaje Bella fue bombardeada de preguntas, la mayoría eran de Bree. Yo de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para poder ver su rostro. Bree y Nessie se rieron cuando les contó la tortura de la que había sido víctima durante la cena de la empresa. Para ella usar vestido iba en contra de sus reglas y además no ser sarcástica con gente que ni conocía. No pude evitar imaginármela con un vestido de color azul eléctrico.

Luego de casi una hora de viaje llegamos a casa. En el porche estaban reunidos los chicos. Mi madre y Bree fueron las primeras en bajarse. Ambas se encaminaron hacia la casa. Bella no tuvo ni siquiera chance de bajar bien del coche cuando ya estaba envuelta en un abrazo de oso.

– No puedo respirar– se quejó Bella.

–Emmett, suéltala– le gruñí a mi primo.

–Se nos puso territorial el hombre– se burló Emm. Mi cara era en estos momentos un farolito ¿Por qué le gustaba avergonzarme delante de Bella?

–Deja de molestar– le regaño Rose–Bella que gusto que estés aquí–le dio un abrazo menos enérgico que el de Emm.

–A mi también–contestó mi ángel– Espero que no os hayas divertido mucho sin mí

–Créeme que ha sido una odisea todos estos días en los que no estuviste– agregó Ángela.

–No sabes cómo rogamos para que estuvieras de vuelta– habló mi cuñado.

–Edward estaba de un genio que ni el mismo se aguantaba– siguió Ben. ¡Dios! Hasta Ben se burlaba. Bella parecía igual de incomoda que yo.

–Una experiencia que no queremos repetir– habló Demetri. Tanya asintió.

– ¿Dónde están Alice y Jazz? –preguntó. Hizo que mi autoestima bajara varios puntos. Ella seguía evadiendo cualquier comentario que tuviera que ver con mis sentimientos, del efecto que ella tenía en mi.

Gianna respondió a su pregunta mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo. Caminé en silencio detrás de ellos, yo sabía porque ni Alice ni Jasper habían salido a saludarle. El porqué mi madre y Bree entraron apresuradamente a la casa. Todo era parte de la sorpresa…una fiesta de bienvenida para Bella. A pesar de que Bella tenía cierto recelo a las sorpresas no se disgustó por la "pequeña" celebración montada por mi prima. Si hubiese sido por ella de seguro invitaba a todo el instituto pero le insistimos en que eso enfurecería a Bella y lo dejó pasar. Ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo en otro momento.

Gran parte de la tarde se fue en la celebración y en mostrarle ha Bella las "virtudes" de su cuarto. Luego llegó el momento del interrogatorio por parte de los chicos. Bella buscó en sus maletas pequeños recuerdos que había traído para cada una de las chicas. Perfumes y joyería predominaron. A los chicos nos regalo llaveros y plumas finas. Nos pidió disculpas por su falta de creatividad a la hora de comprar obsequios varoniles.

La noche se nos vino encima y yo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. Estaba más que frustrado por ello. Los chicos estuvieron hasta alrededor de las ocho y media cuando se retiraron. Ya para esa hora Carlisle había llegado del trabajo. Seguimos platicando un rato más en la sala. Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite me urgía hablar con ella, disculparme por mi actitud, aclarar ciertas cosas.

–Bueno, creo que es momento de que dejemos descansar a Bella– sentenció mi padre.

–Que desconsiderados hemos sido. Ese viaje debió ser agotador–dijo mi madre en tono preocupado.

–Tranquila Esme, dormí durante el vuelo–contestó Bella. Mentía. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

–De todos modos debes descansar– siguió mi padre.

–Bree acompaña a Bella hasta su cuarto– ordenó mi madre.

–No se preocupen sé dónde queda– respondió Bella

–De cualquier manera te acompañaré. De todos modos yo también tengo que dormir– dijo Bree. Bella no se opuso y se despidió con la mano de todos los que permanecíamos en la sala.

No se imaginan las ganas que tenía de correr detrás de Bella pero debía controlarme un poco. Espere un rato, casi cerca de veinte minutos más. Veinte tortuosos minutos. Una vez creí prudente decidí que era hora de subir a mi cuarto. Nessie hizo lo propio y me siguió. Cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance de nuestros padres Nessie habló.

–Se que quieres hablar con Bella pero espera hasta mañana. Déjala que descanse, se nota que lo necesita– era cierto pero necesitaba aclarar todo urgentemente.

–Estoy harto de esperar–dije

–La paciencia es una virtud

–Pues no es lo mío

–Has esperado ya bastante, puedes hacerlo por un par de horas más

–Yo quiero… no yo necesito hablar con ella

–Se que tienes que decirle muchas cosas pero trata de no asustarla…no la agobies

–Crees que yo…

–Sé lo que te aconsejo Bree y me parece que está en lo correcto pero cuando estas así de impaciente terminas fregándolo todo– dijo Nessie

–No lo haré, esto es muy importante para mí

–Sé que lo es–Suspiró al ver la determinación en mis ojos– En vista que no vas a esperar hasta mañana habla con ella después de que nuestros padres se duerman–pareció pensarlo demasiado antes de decirme lo siguiente– ¿Qué pasa si ella no corresponde a tus sentimientos? ¿Si ella te rechaza?

–Yo…yo…no lo sé. Pero necesito saber si ella…si siente lo mismo por mí.

–De eso no me cabe duda

–Entonces porque…

–Te lo preguntó porque puede que Bella no se sienta preparada aún para avanzar en su relación y no quisiera que eso provocara un retroceso en los avances que has conseguido.

– ¡Maldición! esto es tan…

–Complicado. Lo sé. Ella en sí es diferente al resto, ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles. Si en caso tal ella decide no dar el siguiente paso prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

–Te lo prometo–dudé. Ella me miró con recelo pero no comentó más nada. Se despidió y yo seguí subiendo las escaleras. Una vez en mi piso me encaminé a mi habitación, no sin antes dar un vistazo hacia la puerta que me separaba de Bella–Tan cerca y tan lejos– pensé en voz alta y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Jamás me imaginé encontrármela sentada en mi cama.

**BPOV**

Contaba los minutos para llegar a suelo estadounidense. Por más que la azafata me insistió en que durmiera yo me negué a cerrar los ojos. No es que no estuviese cansada. Lo que me detenía era que terminara teniendo una pesadilla en un lugar lleno de personas. Me sentí aliviada al bajar del avión. Entre tanta gente no visualizaba a los Cullen. De repente Bree se materializó a un lado de mi. Me agaché para poder darle un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Bree! Estoy tan feliz de verte– ella me devolvió el abrazo

–No sabes cuánto te eche de menos. Me debes una– me habló ella muy cerca del oído

– ¿Cómo así? –pregunté

–Una por aclararle las cosas a Edward y otra por soportar su bipolaridad mientras estuviste fuera– contestó ella con gracia. Yo sonreí. Quería preguntar por qué no habían llamado pero levanté la mirada y me tope con el par de esmeraldas que más ansiaba ver. Cada día estaba más guapo y sonreía de manera torcida. Su expresión cambio a una más seria aunque su sonrisa no se borró. De seguro había notado mi aspecto demacrado.

–Bella, querida. Que gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa– me saludó Esme. Ella siempre tan cariñosa. Su abrazo como siempre era tan amoroso y lleno de calidez.

–Yo también me alegro de veros– le contesté

–No sabes cómo nos alegra que estés devuelta–dijo Nessie–Alice no vino porque tenía cosas que hacer–continuó. Eso es raro en la duende, es más había esperado encontrarla dando brincos por doquier.

– ¿Porqué me suena a que la duende trama algo? – dije

–Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa–habló Nessie. Sus palabras no presagiaban nada bueno. Odiaba las sorpresas.

– ¡Edward! ve a saludarla– escuché la voz de Bree. Hasta ahora Edward permanecía estático. Camino como autómata hasta quedar frente a mí.

–Hola Edward– le saludé. Su mirada no abandono ningún segundo mi rostro. Escuché las risas de sus hermanas. De un momento a otro Edward eliminó la distancia entre nosotros y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Te extrañe tanto–susurró sobre mis cabellos. Yo tenía enterrada mi cara en su pecho. Podía escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. ¿O era el mío? Tal vez era el de ambos.

–Yo también– le respondí. Esperaba no volver a separarme de su lado. Esta semana sin él había causado muchos estragos en mí.

–Bueno chicos es hora de irnos–nos informó Esme. Yo no quería liberarme de los brazos de Edward, al parecer él tampoco ya que me soltó a regañadientes. Obviamente disgustado por la interrupción por parte de su madre. Me causo gracia su actitud.

Esme se disculpó por la ausencia de Carlisle, le habían llamado de emergencia del hospital y tuvo que acudir de inmediato. Edward tomo mis maletas y luego como todo un caballero nos abrió las puertas.

Durante el trayecto a Forks Bree no paraba de preguntar por todo, quería saber hasta el mínimo detalle de mí visita a Londres. Edward miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Yo respondía a cada una de ellas, lo hacía más porque sabía que Edward también estaba escuchando. Hasta les conté como me había ido en la dichosa cena. Bree y Nessie se rieron por mi definición de "tortura" la que era embutirte en un vestido.

La hora se pasó muy rápido y ya estábamos al frente de la casa de los Cullen. En el porche estaban reunidos mis amigos, exceptuando Jasper y Alice ¿Debía preocuparme por su ausencia? Si. Bree y Esme se encaminaron a la casa y yo fui enjaulada por los brazos de Emmett. No había duda, era el único del grupo con la suficiente fuerza para sentir mis costillas reventar.

– No puedo respirar– me quejé

–Emmett, suéltala–gruño Edward.

–Se nos puso territorial el hombre– se burló Emm una vez me liberó de su abrazo estrangulador. Edward se sonrojó en extremo. Era tan tierno. Tuve que controlarme para no suspirar.

–Deja de molestar– le regaño Rose–Bella que gusto que estés aquí–Rose me abrazo con mucho cuidado consciente de que su novio estuvo a punto de romperme la caja torácica.

–A mi también–le contesté. Aunque en un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien ahora éramos capaces de soportarnos mutuamente. Incluso le había tomado cariño– Espero que no os hayas divertido mucho sin mí–dije en broma.

–Créeme que ha sido una odisea todos estos días en los que no estuviste– agregó Ánge. Que también me saludó delicadamente.

–No sabes cómo rogamos para que estuvieras de vuelta– mencionó Jake. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo diferente al que quería.

–Edward estaba de un genio que ni el mismo se aguantaba– siguió Ben. No quise mirar a donde se encontraba Edward. Al parecer no fui la única en sentirse de ese modo.

–Una experiencia que no queremos repetir– dijo Demetri con una cara de terror. Tanya asintió. Ambos me abrazaron.

– ¿Dónde están Alice y Jazz? –pregunté. No quería que avergonzaran más a Edward. Hablaría con él más tarde pero a solas.

Gianna respondió a mí pregunta. Caminamos entre risas hacia el interior de la casa. No me sorprendió para nada toparme con la mini fiesta que había organizado Alice. Es más hasta me pareció lindo el detalle. Ánge me comentó que en un principio Alice pretendía organizar una súper mega fiesta sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar tal descripción. Luego de mucha insistencia por parte de ellos la duende desistió de la idea. Les agradecí por haberla hecho cambiar de parecer. Alice sonrió maléficamente al escuchar mis palabras. Podría asegurar que ella encontraría la manera de hacer una fiesta de tales magnitudes en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

La mayor parte de la tarde no las pasamos conversando. Los chicos me mostraron el cuarto que ocuparía por un tiempo indefinido. Aunque Esme me aseguró que a partir de ahora era mí habitación y que era bienvenida cuando lo desease. La decoración era muy linda; los muebles, las lámparas, el enredón… todo armonizaba. Ni que decir del gran ventanal que me daba una vista espectacular del bosque con sus largas cortinas en un tono más bajo que el color de la pintura que cubría las paredes. Emmett no paraba de decir que fue esclavizado por Alice para subir los muebles que ocupaban mi habitación. Yo no paraba de reírme por su expresión. Luego de un rato entre risas por el comportamiento infantil de Emm bajamos a la sala. Los chicos me preguntaron sobre el viaje. Les conté lo mismo que a Bree y a Nessie. Le pedí a Edward que me trajera las maletas que hasta ahora no habían salido de la cajuela de su coche. Rebusqué los pequeños obsequios que había traído conmigo.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido. Hubo varios intentos por parte de Edward para hablar conmigo pero siempre fueron interrumpidos por alguien. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que él deseaba decirme algo y estaba frustrado por no poder hacerlo a gusto. Carlisle llego a eso de las siete y se unió al banquete que había organizado Alice. A eso de las ocho y media cada quien se marchó a su casa con la promesa de que mañana saldríamos al cine.

–Bueno, creo que es momento de que dejemos descansar a Bella– sentenció Carlisle luego de que lleváramos más de media hora charlando.

–Que desconsiderados hemos sido. Ese viaje debió ser agotador–se preocupó Esme

–Tranquila Esme, dormí durante el vuelo–conteste. Edward frunció el ceño. Se habría dado cuenta de que mentía.

–De todos modos debes descansar– insistió Carlisle.

–Bree acompaña a Bella hasta su cuarto– ordenó Esme a la pequeña.

–No se preocupen sé dónde queda– respondí.

–De cualquier manera te acompañaré. De todos modos yo también tengo que dormir– dijo Bree. No me opuse y me despedí con la mano de los Cullen que aún quedaban en la sala.

Caminamos en silencio hasta casi llegar al cuarto que ocuparía. Ya no aguantaba, necesitaba saber la razón por la que Edward no me había llamado.

–Bree ¿Por qué Edward no llamo mientras estuve en Londres? – ella miró a sus pies y jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

–Eso fue culpa mía, no de Edward–dijo ella

–Explícate– apremié

–Le dije que no era justo que se disculpara contigo por teléfono que debía hacerlo cara a cara ¿Estas molesta?

–No estoy molesto. Si me hubieras dicho eso me habrías ahorrado la angustia– dije

– ¿Me disculpas? No era mi intención angustiarte– hizo un puchero

–Tranquila, todo está bien. Pero trata de avisarme cuando se te ocurran cosas como estas–le informé

–Promesa de Girl Scouts– dijo ella haciendo un saludo. Sonreí por sus ocurrencias.

–Que descanses– le besé en la frente

–La habitación de Edward es la de enfrente por si deseas hablar con él– me sonrió y se marchó.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse ropa cómoda y salí de mi habitación para ir a la de Edward. Toqué pero nadie respondió. Gire la perilla y entré en su cuarto. Sé que no debía invadir su espacio personal pero la curiosidad me ganó. Busque el interruptor y se hizo la luz.

Su habitación tenía también un gran ventanal con unas cortinas en color dorado. Tenía un mueble lleno de CDs y otro repleto en libros. Su escritorio y la compu estaban en una esquina junto al ventanal. Además contaba con su propio televisor LCD y un equipo de sonido. Un sillón de cuero negro y la inmensa cama con un enredón negro y dorado. Una puerta que supuse daba al baño privado y otra que sin duda era el closet. Estuve un rato mirando la colección de libros y CDs. Si quería convencer a Edward los iba a necesitar.

Me senté en su cama y espere a que el apareciera por la puerta. Escuché pasos en el pasillo y rogué porque el viniera solo.

–Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido

–Tranquilo… si te molesto será mejor que hablemos mañana– dije mientras me ponía de pie.

– ¡NO! – casi gritó–Disculpa lo anterior sonó muy grosero–pasó nerviosamente una de sus manos por su cabello– Es que pensé que estabas durmiendo

–No puedo dormir– sonreí.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intrigado.

–Es complicado–aseguré

–Puedo seguirte–contestó pero antes de responder a su pregunta agregó– Pero primero debo disculparme por ser tan impulsivo y no dejar que me explicaras las cosas antes de que te fueras de viaje. Es que tenía tanto miedo…pensé que no volvería a verte–me soltó. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

–Fue mi culpa…debí ser más valiente y decirles apenas me enteré– le respondí con la mirada fija en mis manos–Yo no quería irme pero debía hacerlo– seguí sin mirar sus pozos verdes. Era para tomar valor y decirle lo que hace mucho debí contarle. Aclarar mis sentimientos.

–Sino querías irte ¿por qué lo hiciste? – hizo la pregunta más fácil.

–Eleazar me pidió el favor y yo no pude negarme. Él me comentó lo infeliz que se sentía Carmen luego de esas reuniones familiares– el permanecía quieto a mi lado.

– ¿Por qué no querías irte? –esa era la pregunta clave en estos momentos.

–Tenía miedo–contesté escuetamente

– ¿Miedo?

–Si miedo… de no volver a ver a mis amigos–Era una parte de la verdad. Subí mi mirada para enfrentar sus ojos pero noté que su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en la pared. Sus manos en puños hacían que sus nudillos se vieran más blancos. Posé mi mano en la suya. Sentí su estremecimiento y el mío– Pero aún más de no volver a verte–su mirada se topo con la mía. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos…como si deseara llorar. Se le notaba confundido.

– ¿Qué? –su voz salió como un sonido lastimero.

–Lo que escuchaste. Estaba asustada por no poder volver a ver a mis amigos pero me aterraba aún más la idea de no volver a verte–levanté mi mano y acaricie su rostro. Sus ojos aún clavados en los míos como si deseara saber lo que pasaba por mí mente–No sabes lo que sufrí al estar lejos de ti– su otra mano se posicionó sobre la que tenía en su mejilla.

–Creo que me hago a la idea–sonrió sin una pizca de humor– No me digas que ya se te olvidaron los comentarios de los chicos–dijo en tono de reproché

–No los podría olvidar aunque quisiera–arqueo una ceja. Ahora parecía un poco más tranquilo pero no menos confundido.

–Bella necesito que te expliques con claridad porque me tienes realmente confundido–frunció el seño. Parecía como si quisiera descifrar un enigma. Respiré profundo. Aquí venia la parte difícil.

–Hay cosas que muy pocas personas conocen sobre mí–se giró para quedar totalmente frente a frente. Ahora el jugueteaba con mis dedos en un acto para disminuir su ansiedad.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí–dijo con una solemnidad impresionante.

–Cuento con eso–dije

–Adelante entonces– me apremió.

–Recuerdas lo que te conté la primera vez que fuimos juntos a la Push

–Cuando estábamos a la sombra del árbol o dentro del coche–dijo él

–Ambas– sonreí porque de cierta forma eso me demostraba que le importaba– Después de ese último paseo a la playa mi madre quedó embarazada de mellos, Jane y Alec. Era un embarazo riesgoso y por ello no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Fue regularmente a sus citas y todo iba a la perfección dentro de lo que cabía. El día del parto algo salió mal y ella no…–Una lágrima se me escapó. Edward la limpio con su pulgar.

–Ella murió ese día– fue más una aseveración que una pregunta–No quiero que estés triste…no necesitas…

–Shhh–pose dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Ellos ardieron solo con el tacto. Los retiré rápidamente–Quiero hacerlo. Desde ese día mi abuela Marie se encargó de nuestro cuidado. Mi padre se mataba trabajando porque era su forma de olvidar el dolor que le causaba haber perdido a la mujer que amaba. Nunca lo culpe por ello pero él se alejó mucho de mis hermanos. Se la recordaban mucho. Yo por mi parte me mantenía cerca de ellos y los cuidaba. Sentía que era mi deber darles el cariño que mi papá se negaba en ofrecerles en ese momento. Mi abuela se encargó de los tres y por ello tuvo la oportunidad de percatarse de algo que mis padres no habían notado. Yo no era una niña normal.

–Tú jamás entrarías en el rango de normal…eres mucho más…eres especial

–Algo rara diría yo– el bufó

–A mi me encanta como eres–dijo sin una gota de vergüenza. Sentí el rubor instalarse en mis mejillas.

–Me vas a dejar terminar– hizo un gesto de sellar su boca–Mi abuela notó que yo no olvidaba nada…nunca. Ella se percató que tenía… memoria fotográfica– sus ojos estaban como platos.

– ¿Qué?

–Que solo tengo que ver las cosas una sola vez y no las olvidare– él estaba en shock. Rogaba porque no me viera como un bicho raro después de esto– Si deseas puedo probarlo.

–No…es solo que…wao

–En un principio era divertido, no tenía que esforzarme mucho y siempre salía bien en los exámenes.

– ¿Tu padre se enteró?

–Nop. Mi abuela y yo nunca se lo mencionamos. Yo no quería que me llevaran lejos de mis hermanos. Por ello fallaba en los exámenes de vez en cuando para que nadie se enterará. Aún así me adelantaron un año.

– ¿Cuántos más lo saben?

–Eres el único a quien se lo he dicho–su cara mostró cierta satisfacción–Ni siquiera a Jasper se lo he comentado pero creo que quizás el sospecha–se quedó pensativo.

–Dijiste que al principio te pareció divertido…qué pasó– a pesar de que era una pregunta estaba segura de que él tenía la idea de por qué dejó de gustarme.

–Yo… estaba consciente cuando mi padre y hermanos… murieron. No he podido borrar el rostro de Jane cuando me gritaba que la ayudara…mientras las llamas la envolvían. No hay noche en que no lo recuerde…no pude hacer nada– mi voz era casi imperceptible. Edward me acurrucó en su regazo.

–Shhh…no fue tu culpa– permanecimos así durante lo que pudieron a ver sido horas – ¿Estás más tranquila?

–Un poco– contesté.

–Es por eso que quisiste…

– ¿Suicidarme?

–Aja

–Sí. No lo soportaba. Antes me despertaba gritando. Asustaba a mis compañeras en el orfanato. Por ello en cuanto tuve la oportunidad tome el frasco de pastillas. Quería olvidar. Es la única vez que he soñado con ella sin llamas a su alrededor– Edward solo escuchaba–No lo volví a intentar porque ella me lo pidió. Ahora debes pensar que estoy loca–dije

–No pienso eso. La vida es tan injusta. Tú no merecías pasar por esto– me presionó más fuerte contra él.

–Así paso y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo…el problema es que ha empeorado– Edward me alejó para poder mirarme a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo que ha empeorado? –mordí mi labio inferior. Seguía indecisa en decírselo–Bella–suplicó

–Ahora eres tú al que veo entre las llamas–volví a ocultar mi rostro–tuve la misma pesadilla todas las noches que estuve en Londres, hasta dos veces diarias.

–No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo. Por eso no dormiste en el avión–otra vez afirmaba

–Correcto. Eres más observador de lo que imaginé–dije

–Sobre todo si es sobre ti–dijo él. Hubo otro silencio pero esta vez fue algo incomodo–Bella

–Dime–estuvo en silencio un rato. Como si meditara sus palabras

– Creo que… deberías descansar– dijo.

–No sé si pueda dormir tranquila– contesté con la pura verdad.

–Entonces quédate aquí…yo velaré tu sueño– me moví para verle a la cara. Estábamos demasiado cerca–Yo dormiré en el sofá– se apresuró a decir. Se levantó y camino hacia su closet, sacó lo que necesitaba y se giró hacia mi– voy a darme un baño y regreso. Ponte cómoda– se metió al cuarto de baño con demasiada prisa.

No sabía que pensar ¿Hasta ahora habría notado la magnitud de mis problemas? ¿Creería que estoy loca? ¿Lo incomodaba acaso con mi presencia? Eran tantas preguntas pero él era el único que podía responderlas. Si esto le había superado yo no podía arrastrarle.

–Bella ¿ocurre algo? –tan ensimismada estaba que no noté cuando salió del baño ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? Ahora yacía arrodillado frente a mí. Paso sus dedos para alisar mi ceño fruncido.

–Por qué no me dices la verdad– le reproché

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿En verdad no piensas qué estoy loca?

–Ya te dije que no. Solo estas así por un evento que traumatizó tu vida. Jamás te culparía por ello–dijo como si nada.

–Entonces por qué huiste de mí hace un rato. Estoy segura de que querías decirme algo pero te cortaste– insistí

–Es verdad…pero no es porque crea que estás loca. Lo hice porque no deseo abrumarte ahora. Mañana te lo diré en este momento necesitas descansar.

–Quiero que me lo digas ahora– necesitaba oír lo que fuera.

–Bella será mejor que descanses–habló en tono conciliador.

–En ese caso me voy a mi cuarto– antes de que me levantara volví a escuchar su voz.

–Te amo

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No me odien *.***

**Me dejan un review (puchero de Alice)**

**PD: Ya tenía este casi completo pero como mi compu murió tuve que reescribirlo. =S**

**Cuídense y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda...promesa de Girl Scouts ;)**

**XOXO**


	12. 12 Sentimientos

**Los personajes son obra de la asombrosa Sra. Meyer la historia es mía.**

**¡Hola mi gente! Espero que en estas fiestas de fin de año la pasen bien.**

**Se que me deben estar odiando por no actualizar con frecuencia y más por como quedo el capi anterior. Mil disculpas por ello pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad. Aclaró que terminaré todas mis historias solo que me tengan un poco de paciencia.**

**El capitulo como siempre va dedicado a todas esas personas que leen mis locuras. En especial a havi zen, JavieraCullen, zuki-uchia, SerenitySey, Maka Cullen, caandys38, monipasst, PrincesLynx, namy33, Sofy Vicky, Lula 11, Lizzy Cullen, Lilly Black Masen, mydream97 y a los anónimos. A todos los que tienen alertas y la han puesto como favorita.**

**PD: Este es mi regalo de navidad para mis lectoras. ¡Llegamos a los 43 reviews! ****Besos y espero no decepcionarles.**

**Se les quiere un montón.**

****** Lo que aparece en * está en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**Sentimientos**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**.**

El agua caía sobre mi cabeza y enmascaraba las gotas de agua salada que brotaban de mis ojos. No quería creer que el mundo fuera así de injusto. Golpeé con mi puño la pared de azulejos celestes. Estaba llorando por ella, por su dolor, por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Me hice el fuerte mientras ella descargaba su llanto sobre mi pecho aun cuando en mi interior el corazón se me encogía de dolor solo por el hecho de verle así de triste. "_Jamás podrá olvidar_" susurró mi mente. Volví a golpear la pared. Como desearía poder aliviar aunque sea un poco su dolor. Me enjuague el rostro y cerré la llave, era hora de volver a su lado. Me miré al espejo y trate de recomponer mi rostro. "No puedes ponerte así…necesitas ser fuerte…por ella…" me repetía como mantra. ¿Pero quién me culparía por sentirme desdichado si la razón de mi existencia era martirizada por los recuerdos diariamente? Que no daría yo para borrar de su cabeza esas imágenes.

Para cuando salí Bella estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos. Lo que me tuve que contener hace un momento para no decirle que la amaba. Ella necesitaba descansar por ahora, suficiente había tenido por hoy. Me acerqué pero ella no notó mi presencia. Me arrodillé frente a ella y pude ver que mantenía el seño fruncido.

–Bella ¿ocurre algo? – No pude evitar el impulso de alisar la arruguita con mis dedos. Su piel era tan suave.

– ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?– me dijo con voz herida

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿En verdad no piensas qué estoy loca? – su voz se elevó una octava

–Ya te dije que no. Solo estas así por un evento que traumatizó tu vida. Jamás te culparía por ello– le respondí. _Mi amor jamás te culparía_ dije en mi mente.

–Entonces por qué huiste de mí hace un rato. Estoy segura de que querías decirme algo pero te cortaste– insistió. Por ese camino no Bella. No quería abrumarla. Sé que le debió costar mucho contarme tantas cosas, no deseaba espantarla, no soportaría que se alejara de mí. No me quedó de otra que decir una verdad a medias, ella notaría si le miento.

–Es verdad…pero no es porque crea que estás loca. Lo hice porque no deseo abrumarte ahora. Mañana te lo diré, en este momento necesitas descansar– intente negociar

–Quiero que me lo digas ahora– Mi Bella puede ser muy obstinada cuando se lo propone.

–Bella, será mejor que descanses– insistí

–En ese caso me voy a mi cuarto– Antes de que se levantara mi boca se abrió para decir lo que ella me estaba pidiendo…la verdad.

–Te amo– sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa pero justo cuando ella iba a responder a mi reciente declaración escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. MIERDA

–Edward sabes dónde está…– no tuve que voltearme para saber que se trataba de mi madre. ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en interrumpir los momentos que podrían ser los más importantes de mi vida? Bella se alejó de mí y yo me puse de pie para encarar a mi mamá – Bella, cariño te andaba buscando. Me preocupe cuando fui a tu habitación y no te encontré– me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

–Yo… lo siento. Vine a preguntarle algo a Edward pero creo que será mejor mañana– dijo como si nada. Como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras que pronuncié hace solo un instante.

–Tranquila mi niña. Será mejor que vayas a descansar ese viaje fue muy largo– le apresuró mi madre.

–Hasta mañana Esme, Edward– Bella ni siquiera se volteo a mirarme.

–Edward, creo que tú también necesitas dormir. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré un rato más despierta– camino hacia la puerta y la cerró dejándome solo entre esas cuatro paredes.

.

.

.

Me sentía como un animal enjaulado. Un animal sediento de libertad. Mi necesidad vital era salir a cualquier precio de esta habitación. En verdad sí que tenía mucha mala suerte. ¿Por qué cada vez que deseo decir o hacer algo importante viene alguien y me interrumpe? O peor ¿Porqué cuando al fin logro exteriorizar mis sentimientos ocurre algo que impide que las cosas fluyan? Seguí caminando de un lado para otro dentro de mi cuarto. _"Si sigues haciendo ruido no podrás escuchar cuando se queden dormidos"_ me dijo la conciencia. Como si ya no hubiera hecho de todo para calmarme. Leer un libro, no pase de la primera línea. Escuchar música…solo provocaba que la recordara más a ella. Sentarme y mirar por el gran ventanal…mientras lo hice estuve a punto de abrir un hueco en el piso por el constante movimiento que mantenía mi pierna. Ver televisión…solo causaba que me deprimiera ¿Por qué todos se apreciaban en pasar películas románticas? Ya lo había intentado todo pero nada funcionaba para disminuir mi grado de ansiedad. Solo una cosa sería capaz de tranquilizarme ¿Cuál era? Saber la respuesta de Bella a mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miró cuando salió de la habitación? _"Estas seguro de que quieres saberlo"_ insistió la vocecilla en mi interior. Si lo quiero saber, necesito saber. _"¿Aunque no te corresponda?" _continuó martirizándome. Detuve mi andar para verificar que ya no se escuchara ningún ruido proveniente de la habitación de abajo, el cuarto de mis padres. Silencio absoluto. Me encaminé hacia la puerta cuando la vocecilla volvió a retumbar en mi cabeza _¿qué pasa si está Esme o Carlisle afuera esperándote? _Tengo que tomar el riesgo ya no puedo seguir esperando.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

_Te amo_

_._

_._

Como era posible que con solo dos palabras él hiciera que mi mundo fuera un lugar más lindo, un lugar lleno de color y sin dolor. Suspiré frustrada. Solo a Esme se le ocurría interrumpir un momento de tal magnitud. Mire de nuevo el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche. Habían pasado aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco tortuosos minutos y Edward no se aparecía por esa puerta. ¿Qué lo detenía? Acaso había reflexionado y sopesado las palabras que salieron de su boca. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esa idea tan deprimente de mi cabeza. Él me amaba a pesar de todos los demonios que me atormentaban._ Entonces dime porqué no está aquí contigo _insistió mi conciencia. ¿Habrá malinterpretado las cosas por mi actitud? No creo… yo le había contado mi mayor miedo…bueno no de manera explícita pero estaba más que claro que yo no soportaba la idea de no verlo, de perderlo para siempre. Además tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no decirle que le amaba y abalanzarme sobre él para besarle sin importar que estuviera presente Esme. Sí, yo Bella Swan tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Pero eso no sería muy bien visto por la madre del amor de mi vida. Por ello no le mire cuando salí de su habitación. Volví a mirar el reloj ya habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde que salí de su cuarto. Respiré profundo, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Edward entró cual torbellino a mi habitación. Su cabello cobrizo apuntaba en todas direcciones, como si no lo hubiese dejado en paz en los últimos minutos. Hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se volteó a encararme.

–Siento irrumpir así en tu cuarto pero necesito hablar contigo– Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron con tal intensidad que sentí mis piernas flaquear.

–No tienes porque disculparte, es tu casa y yo hice lo mismo hace un rato– hizo una mueca. Yo trataba de mantener mi expresión serena a pesar de que mi corazón latía más de prisa. Volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello. Temí que se lo arrancara.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Arquee una ceja. Era más que obvia la razón por la que salí de su cuarto. Él se acercó más a mí– No me refería a eso…si no a que ni siquiera me volteaste a ver cuando saliste…aún cuando acababa de confesarte que te amo– Su expresión era de puro sufrimiento. Odiaba verle así.

–No podía verte a los ojos…no cuando– iba a decirle que no cuando deseaba decirle que le amaba, cuando lo que más quería era besarle.

– ¡No! – eliminó toda la distancia entre nosotros y me encerró en un abrazó desesperado– Por lo que más quieras no lo digas– Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso– Haz como si yo no hubiera dicho nada pero por favor no me digas que no me amas– Mi Edward… siempre mal interpretando las cosas. _Parece que no te explicaste bien _me regañó la conciencia. A pesar de que quería decirle de una vez por todas que le amaba necesitaba que comprendiera totalmente lo fuerte que eran mis sentimientos.

–El día que te conocí…–sentí como dejaba de respirar. Su corazón latía más rápido que el batir de las alas de un colibrí– fue la primera vez desde que perdí a mi familia que me sentí algo útil. A pesar de que estabas herido quisiste defenderme y luego yo me comporté muy mal en la delegación. Al día siguiente me devolviste mis cosas, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando leí tu nota. Esa noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla, la primera vez desde que fui consciente de la muerte de mi familia– su cuerpo se relajo un poco y sentí de nuevo su respiración sobre mis cabellos– ¿Sabes por qué? – No lo deje que me respondiera– Mi mente solo rememoraba tus preciosos ojos verdes. Incluso el color de los números del reloj despertador me recordaba a ti.

.

Ese primer día de clase cuando estaba entregando la volante al profesor Mason sabía que alguien me observaba, tenía el presentimiento de que eras tú. No sabes cómo me reprendí por pensar de nuevo que tus ojos eran preciosos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron– su risa me sacudió un poco. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado, aún así no soltaba su agarre y yo no iba a protestar.

.

Cuando te levantaste a entregar tu ensayo de Romeo y Julieta y me sonreíste. Juró que pensé que podías leerme la mente. En ese momento aun me debatía entre pedirte disculpas por insultarte o no. Luego de tu participación en la discusión no me cabía duda de que además de guapo eras inteligente, una combinación demasiado peligrosa para mí por lo que decidí que no me disculparía. Era mejor mantenerme alejada de ti.

.

Después pasaron muchas cosas que no quisiera recordar– me refería al incidente de esa misma tarde con Rose. Su mano se movió por mi espalda para reconfórtame. Yo aspiré más su aroma– no sabes lo duró que luché contra mí misma. Yo no quería sufrir por nadie nuevamente– de nuevo su respiración se cortó.

.

Pero no pude. Cada vez que sonreías, que hablabas, que me mirabas, cuando te comportabas como un caballero, cuando estabas nervioso o no sabías que hacer o que decir, cuando estabas molesto, incluso cuando callabas te metías más en mí. Fue inevitable. Y luego de esta horrible semana no me quedan dudas de que no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más. Que aunque luché con todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo…yo me enamoré de ti.

.

– ¿Qué? – su voz era apenas un susurro pero por la cercanía lo pude escuchar. Levanté mi rostro para encararlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y tenían un brillo especial. Eran las puertas de su alma. Una de mis manos acarició su rostro mientras la otra permanecía sobre su corazón.

–Te. Amo. Edward. Cullen–dije remarcando cada una de las palabras. Cerró los ojos y respiró a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

–Debo estar soñando– sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Jamás pensé que convencerlo de mis sentimientos sería tan difícil.

–No lo estas. Por favor, mírame–Supliqué. Mientras me ponía de puntillas para poder estar al nivel de sus ojos.

–Debí quedarme dormido después que saliste mi cuarto– sonrió con pesar sin siquiera a atreverse a seguir mi petición.

–Edward no estás soñando– ya me comenzaba a desesperar. Este hombre no podía ser más cabezota.

–Claro que estoy soñando. Tú saliste de mi cuarto y ni siquiera me miraste después de que te había confesado que te amaba– me reprochó.

–Si no lo hacía no me hubiera contenido de hacer esto– Y antes de que me interrumpiera una vez más eliminé toda la distancia que había entre nosotros y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue una simple caricia que envió una carga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Solo un segundo fue lo que bastó para que Edward reaccionara y me besara en serio. Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Su agarré sobre mi se hizo más fuerte a fin de mantenerme en mi lugar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos. Edward aún mantenía los ojos cerrados pero su frente estaba apoyada a la mía. Nuestra respiración era un violento jadeo. La mano que aun permanecía en su rostro fue a dar a su nuca para juguetear con sus cabellos. Eran más suaves de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada era intensa. Una de las manos que estaba posada en cintura fue a parar a mis labios. Fue un leve roce que hizo que mi cuerpo entrara en llamas una vez más.

–No puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño– dijo mientras depositaba besos por todo mi rostro.

–No lo es– dije– Creo que acabo de encontrar una manera de convencerte– el solo rió– Amo tu risa

–Y yo la tuya– contesto mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

– ¿Así qué? – note como el rubor teñía sus mejillas

–Así que qué–arquee una ceja

–Querías besarme en frente de mi madre–Yo solo me reí por su expresión desconcertada.

–Sí, eso y decirte que te amo–volvió a besarme.

–Lo siento– dijo una vez me liberó de sus dulces labios.

–Que voy a hacer contigo– dije a modo de broma

– ¿Amarme hasta el fin de los tiempos? –pregunto de manera inocente. ¿Saben lo irresistible que es cuando se pone así? TOTALMENTE IRRESISTIBLE.

–Umm…no sé…déjame pensarlo– Le dije. Su mirada mostraba diversión– ¿Qué harás para convencerme?

–Lo qué sea– y unió nuestros labios una vez más– Bella– suspiró

–Umm– mis neuronas en este momento se encontraban fuera de servicio.

–Yo me preguntaba…solo si tu quieres…no se…. ya que– divagaba

–Edward, habla claro

–Tú tienes ese efecto en mí. Haces que se me olvide hasta mi nombre– me reí de sus ocurrencias. Respiró profundo para armarse de valor– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

– ¿Por eso estabas nervioso? –cuestioné mientras lo miraba.

–Bella no has contestado a mi pregunta– me recriminó

–Pensé que era más que obvia– bufó. Solo quería molestarlo un poquito– Si– Me levantó y dio vueltas conmigo. Yo me sentía más que feliz.

–Gracias. Te amo

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos bromeando y besuqueándonos. Me estaba volviendo adicta a sus besos. Estábamos sobre mi cama hablando de todo y nada cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya eran pasadas la media noche. A pesar de no haber dormido muy bien la última semana a su lado no sentía cansancio.

–Amor… creo que deberíamos descansar– Sonreí cual boba por el apodo que estaba usando.

–No quiero– hice un puchero. Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con él. Edward negó por mi actitud tremendamente infantil.

–Me lo agradecerás en la mañana… cuando Alice este tocando tu puerta a eso de las siete para jugar contigo a Barbie Bella–mi cara debió mostrar mucho pánico ya que su carcajada fue lo bastante estruendosa.

–Me alegra que te sirva de diversión mi tortura–dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

–Lo siento Amor pero debiste ver tu cara– me halo hacia donde estaba y yo me acurruqué contra él.

–De verdad no quiero dormir– dije. Su cuerpo se tensó. Debió recordar la seria conversación que mantuvimos en su cuarto.

–Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta de velar tus sueños–dijo mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza y aspiraba el aroma de mis cabellos. Adoraba cuando hacía eso.

– ¿Te quedarás conmigo?–pregunté

–Siempre– afirmó. Y supe que no solo se estaba refiriendo a esta noche.

–Siempre– susurré contra su pecho

.

.

.

**EPOV**

.

.

.

En menos de dos horas había pasado de la felicidad pura a la devastadora soledad y luego al mismo paraíso. Sonreí como estúpido al saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Alisaba sus cabellos con mis manos mientras seguía tarareando su nana para que tuviera dulces sueños, para que las pesadillas no la atormentasen. Sentí como poco a poco su respiración se acompasaba. Aun no podía creer que este ángel estuviera entre mis brazos. Bese su frente y aspiré su aroma para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

¿Habéis sentido esa sensación de que te están mirando? En este momento así me sentía. Restregué mis ojos y me di cuenta que mi hermoso ángel aún seguía dormida. Fruncí el seño. Entonces porque sentía esta sensación de ser observado. Escuché unas risillas a mis espaldas. Giré lentamente para evitar que Bella se despertara. Un par de ojos azules, otros color miel y unos del mismo tono que él mío nos miraban.

– ¿Puedo saber que están haciendo aquí? –pregunté algo enojado. Vanessa arqueo una ceja. Bree tapó su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada

–Cullen…yo podría preguntar lo mismo–Dijo Alice desafiante. Gruñí en respuesta. Bella se removió entre mis brazos.

–Te amo Edward–dijo Bella. Mi corazón se hinchó una vez más de felicidad.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –dijeron a coro las mujeres de mi familia. Fue lo que basto para que Bella se despertará. Parecía un gatito mientras se desperezaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se fijo en mí y luego mostraron terror cuando se percató de la compañía.

– ¡Oh por Dios!–dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.

–Si oh Por Dios. Belly Bells creo que nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones así que levanta tú trasero de esa cama– Atacó Alice.

–Alice deja de atosigarla, se acaba de despertar. Porque no vas molestar a alguien más– le dije a mi _adorada_ prima. Hice más fuerte mi agarré sobre Bella.

–Eddie, Eddie– suspiró dramáticamente. Odiaba cuando me llamaba así– Será mejor que en este instante te levantes, vayas a tu cuarto, te des una ducha y bajes a desayunar–en su voz se le notaba lo dictadora– Tu ropa esta sobre tu cama–Yo no me moví. Apenas eran las siete.

–Edward nuestra madre te está esperando–agregó Bree.

– ¡Demonios! –exprese. Bella levantó su rostro para mirarme. Sabía que ya no teníamos opción–Denme cinco minutos a solas con Bella.

–Tienes dos– contestó Alice. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Bella miró sobre mi hombro para asegurarse de que estábamos solos. Al menos dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Ella asintió.

–Lo siento– susurré mientras besaba su frente. Esta no era la forma en cómo pensé despertarme al lado de mi ángel.

–No es tu culpa que tengas una prima mandona… Eddie– soltó una carcajada. Por primera vez no me disgusto el apodo. Amaba verla feliz. Aún así hice un puchero– Lo siento…no pude evitarlo– beso la punta de mi nariz a modo de disculpa.

–Está bien…solo evita usarlo en frente de mi familia

–De acuerdo–sonrió– No me dejes a solas con ellas– suplicó con cara de pánico.

–No te van a comer–me burlé

–Claro como no eres tú el que tiene que aguantar la tortura– refunfuño

–Amor– sus ojitos marrones se iluminaron– prometo que en cuanto pueda te libero de sus garras– me reí por mi comentario y ella se unió a mi risa.

–Espero que no te hayan escuchado

–Yo también–Mire el reloj de la mesilla. Ya estaban por vencerse los dos minutos–Será mejor que nos apresuremos o volverán a entrar.

–Está bien– dijo resignada. Se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté ya que su actitud me desconcertó

–Ganando unos minutos de paz– dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio. Me reí por sus ocurrencias

–Y no piensas regalarle un beso a tu amado novio–su cara se volvió un farolito. Pero a pesar de eso me hizo señas para que me acercara. Estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón. Me giré para asesinar a la persona que había interrumpido.

–Se acabaron los dos minutos– dijo Alice. Bufé exasperado mientras volvía la mirada hacia donde estaba Bella. Solo alcance a ver cuando se cerraba la puerta. Y así fue como perdí mi beso de buenos días. Nessie y Bree estaban que se revolcaban de la risa.

–Gracias Alice– le recriminé a mí querida prima. Ella solo se encogió los hombros y se encaminó a la puerta de closet a buscar quien sabe que cosas.

–Bella tienes media hora para salir de ese baño o yo misma tumbaré la puerta– gritó la duende.

–Eddie…–comenzó Nessie pero antes de lo que canta un gallo yo me había escabullido a mi habitación. Cerré con seguro la puerta para evitar que invadieran mi espacio. Pobre mi Bella.

.

.

_Esto no es traicionar la confianza de Bella. Esto no es traicionar la confianza de Bella. Esto no es traicionar la confianza de Bella. _Me repetía mentalmente. Había decidido hablar con mi padre sobre la situación de Bella, claro omitiendo ciertas partes de la conversación. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era más que claro, aunque deseaba poder velar sus sueños todas las noches para librarla de sus pesadillas esta era una situación temporal. Al menos hasta que fuéramos mayores y nos casáramos. Si hasta había pensado en matrimonio, la casa con la cerca blanca, los hijos y el perro. Sonreí.

.

–Puedo saber por qué sonríes– la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación. Hubiera sido muy normal la situación si no estuviera parado como estúpido frente a la puerta de su despacho.

–Yo eh…Papá puedo hablar contigo un momento– dije evadiendo su pregunta. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que desviaba la conversación.

–Claro, pasa y siéntate. Yo también necesito charlar contigo– esperé a que cerrará la puerta y se sentará también.

–Quiero pedirte un enorme favor– el asintió–Todo lo que yo diga aquí debe quedar solo entre nosotros dos–Me miró extrañado pero volvió a asentir–Me imagino que mamá te dijo lo que pasó anoche cuando fue a buscar a Bella.

–Por supuesto y de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo. No toleraré bajo ningún concepto que se le falte el respeto a Bella–dijo con voz seria.

–Papá…yo sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a Bella…porque yo la amo– sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Una cosa era sospechar y otra muy diferente que te lo confirmaran.

–Ya veo– dijo pensativo.

–Y por alguna razón divina ella corresponde a mis sentimientos– continué.

–Entiendo–antes que dijera algo seguí.

–Anoche antes que mi mamá fuera a buscarla, ella charlo conmigo sobre algo que me tiene bastante preocupado. Papá yo quiero que me aconsejes sobre el tema.

–Edward, tu y Bella aún son muy jóvenes para…– comprendí a que se refería y antes de que continuara por allí le detuve.

– ¡NO! – sentí mi cara arder. No era muy cómodo hablar de sexo con tu padre–Yo no me refería a eso– Suspiró aliviado.

–Entonces a que te referías hijo

–No sé cómo explicarlo… sabes que después del accidente Bella intento…– la voz se me cortó. La sola idea de que Bella ya no estuviera en este mundo me ponía enfermo. Iba a continuar pero mi padre terminó la frase por mí.

–Suicidarse, si lo sé. Omití esa parte cuando les conté la historia de Bella–dijo explicándose al ver mi cara de sorpresa. Bueno la verdad no sé porque me sorprendía. Este episodio debió quedar en algún registro médico de Bella– Entiende que ella estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos.

–No la juzgo por lo que hizo. Yo comprendo sus razones aunque no me agradó para nada saberlo.

–Es este el tema que te preocupa.

–Sí. La sola idea de que vuelva a intentarlo me pone mal.

–Ella ahora es más feliz que antes.

–El problema es que la situación que la llevó en su momento a cometer tal acto aún sigue presente– mi padre me miró con desconcierto.

–Creo que debes explicarte mejor hijo– suspiré. _Esto no es traicionar la confianza de Bella _me repetí mentalmente

–Verás… ella…vio los últimos segundos de vida de su hermana Jane– él rostro de mi padre quedó pálido de la impresión.

–Pero ella jamás lo mencionó– argumentó

–El problema es que ella no puede olvidar esa escena– Decidí que no le contaría a nadie lo de la memoria fotográfica de Bella– la persigue en sueños y eso la llevo a querer acabar con su vida.

–Cuando me dices que aún sigue presente….ella todavía tiene pesadillas al respecto– fue más una aseveración que una pregunta.

–Si…y yo quiero ayudarla. Verás han empeorado.

–Tendrá esto algo que ver con…– dijo mi padre más para sí mismo que para mí. Se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado por la expresión de mi rostro– Carmen y Eleazar me llamaron porque estaban preocupados por Bella. Parecía muy cansada y una noche tuvo episodio en el hotel…pero según tengo entendido ella gritó tu nombre– Mi pobre Bella.

–Si ella me lo comentó. Al parecer la escena que vio ese día ha cambiado un poco, ella ya no ve a su hermana siendo consumida por las llamas…ella me ve a mí–dije tratando de sonar calmado. Mi padre demoró algo en asimilar la noticia y pareció pensar demasiado antes de contestarme.

–Aunque no soy un especialista en la materia tengo una ligera idea de lo que ocurre. Esta más que claro que los sentimientos que tiene por ti son muy fuertes. Ella tiene miedo de perderte al igual que pasó con su familia y es por ello que la escena se ha distorsionado.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? Yo no quiero que sufra más– dije

–Me encantaría poder ayudarle pero ella necesita ver a un especialista– contestó

–No creo que la idea le agrade mucho– expresé. Lo más seguro es que si se lo comentaba ella iba a pensar que la trataba de loca.

–Estoy seguro de eso pero es la única forma de que supere todo esto. Eso sí necesitará de tu apoyo incondicional

–Y lo tendrá– respondí. Suspiré sopesando la única alternativa que me quedaba–Me tomará un tiempo convencerla.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

.

.

Estaba pensando seriamente quedarme encerrada para siempre en el baño. De verdad no quería hablar con Alice, estaba más que segura que ella monopolizaría la conversación. Ella suele ser muy persistente con los detalles y yo no deseaba decirle "todo" lo que pasó anoche. Créanme ella puede ser muy convincente.

–Bella te queda un minuto y más vale que no me hagas esperar– sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Ella daba miedo cuando se ponía en modo mandón _¿Desde cuándo eres una miedica? _Me reclamó la conciencia. Ya estaba perdiendo mi toque. Acomodé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

–Me alegro que no haya tenido que tumbar la puerta– dijo Alice con una sonrisa inmensa como el gato Cherise. Nessie y Bree me miraban expectante desde mi cama.

–Yo también me alegro de veros– dije de manera sarcástica.

–Uhy…pensé que mi hermano había hecho un mejor trabajo– dijo Nessie. Estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que yo iba a soltar prenda. Claro eso no evitó que me pusiera roja como un tomate. Escuché la risa de Bree

–Podrían dejarme un momento para arreglarme– dije lo más educadamente posible.

–Vamos Bella, tú no tienes nada que yo no tenga– dijo Alice

–De acuerdo– sin más recogí la ropa y me volví a encerrar en el baño. Escuché las estruendosas risas de mis amigas. Se divertían de lo lindo a mi costa.

.

.

.

Íbamos de camino a Port Ángeles para pasar una mañana-tarde en grupo Luego de que salí del baño fui blanco de ataque por parte de mis cuñadas y de mi nueva prima. Os preguntáis si fue una tarea sencilla esquivar todas sus preguntas…fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé…para ellas sacarme ciertos detalles. Cabe destacar que chillaron de felicidad al saber que Edward y yo éramos oficialmente novios. Y como Alice se puso tan contenta, para mi desgracia, creyó que la mejor manera de celebrarlo era un día COMPLETO de compras. ¿Y qué creen?...al principio me escabullí del cuarto y llegue a pensar que saldría bien librada de esta situación. Pero todo se fue al caño después del desayuno y no tuve otra opción que acceder. Es muy difícil negarle algo a Alice cuando ponía cara de cachorro abandonado. Claro, y a eso súmale que Bree también lo hacía. Y para colmo de males cuando pedí el apoyo de mi novio resulta que había desaparecido. Edward volteaba a verme cada vez que podía sin descuidar del todo el camino. Sé que iba un poco incómodo porque estaba pendiente de no manejar como desquiciado para no asustarme. Además que aún estaba enojada con él…bueno solo un poquito.

–Estás muy callada amor– dijo Edward. Yo no respondí– ¿Aún sigues molesta?

–Prometiste ayudarme y qué hiciste…te fuiste huyendo a la primera oportunidad que tuviste– dije con tono de reproche.

–Lo siento, cariño–contestó mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos–Soy un novio muy malo ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

–Tengo que pensármelo muy seriamente. Pero mientras lo hago qué tal si le prestas atención más al camino que a mi mano– dije. Él dejo de besarla pero en lugar de soltarla como pensé que haría entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí por ese simple acto que calentaba mi corazón.

–Te amo Bella– dijo después de un momento de silencio. Uno cómodo cabe destacar. Fue lo único que basto para que mi corazón se acelerase y dejara pasar el incidente de la mañana.

–Yo también te amo Edward– sonrió de esa manera que me quitaba el aliento.

–Creo que ya estoy perdonado– me reí con él porque estaba en lo cierto.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No me odien *.***

**¿Me dejan un review? (puchero de Alice)**

**PD: ****Al primero en dejar un review le daré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo o podrá hacer una pregunta sobre la historia.**  


**Cuídense y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda...promesa de Girl Scouts ;)**

**XOXO**


End file.
